Metal Love: Marriage
by Marner
Summary: Well, here is the newest story, a Metalocalypse fanfic. Hope you enjoy. In Progress!
1. New Life

_A/N: I'm sure the title gives it all away doesn't it. Okay, this is a lot longer than I thought it was going to be;I guess that happens when you have a ton of characters. Also I'm not sure how good or bad it turned out. It was really tricky to write. Mostly I had to try and figure out how life would continue after they found the girls and what not. I was also sleepy when I wrote most of it. With the songs in the end-I'm running out of Dethklok songs! I also decided to try and put in romantic ballads in the end-just to add to it. Hope you enjoy._

_First off, this is going to be a chapter story. The reason is that it has a related theme-marriage. I hope you enjoy. Second, I have most of the other stories plots made-I just need to finalize them. So, in the reviews tell me whose wedding are you most looking forward to. I have the story plots mostly in genere types-Angelina & Nathan: Horro, Bianca & Skwisgaar: Drama, Amelia & Murdeface: Suspense/Drama, Vanessa & Pickles: Suspense, and Drew & Toki: (Kind of) Comedy. The reason why they're all in the list of options-well you'll find out when you read the story. _

_Dedications: Luma and LunaGoddessOf Foxes, you two are the best! You're the reason I keep this going. _

_Thank You's: _

_Luma-Thanks for reviewing them! I trie to put the twins in this one-but for a short appearance only. I also love your story-which everyone should go read!_

_LunaGodessOf Foxes-Thanks for reviewing! I'm glade your enjoying the stories. I'm also glade that you reviewed my orginal before I put in the story-it kept me going. I love your story as well-I can hardly wait to find out the ending (everyone should read it to!) :)_

_Miss Queen B-Thanks for getting me into Metalocylpse! Also thanks for inspiring a character. :) _

_To the readers who continue to read and not review-thanks. I greatly appreciate the fact that you're reading these stories. _**

* * *

**

**Charles ****Foster ****Ofdensen**

Charles head rested peacefully on top of his desk. He opened his eyes at the sound of a phone ringing. He straightened his glasses and lifted the receiver. He cleared his throat quickly.

"Hello," he muttered.

"Hey Charles," Angelina responded from her Dethphone.

"What can I do for Angelina?" Charles asked.

"Well, I kind of need to go for a vacation or something," Angelina said nervously. "They won't leave me alone, and won't let me doing anything anymore. I know they're just trying to be protective because of what happened a few months ago, but how am I going to work on Dethfashion if they keep looking over my shoulders?"

"I see," Charles responded indifferent. "I'll see what I can do. I'm not making any guarantee's though."

"Thank you," Angelina said then hung up the phone quickly.

He sighed and lifted his glasses to rub his eyes slightly. Managing the band Dethklok was more than a full time job, it was a life. Now he was managing their girlfriends and having to watch over them as well. It was starting to get to him, and he knew it.

Recently he had been thinking of hiring an assistant, but no one could do what he does. They couldn't even come close, and an assistant would most likely make things worse. He began reading over some files on his desk and got to work quickly.

**Angelina**

Angelina Von Lee sat at her desk located in her studio. She was staring at her most recent fashion design. She hadn't gotten very far on it, and was feeling frustrated. It had been weeks since a truly great idea came to mind. She was chewing on her pencil nervously. She had more than passed the deadline and wasn't about to give up.

She sighed and began to randomly draw on the paper. Just as she began to work someone peeked over her shoulder and his girlfriend peeked over her other shoulder. Angelina felt their eyes watching her doodle closely. She paused and allowed her eyes to glance over her shoulders.

"Don't stop because of us," Drew Elizabeth Ferro muttered from her right shoulder.

"Yea, I wants to see your brilliants masterpiece," Toki added.

"Look," Angelina muttered putting her pencil down in frustration. "You don't have to watch over me while I work. You could, eat candy or go to the movies or something."

"Buts Nathan tolds us," Toki began.

"I know, I know," Angelina muttered. "I'll be perfectly fine. I'm busy at work; nothing horrible ever happened to me while I was working."

"It hasn't yet," Drew said. "But it could happen."

Angelina sighed. "I know you feel guilty about what happened but you shouldn't. It's all in the past now. Besides I can't work with you two peering over my shoulder every time I begin to draw."

"Wes sorrys," Toki said. "Wes promise to nots looks over your shoulders." Drew nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Angelina muttered and got back to work.

She began to draw on the white paper. The top was coming out with a simple design. A v-neck with short string straps for sleeves. She paused knowing that they were watching her intently. When they noticed they pretended to be watching the television and talking. Angelina went back to work drawling out the rest of the top. It didn't take long for curiosity to take over them, and they were inching closer towards Angie. Before long they were glancing over her shoulder to see what she was drawling.

"Do you guys want hang out?" Angelina asked them.

She knew she was never going to get any work done this morning. They agreed and played against each other in DDR. Angelina managed to keep a good score for most of the time, but lost in the end to Toki. Drew proved to be a better match and they went onto several death rounds. Afterwards they enjoyed some chocolate ice cream.

The rest of day was similar. Everybody took shifts to watch over Angelina. She knew it was because they felt guilty about her nearly dying last time, so she tried to respect their wishes. Angelina tried to confess to Nathan how she felt, but that only lead to some great sex. She never brought it up again. It was late evening which meant that the band was going to have a business meeting and she'd be with the girls tonight.

**Genevieve Marilyn ****Osborne**

Geneva was walking the barely lit hallways of Mordhaus. She was about to turn a corner when she noticed a few of the staff members standing in the hallway. She quickly placed her back to the wall and tried to come up with a brilliant idea.

She placed her bag quickly inside a suit of armor that was standing as a decoration. She turned her head as she heard their footsteps approach. She stood next to a statue in the background as they turned the corner. She did her best to keep completely still as they walked down the long hallway.

"What do you think about Angie?" One of them asked.

"She seems nice, but why are they keeping just a close watch on her?" The other asked. "Is she a hostage?"

"No, they're just concerned."

"Concerned? That doesn't sound anything like what I've been hearing in the papers," the other responded stunned.

"You're new here," one said placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "Some day you'll understand what how things work around here."

They turned the corner continuing to talk. Geneva breathed out a sigh of relief. She stepped out of her hiding place and retrieved her bag from silver armor. She looked at it curiously and scratched her head.

"Such a strange place," she muttered to herself.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here!" One of the staff members shouted at her.

Geneva clenched the large bag closer towards her. "Look guys, I'm here to work on the, the uh, the decorating." She said glancing at the suit of armor. "Yea, that's it. I'm here to help redecorate and make it more um, dark." She chuckled nervously.

"Nice try missy," he said. "What's in that bag?"

"Decorating things," she replied hoping that they would buy into it. "You know how it is when you have work to do, and you're crew is gone."

"Dethklok didn't hire a private decorator," he said crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"They didn't tell you," Geneva said trying to cover up. "I can't believe they didn't tell you that I was coming. I'm just walking around to get a better aspect of what I've got to work with."

"Then you won't mind if we talk to Charles about this," he said taking a step towards her.

"Gotta go," she said and made a quick turn down the other hallway.

"I knew it," the man said and began running after her. "Stop, thief!"

Geneva turned down anther hallway. She was terrified of getting caught. She made as many turns as she possibly could to lose him. Unfortunately it did the opposite and ended up getting more attention, and more of them were after her.

She turned and opened a large door and ran forward. She saw a group of girls sitting on the large chairs and a couch. She skidded to a stop and did her best to catch her breath.

"Who the hell are you?" Angelina asked.

"What's in the bag?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Um," Geneva muttered. "Let's keep this brief, I'm Genevieve, but most call me Geneva. I am a thief, and admit to that now that I've bee caught by several of your staff. Now," Geneva said pulling out shiny silver handcuffs and placing a cuff on her wrist and the other on Angelina's. "You're my hostage."

"Did I miss something?" Drew asked.

"Something is always going on isn't it?" Amelia asked. She turned to look at Geneva. "You're never going to make it past the staff, Charles has made sure that no criminal makes it out of here alive."

"Who is this Charles? Geneva asked. "Everyone keeps talking about him."

"There she is!" Someone shouted.

"I have to get out of here," Geneva said. "Nice meeting you all."

She took a few steps towards the door dragging Angelina with her.

"Don't forget the bag at least," Drew said giggling slightly.

"Oh right," Geneva said.

Geneva grabbed the bag and ran through the door. She turned down a hallway to avoid a swarm of them coming at her. She continued running dragging Angelina with her. Geneva managed to avoid most of them. She paused in the center of a hallway. She had the staff coming at her from two sides, so she ran forward.

"You're never going to find you're way out of here," Angelina told her.

"Glade everyone has faith in me," Geneva said turning down another hallway.

"It's just plain truth." Angelina said running behind her. "I can try to help you out."

Geneva stopped causing Angelina to bump into her. Geneva turned to glance at her. "Why would you help me?"

"Look, I've lived her long enough to know my way around. Besides I need to get away for a while, I need some freedom. Plus you seem harmless enough," Angelina said.

"You're very trusting," Geneva said.

"I'm good at judging character. Besides I really want a break for a while."

"All right," Geneva said. "Which way?"

"Left next turn," Angelina said.

Geneva did as Angelina told her. They were doing well until they were blocked by the staff. Geneva panicked and began running to try and avoid them. She made her way down a large staircase and down a long hallway.

"Don't go that way," Angelina warned her.

Before Geneva could stop she ran straight through the door. She ran down a few steps and paused when she the band sitting at a large table. They were staring at her and Angelina.

"Oops," Geneva muttered.

**Negotiations**

The rest of the staff rushed in behind them. Geneva was immediately forced onto the ground with two men holding her down. Angelina was forced to kneel down beside her. Geneva was being squished by them. Angelina stifled a laugh.

"Can you help me a little," Geneva said.

"Lift her up," Angelina told one of the staff members.

The two men got off her and lifted her up. Geneva had both arms behind her back forcing Angelina's arm into an awkward position. She was forced to follow as they moved Geneva closer towards Charles.

"You don't have to follow Angie," Charles said glancing at Geneva.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if she hadn't handcuffed me and claimed me to be her hostage," Angelina responded.

"Did I do that?" Geneva said chuckling nervously. "Sorry."

Charles nodded his head and the men let her go, but remained close. Geneva stretched out a bit and tried to get the feeling back in her body.

"Whats she doings here?" Toki asked curiously.

"Out with it," Charles commanded.

"Okay, okay," Geneva said holding her arms out slightly. This revealed the handcuff that held her and Angelina together.

"The short version is that I need money and well this place was the closest in reach." Geneva explained.

"So you were stealing from us," Pickels said.

"Kind of, yea," Geneva responded", but you can have it back. You caught me so yea."

"Kills hers," Skwisgaar said.

"Kill," Geneva responded stunned. "What kind of place is this?"

Angelina sighed and folded her arms across her chest. Geneva's arm was forced to follow Angelina's.

"I think we should get the handcuffs off first," Angelina said. She turned and glanced at Geneva.

"Oh that well," Geneva muttered. "I kind of don't have the key."

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"I couldn't find it at the time, so I took off without it," Geneva responded.

Murderface lifted an eyebrow. "Those are my handcuffs; Amelia gave those to me as a present."

"Eww," Geneva responded. "Don't tell me what it's been involved with, please."

Angelina smacked Geneva in the back of her head.

"Ouch," Geneva responded rubbing the back of her head. "That was uncalled for."

"Get the key," Charles told one of the men standing behind her.

He nodded and left.

"Nice place you got here," Geneva said to break the awkward silence", Very um big and dark."

"What did you expect?" Murderface muttered.

Geneva glanced down at the papers placed in front of Charles seat. She placed a hand under her chin and noticed something.

"They're trying to cheat you," she muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Charles asked. "You shouldn't be reading those." He quickly picked up the papers to keep her from reading them.

"Have you read the thoroughly? In paragraph two, line thirty. Read it carefully," Geneva said sitting atop the large table.

Charles glanced down at the front paper. She had been right, but he wasn't going to admit that in front of everyone. He glanced back at Geneva.

"What?" Geneva asked. She sighed", I've had some experience in management before. It's not that hard."

"Got the keys," the man said running towards them. He quickly freed Angelina's hand, and then proceeded to free Geneva's hand.

"Finally," Angelina said rubbing her wrist.

Nathan stood up and walked towards Angelina. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea," Angelina responded. "No harm done."

She walked back with Nathan and sat on his lap. Geneva was freed.

"Cool," Geneva muttered. The two men quickly grabbed her. "Oh crap," she muttered. "I can't believe you'd kill me just for taking a few things. I haven't really done anything that that bad."

Charles walked closer towards her.

"Let me redeem myself," Geneva said. It was her last option to make it out alive, or at least in one piece. "I can do anything, I could even do their job," she said indicating the two men holding her.

"You still hurt Angie," Pickles said.

"I'm not hurt," Angelina said.

"I thoughts yous said she helds you hostage," Toki responded.

"Being held hostage and being hurt are two different things," Angelina responded.

"That is very true," Geneva added.

"Okay," Charles said. "I need someone to help me out, so I'll let you manage the girls and their projects temporarily. "

"I can do that," Geneva responded.

Charles nodded and the two men let her go.

"I'll be keeping a close watch on you," Charles warned Geneva.

"I can understand that," Geneva said.

"Whoa," Pickles said. "You can't do that."

"Yea, that's nots a goods ideas," Skwisgaar said.

"She can't be the manager of someone she held hostage," Nathan said.

"It doesn't bother me," Angelina said.

"It doesn't?" Nathan asked her.

"In fact," Angelina said", I think it would be a good idea."

Nathan thought about it for a second. "Fine, whatever you wish."

Geneva sighed in relief. "Well, we should probably get to work," she muttered.

Angelina stood up and kissed Nathan before following Geneva. They closed the door behind them and began walking down the hallways.

"Thanks for helping me back there," Geneva said. She rubbed her arm gently. "I owe you a lot for not having them kill me."

"Don't worry about it," Angelina replied. "Besides, you were going to help me earlier."

"I'm amazed that you trust me," Geneva said.

"Well, I can tell you don't mean any harm. Besides, if you do screw up then Charles will take care of you."

Geneva stopped and watched Angelina walk on. She chuckled nervously", right."

**Manager**

Geneva went on to take her job seriously. Charles helped her a little. He informed her on the girl's current activities and briefly explained how things worked. Geneva went straight to work. She wanted to convince everyone that she could do her job better than great. She set to work getting the girl's wishes granted.

She got Drew several acting gigs. She was working hard to get her a role in a film that was guaranteed to win her an Oscar, as well as get more donations for the Ferro Foundation. She managed to get Vanessa into more photo shots, and helped boost her popularity in the modeling industry. She also got Bianca a cooking show that was gaining in ratings. Geneva asked Amelia if she wanted to get involved with anything, but she said no.

She did the most for Angelina. Geneva knew she owed her life to her, so she did her best prove that it was the right choice. She got her a brand new, and larger, studio. She also got the Dethfashion a small shop, along with having it posted online. To help with the mass production she hired a bunch of staff to work on the outfits. She also hired some extra more permanent models for photo shots.

Geneva quickly replaced any of the workers who died, or gave raises to those who were disfigured. Recently she got to work planning a 'coming out' party, or so she called it. It was meant to be a place for the girl's to showcase their best talents. She already had designed it so that Bianca would cater, with Jean-Pierre's help. Angelina would show of her outfits, and Vanessa would be the main model. She figured Drew could be the hostess, or at least the main celebrity guest.

The girl's were eating breakfast alone that morning. The guys were busy working on their newest album. Geneva walked in cheerfully. Everything was falling into place. She placed a script in front of Drew.

"I got you that role you wanted," Geneva said smiling. "It's guaranteed to get you an Oscar, or even an Academy Award. I had you r parts high lighted to help you memorize your lines. You start shooting in a few weeks. "

She walked over towards Bianca. "You're show is the highest rated on cable television," she informed her.

"It is?" Bianca answered amazed.

"I also got you into a photo session with the legendary photographer Josh Jenkins," Geneva went on. "Oh, and Angelina you're outfits are in high demand. The party planning is also coming along great," Geneva told them excited. "I think it should be ready in a couple of days."

"Thank you," Angelina said.

Geneva smiled. She picked up a piece of bread. "Well I have to go. I must make sure the party id ready by the next two days. I'll catch up with you all later." She said leaving.

"She's overworked herself," Amelia said.

"Greatly overworked herself," Drew muttered reading through the script.

"I'm impressed," Vanessa said.

"Yea, very," Angelina confirmed.

* * *

The guys were in the studio taking a break from recording a couple of songs. They were standing outside the large box. 

"I don'ts likes her," Toki said.

"I know, Geneva has been keeping them too busy," Pickles confirmed.

"Whats should wes dos?" Skwisgaar asked.

"We could still kill her," Murderface said.

"Angelina likes her," Nathan grumbled.

"Well we could just break her legs then," Murderface replied.

"Nos," Skwisgaar said. "Wes needs a betters plans."

The guys thought about it for a second.

"There has to be something that could keep her busy," Pickles said.

Charles walked towards them. "How is the recording going?" He asked keeping one hand a suitcase handle.

"It's going all right," Nathan said. "We were just wondering, when are you going to get ride of that one girl?"

"Geneva," Charles said.

"Yea her," Nathan said bitterly.

"I'm afraid I can't," Charles responded. "She's held true to the bargain. In fact she has also helped your girlfriend's careers."

"But they're not spending time with us anymore," Murderface said.

"Yea, theys too busy nows," Skwisgaar said.

"I see," Charles said. "Well, I'll have a talk with her and we'll see what happens."

**Richard Cummings**

Richard Cummings sat in his large swivel chair smoking a cigarette. He worked in a dusty office as a loan shark, and a gangster. He had just gotten done torturing a man who owed him money by breaking his fingers. He decided to give him a few more days to pay up or else suffer the consequences. The door opened and a thin man walked inside his office.

"Sir," He said holding the newspaper tighter in his hands.

"What is Josh," Richard said turning his chair around to face him.His black hair was slicked back greasily. He wore a business suit and had blue eyes that could terrify anyone who threatened him. "What is it?"

"I have some interesting news," Josh said placing the newspaper on the desk.

Richard picked up the paper and unfolded it looking at a picture on the front page. "Yes what is it?"

"See that woman standing next to Charles and Angelina," Josh said.

"What about her?" Richard said placing his cigarette between his fingers to exhale the toxic fumes.

"Don't you recognize her sir?"

Richard put the cigarette back in his mouth and examined the picture closely. "Genevieve," he muttered. "We found her after all, that slippery bitch."

"Apparently she got the ultimate job of a lifetime. She's working as a manager for Dethklok's girlfriends."

"May you have been a busy girl," Richard muttered. "How did you find out about this?"

"Well, she set up a photograph appointment with the best photographer in Hollywood and the modeling world," Josh Jenkins said smiling. "I had to investigate of course."

Richard chuckled slightly. "Very good Jenkins, very good. I want some information about who these people are, and what they do. I will have my revenge on her if it's the last thing I do."

"Sir, if I do this does that mean that my debt id paid off?" Josh asked him.

"More than paid off, in fact I'll pay you five hundred if you do what I ask perfectly," Richard told him.

"Thank you sir," Josh said and turned to leave.

"And Josh," Richard said", don't fail or I'll kill you myself."

**Party**

Geneva had set all the preparations for the party, and all was ready to go underway. She hired plenty of press to get pictures and later interviews. The girl's would come with their dates down a red carpet. She made sure to invite top guests, mostly people who would be able to gain more publicity and would also help get the girl's more jobs.

"Why are we doing this again?" Murderface asked.

"Just to show support for the others," Amelia responded.

They had agreed to take different limos. Mostly it was to allow them all a chance to get better photo opportunities.

"But still you aren't involved with anything, we don't need to go," Murderface said.

"I know, but there isn't much we can do now," Amelia said. "Besides it might be fun."

"I guess," he sighed out.

"Tell you what," Amelia said cuddling up beside him. "I'll make up to you later."

Murderface smiled. The doors to the limo opened up and they walked out. They were walking behind Vanessa and Pickles. Thousands of people were trying to take their picture. The lights were blinding but they made it through without any problems. Once they finally entered the party they were safe from the paparazzi.

"You guys made it," Pickles said. Vanessa was on his arm smiling.

"Yea, damn paparazzi," Murderface muttered.

"What dos we dos nows?" Toki asked.

"I think we're supposed to talk to people," Amelia responded.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. Geneva watched them from a distance. She chugged down her shot of tequila. Everything was depending upon this party success, even her life. She placed the tiny glass atop a passing server's tray. She managed to sneak off a tiny sandwich.

"I have to hand it to you Genevieve," Charles said holding his hand out. "You really pulled it off."

Geneva shook his hand and smiled. "I'm glade you think so." She took a quick bite of her sandwich.

"Listen," Charles went on", the band wants to spend time with their girlfriends."

"Oh of course, it's only to be expected. I took care of it yesterday," Geneva said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"What are you talking about?" Charles asked stunned.

"Well I have things to do. I have to go through their fan mail, and see that everything else is holding through all right. So I arranged special time for them. I went by their relationship type and personal likes and dislikes. Like I said I took care of it," She finished taking the last bite of her tiny sandwich. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about the liquor too much. I kept it mostly light so no one would get too drunk; there are only a few heavy drinks around."

"I'm," Charles was stunned. "I don't know what to say."

"I exceeded your expectations?" Geneva asked elatedly. "This is the first time that has ever happened," she said and hugged Charles.

"Oh um," Charles wasn't sure how to respond. She was the first to show true kindness towards him. She was also the first person who could top him in management, possibly. He hugged her back and smiled to himself. "I should let you get back to your work," he said.

"All right," Geneva responded gleefully. "I'll see ya' later."

"I'll see you later," he said.

They both walked off their separate ways. Angelina had been watching from a safe distance with Drew. They glanced at each other and smirked.

"Well," Drew said.

"I guess there's still one more person who needed to find love," Angelina responded.

"What do we do?" Drew asked.

"I think they might need some convincing that it's the right move, as usual. From there I think they'll figure it out," Angelina said.

"If you say so," Drew said before turning to greet the director of her next film project.

"Now to tell the guys," Angelina said. She turned and walked towards the guys.

She sighed when she finally found them. They were drinking the light alcohol heavily, as usual. Angelina inhaled deeply and walked over towards them. She could tell that they were starting to get a little out of it.

"How many is that now?" Angelina asked.

"I dunno," Nathan responded.

"We lost count after a while," Pickles added.

"I see," Angelina responded staring at them.

"What's your problem?" Murderface finally asked.

"Nothing," Angelina responded shrugging her shoulders. "Do you still hate Geneva?" She finally asked.

None of them knew how to truthfully respond. They didn't want to start any more arguments with her. They inaudibly replied to her.

"Well, I have an idea to keep her busy for a while," Angelina responded. "That is if you're up for it."

"Reallys?" Toki asked.

Angelina nodded.

"Whats is its?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Well, I've been watching her recently, "Angelina said," and I just happened to notice that her and Charles have been getting along rather well if you get what I'm saying." She looked at the guys blank faces. She picked up a small shot from one of the passing waiter's trays. "They have the hots for each other," Angelina said drinking the tiny drink.

"Ah, we gets you," Pickles said.

"What do you want us to do?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Just talk Charles into asking her out for a date," Angelina told them.

"Wait whats?" Skwisgaar responded stunned.

"There is no way we could talk him into that," Murderface muttered.

"Well, you never know," Angelina responded. "It would keep him and her busy for long periods of time."

Skwisgaar sighed bitterly. "Fines," he said.

Angelina smiled at them. "Thank you."

After she finished there was a loud screaming coming from somewhere. One of the waiters was running around screaming. Half his face had been cut off somehow. He ran wildly until he landed on a sharp edge of a statue. A few people screamed, some committed suicide from the shock of it all. It really made the party complete.

**Preparations **_**(For the Perfect Dates)**_

Geneva set to work immediately. The dates had to be perfect. Nothing was to go wrong, nothing at all. She had Charles gather most of Dethkloks Klokateers, or the level 2 employees. She knew she could trust them to ensure that the tasks would be carried out in her absence. She shuddered at the memory of two of them holding her arms behind her back and possibly was willing to kill her.

She walked down the long hall. She was surprised that Angelina and Amelia had met up with her and were walking with her. She had on her reading glasses and continued to walk at a moderate pace.

"Hey," Amelia said. "Busy night huh?"

"Very," Geneva responded. "I just want everything to be perfect for all of you. This is a special night, a break and a romantic date."

"Do you go on romantic dates?" Angelina asked.

"Me? Oh um, not very many," Geneva responded descending down a large spiral staircase.

"That's unfortunate," Amelia commented.

"Well, I am busy with work. Could imagine if I missed a single day?" Geneva asked.

"That would be terrible," Angelina responded.

"Have you ever found anyone of interest?" Amelia asked.

"Well," Geneva said unsure of how to respond.

"It's all right," Angelina said. "We know you like Charles."

"You do?" Geneva asked stopping in her tracks. Angelina and Amelia nodded. "Oh, okay."

'You should go out with him," Angelina said.

"It couldn't hurt to give it a try," Amelia added.

"He'd have to ask me first," Geneva said then paused for a few seconds. "I don't know if I'd be welcomed here though."

"What makes you think that?" Amelia asked.

"Well, the band hates me. I know they do. Plus I don't think the staff doesn't think too highly of me since I, you know, tried to rob you all," Geneva responded.

"Don't worry about it," Angelina said reassuringly. "I had the entire band, and the goi-girls hating me. As well as an angry mob. I nearly died from that, but I'm still around."

"You went through all that?" Geneva asked. Angelina nodded. "Well that happen to me?"

"I doubt it," Amelia said. "There's no way that many people could end up hating you."

Geneva bit her lower lip nervously. "Right," she said turning to continue walking down the hallway.

* * *

Charles had the level 2 staff waiting in the conference room. He stood outside the doorway waiting for Geneva to appear. He turned down a corner to see if she was there. Nothing, he shook his head. He turned back around and rounded the corner to only bump into Geneva head on. 

"I'm so sorry," Geneva automatically said. Charles helped her up. "I didn't mean to hurt you," she bent down and lifted his glasses from the floor. "I hope these didn't break," she said handing the glasses back to him.

Charles put them back on and allowed his eyes to stare at her. She had changed in appearance and in manor. She was wearing feminine business suites. She had on some reading glasses that brought out the green color in her eyes. Her raven black hair was neatly tied in a loose ponytail; with one lose strand dangling in front of her right eye.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Oh um yes, I'm completely fine," Charles responded.

"That's good," Geneva responded with a smile. "See you in the conference room." She said and walked inside the room.

Charles watched her leave and smiled slightly. He began to wonder if the reason he placed in charge for any length of time was that he liked her. He shook his head. He knew he couldn't let love get in the way of his career. It is one thing for the band to find love, but for him it an entirely different story.

"You like her don't you?" Murderface said.

The band walked out from the shadows of the hallway.

"Angelina put you up to this," Charles said", didn't she?"

"Uh well," Nathan began.

"Maybes a littles," Skwisgaar said.

"I knew it," Charles muttered.

"Wells you coulds askes her out anyways," Toki said smiling innocently.

"Yea," Pickles added", it could be good for you."

Charles placed a hand under his chin in thought. He was still torn with his job and over his possible infatuation with Geneva. "I'll think about it." He told them. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to."

He walked into the conference room and closed the door behind him. The band member's watched him leave.

"He's going to ask her," Pickles said.

"I'm sure he'll have her in the sack in no time," Murderface added.

"Yeas, I definitely thinks sos," Skwisgaar said.

* * *

Geneva had gotten giving her lecture. By now the band and their girlfriends were off to their date destinations. She took her seat behind her desk and began reading the fan mail. She tossed a couple of envelopes into the non deadly stalker category. She picked up another one and opened it carefully. She was disgusted to see pictures of some old guy posing nude. She crumpled the paper and tossed into the potentially dangerous stalker pile. 

Charles walked into Geneva's barely lit office. The only sources of light were from the table lamp on her desk, and the moonlight that shined in through a window behind her. He smiled to himself and walked towards her desk. He straightened his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Hello," he said.

"Oh, hello," Geneva responded. "I didn't expect to see you come around here this late in the evening."

"If I'm disturbing you," Charles began but was interrupted.

"Not at all," Geneva said. "I'm just sorting the fan mail for the goils, I mean girls."

Charles chucked", don't worry about it. The accent can become addictive sometimes."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I never really thought about it before," Charles said shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you would be interested in going on a date with me tonight? That is if you're not to busy."

Geneva stood up and removed her reading glasses. "I would love to," she said smiling.

**The Dates**

Geneva had closed down an entire theme park for Toki and Drew. They were truly enjoying themselves. Riding the rides and were joined by a professional clown. Not to mention all the candy they could ever want. It truly became a night that they would remember. They had just finished up their twelfth ride on the Dipsy Tipsy ride. Drew and Toki finally got off to get some cotton candy.

"Is yous enjoying yourselves?" Toki asked smiling brilliantly.

Drew nodded smiling. "Definitely, it's been ages since I've had this much fun."

A worker handed Toki some bubble gum cotton candy. Drew pulled out a large wad and did her best to chew it. Toki took a bit of some as well. After swallowing their cotton candy, they giggled and shared a bubble gum favored kiss. The professional clown began to blow out a balloon and make a balloon animal. He made a blue giraffe and handed it over to Drew. He proceeded to make another animal.

"So," Drew said", Geneva got it right. She isn't such a bad person after all."

Toki smiled as he received his red dog. "I guess yous right."

Drew smiled. "What ride do you want to ride next?"

* * *

Murderface and Amelia had not only a torture museum all to themselves, without any rules, but they also had an entire small part of town to themselves. Geneva had managed to make it so that no one could yell at them or stop them from doing whatever they wanted. She had also conveniently placed part of the limits with a national monumental building inside of it. 

They had made use of the torture devices at their disposal. They were strolling through the town when they came across the building. Murderface couldn't help himself and walked closer towards it. Amelia followed behind him.

"This place must be old," Amelia said.

"Yea, just imagine the history that has been created on these grounds over thousands of years," Murdeface muttered. He turned his glanced towards Amelia and smirked. "Well, let's make the most of it."

He walked over towards the nearest wall and unzipped his pants. He began to pee on the walls of a national monumental building. Amelia giggled. Once he was done he walked over towards her.

"While the hog's out," Murderface said. "Do you want to make use of it?"

"Of course," Amelia responded and began to kiss him passionately.

* * *

Angelina and Nathan were in a garden. It was the perfect place for them to spend some alone time together. Angelina decided to tease him slightly and was running through the small maze of trees. Nathan was chasing after her. She stopped glancing around her to see if he was nearby. 

"I got you," Nathan muttered.

He gently swept her up into his strong arms and carried her off towards the hillside. The sun was beginning to set creating a serene image. The colors were beginning to blind into shades of pink, yellow, purple, blue, and black. They were sitting on the grassy surface, Nathan's legs wrapped around her and his arms holding her close to his body.

"The perfect day," Angelina muttered giggling slightly.

Nathan kissed her check. He began to play with her hair. Stroking it, and then twirling random strands in between his fingers.

"Nat," Angelina began. "How come you're afraid to let me out of you're sight now?"

"I just am," Nathan was having trouble expressing his emotions. It was easier with the guys gone, but it was still hard. "I'm just worried about you."

Angelina turned her head to glance at his face. "I'm glade you are," she responded", but nothing bad well happen to me. Besides I know you'll always be there to protect me when I truly need it." She finished and kissed his lips tenderly.

The continued to passionately kiss as the sun continued to set.

* * *

Geneva had managed to put together a romantic getaway in Italy for Pickles and Vanessa. They were riding a boat ride that was just emerging from under an overhead bridge. The stars were out and the moon was crescent shaped. Vanessa was cuddled against Pickles chest. He had and arm around her, and held her hand in his free hand. 

Vanessa glanced up into his face and smiled. He glanced down at hers and they shared a kissed. A soft romantic theme played somewhere in the background. They had eaten dinner shortly before. Once the boat ride had finally finished they took a lovely stroll through the cobble stone streets. They turned down a narrow street. Pickles held her closer towards him.

"Are you happy with me?" Pickles asked Vanessa.

"Of course I am," Vanessa responded. "What would make you think otherwise?"

"I know I'm not your usual type, and I also know I'm not as young as the others," Pickles began to explain.

Vanessa had placed a finger to his lips. "I think you're perfect, and that's all that matters."

Pickles kissed Vanessa with more passion. Pickles lifted Vanessa up without losing the contact of their locked lips. Pickles carried Vanessa back to their hotel room for the night.

* * *

Skwisgaar and Bianca had a romantic picnic in the park. Bianca had cooked the food for the evening. Bianca held up a fork with a piece of her chocolate cake on the end. She placed it carefully in Skwisgaar's mouth. He chewed joyfully and swallowed the delectable sweet. 

"How was it?" Bianca asked.

"Perfects," Skwisgaar responded smiling.

Bianca smiled back and kissed his lips. She could taste the chocolate briefly on his lips. She began to twirl her fingers in Skwisgaar's hair. He smiled down at her.

"I createds a guitars solos for yous," Skwisgaar told her.

"You did?" Bianca asked amazed. "Would you play it for me?"

Skwisgaar smiled and picked up his Gibson Explorer and began to play joyfully. Bianca listened to each note intently. Once he finally finished Bianca kissed him. She pulled away slightly, her eyes still closed as was his. They had their arms wrapped around each other. They moved their heads closer together to lock lips once again. They became lost in each others passion.

* * *

Geneva was enjoying her break from work with Charles. They decided to keep it simple and decided to try ice skating. Charles had reserved a rink for them to use privately. Charles was slightly nervous about being on the ice. He hadn't done it very often and was a horrible skater. 

"Don't worry," Geneva said", I've got you." She held onto his hands tightly.

They moved out onto the rink slowly. Their hands tightly held together. Charles would slip every so often and Geneva would catch him before he fell.

"See," Geneva said. "You're not as bad as you thought you were."

"If you say so," Charles responded trying to keep his feet from falling.

He glanced up into Geneva's green eyes and immediately lost his footing. He fell onto the hard ice. Geneva fell on top of him.

"That didn't hurt so bad now did it?" Geneva said teasingly.

Charles kissed her quickly. He wasn't sure if it was the right time or not. Geneva smiled and kissed him back, only with more passion. They eventually got back up onto their feet and continued trying to ice skate. Later they walked out of the rink to see several fire works in the distance. Geneva knew Charles had arranged it.

"You're amazing," she said.

Charles smiled. "I know this might seem a bit sudden but sometimes it's better not to wait," he said.

"What do you mean?" Geneva asked curiously.

Charles knelt down on one knee and pulled out a tiny box. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. "Will you marry me?" Charles asked.

Geneva wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted to say yes, but she wanted him to know everything about her. He needed to know what he was getting himself into.

"Charles," she was stunned", you hardly know me."

"I know everything about you," Charles said. "I did a background check on you, Apple McCormick," he said smirking.

"You know about my past and you still want to marry me?" Geneva asked bewildered.

"Of course I do," Charles replied. "So, will you marry me?"

Tears filled Geneva's eyes and she nodded yes. Charles smiled and stood up. He carefully placed the ring on the appropriate finger and kissed her.

**Planning**

Richard Cummings sat at his desk. He had his hands folded together and was smoking another cigarette. It had been a week now and there was still no news from Josh Jenkins. He was getting ready to send some of his minions out to retrieve him when he came running through the door. He reluctantly took a seat in front of Richard's desk.

"Sir, I have some information," Josh said nervously.

"Yes," Richard said. "Go on."

"Well, she's engaged to Charles Ofdensen. They've been engaged for a couple of days now. The rest of the band seems to support it, and are trying to help out a bit. Man, I don't know how you'd ever get revenge on her as long as she's with them. I've never seen so many people die before."

"I see," Richard said standing up. "Well, I'm sure we can figure it out."

"Sir, do I get my, um," Josh tried to asked but was terrified.

"You're reward money," Richard said. He opened the small drawer under his desk and pulled out his pistol. "You were late, and didn't provide me with enough information." He said and quickly pulled out the gun.

Before Josh could even scream Richard pulled the trigger. Josh's body fell on the floor dead. Richard put it back in its place and closed the drawer. He walked around his desk in thought.

"That bitch is not going to get away from me again. She owes me and I will make sure she pays me back," Richard said.

"Sir, how do you plan to do that?" One of his minions asked.

"She now has a weakness; in fact she has eleven weaknesses," Richard said slamming his fists onto the desk. "I will make her suffer mentally and physically. After all she owes it to me for the hell she's caused."

"Sir, what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to go and bring her to me. If I know Charles and Angelina they will come for her on their own," Richard said.

"Angelina?" The minion asked curiously.

"Angelina Von Lee," Richard said. "I remember her to well. She tried to go straight after her wild teenage years, but I still remember." Richard smirked", if only they knew their connection. Oh revenge will be sweet."

**Missing**

"These flowers will go great with Geneva's wedding dress," Vanessa muttered.

"You've seen it already?" Bianca asked Vanessa.

"Yea, she took me to see it a few hours ago," Vanessa said.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Bianca asked placing the string on the bouquet she was working on. "I would have loved to have seen it."

"I couldn't find you at the time and I couldn't wait darling," Vanessa said. She grabbed a handful of rice and placed it inside one of the purple silk bags.

"How is Angie handling all of this?" Bianca asked. "I haven't had time to talk to her about it thoroughly."

"You know Angie, she puts on a brave façade, but secretly she's crushed. She always dreamt of being the first of us to get married," Vanessa responded.

"Yea, well I'm sure Angie will get her wish soon enough," Bianca muttered grabbing several flowers from the large pile. "How many people have they invited so far?"

"Oh, let me thing," Vanessa paused. "Around twenty to thirty hundred I believe."

"Gees, why so many people?"

"You know how it is, when you're about to get married everything has to be perfect and everyone has to know," Vanessa said. "I wonder how our weddings will turn out."

"I wonder that myself," Bianca added. "I'm sure they'll be just as big and equally lavish."

"Have you seen," a brunette twin began.

"Our sister?" a blonde twin finished.

"Yea, I believe she was in her room last I checked. How is you mother doing?" Vanessa asked.

"Much better," the brunette twin said.

"She is only hacking half as much now," the blonde informed them.

"That's good to hear," Bianca said. "I'm sure she'll get better in no time."

"Thank you," the brunette said.

"We'd better get going," the blonde finished.

Both girls said goodbye and left. They walked into Mordhaus and tried to find their way through the place. It was still just as confusing as it had always been. The twins had come to help their sister with their manager's wedding, and to submit their report in person. They made their way up to the bedroom hallway. Even in this dark place it felt eerily cheerful with hopeful sound of wedding bells.

"Which bedroom was it?" The brunette asked.

"Let's try this one first," the blonde said opening a door.

The door creaked open. The room was messy. The twins walked inside glancing around curiously.

"I hope," the brunette began.

"This isn't Drew's room," the blonde finished.

The brunette twin pulled off a note that had been pinned onto the edge of the large glass chandelier. Her blonde sister walked over to her side to try and read the note as well.

_Dear Charles and whoever else is concerned,_

_We have the bride Genevieve Marilyn Osborne. If you want her back you'll have to come and get her, no cops and none of your level 2 staff. You have until midnight, if you don't show up then we will end her life early._

_Sincerely,_

_Richard Cummings_

The twins glanced up at each other quickly, then back at the letter, and then once more at each other. The brunette let go of the letter, and the blonde held onto it. They ran out of the room and made their way back to the outside of Mordhaus to warn the others of what was going on.

They found Angelina, Nathan, and Charles talking. They ran towards them. The blonde handed Charles the letter while trying to catch her breath. Charles hand clenched into a fist, and Angelina took the letter.

"We have to get her," Angelina muttered under her breath.

**Rescue**

They had managed to sneak in through the back and pretend to be waiters. They were backstage where some minions were being entertained by women. Mostly the girls would sing to let the men know they were available, or to get attention. Angelina peeked from behind the curtains.

"I can't tell who would have the key from here," Angelina said. She was dressed in a waitress outfit.

"How are we going to find out?" Vanessa asked.

"More importantly, how will we get the key?" Murderface asked.

"I'll take care of it," Angelina muttered. She straightened her back and was about to walk out into the crow. Nathan grabbed her wrist to stop her. "I'll be perfectly all right," Angelina said and kissed him before walking out into the audience.

Angelina grabbed an empty tray and began collecting empty glasses. She found what she had been looking for. She tried to reach for the key resting on the table, but the man stopped her. He glared at her and reluctantly let her go. The man picked up the key and carefully concealed it in his jacket pocket. Angelina picked up his empty glass instead and left. She snuck back behind the stage.

"That man has it in his pocket," Angelina informed them. "He's the only one wearing a blue outfit."

"So," Amelia asked. "What now?"

"You know how to sing don't you?" Angelina asked her.

"Me? What are you talking about?" Amelia asked nervously.

"We need a distraction and you'd be perfect," Angelina muttered.

"Um," Amelia wasn't sure what to say. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is," Bianca muttered. "We need the key to get into the room remember?"

"Fine," Amelia said after having run out of excuses.

She was dressed in a red dress, and held the microphone in her hand. She began to sing from behind the curtain; Vanessa gently nudged her onto the stag. Amelia closed her eyes and went on singing. She got over her stage fright long enough to get close to him. She managed to sneak the keys out of his pocket and secretly toss them towards Toki.

Amelia tried to get off the stage when her song was done, but the others wouldn't let her leave. Angelina placed a black top hat on her head and announced another dance. It provided enough confusion so Drew could pull her off the dance floor and behind the stage.

They made their way through the hallways barely missing getting caught. They finally came to the door. Nathan struggled to unlock it, but finally figured it out. They walked inside to see Geneva locked inside a giant bird cage.

They walked inside; Bianca closed the door behind her. Charles rush up to the bird cage to try and open it.

"I think we might actually be able to make it out of here," Angelina began but was interrupted.

"Without getting caught?" Came Richard's deep voice from the shadows.

A gun was placed in the back of Angelina's head. She placed her hands halfway up in defeat. Richard opened the door behind them and allowed his minions to enter and tie down the others.

**Captured**

"Is it just me or does this always seem to happen?" Angelina asked sarcastically.

Her arms were held tightly by two muscle men. Everyone else had been tied down to any available chairs in the area. Richard walked towards Angelina grinning.

"Don't you remember me Angelina?" Richard asked.

Angelina squinted her eyes slightly and stared at him closely. She remembered him from her past.

"God lord," Angelina muttered. "You found me after all these years."

"I owe you something," Richard said and punched her in the stomach.

"Don't you touch her!" Nathan shouted angrily.

Angelina was bent over from the pain. He managed to hit her where she had been operated on. She was still sensitive there. She spit out some blood and hoped that there wasn't going to be any permanent damage. Richard nodded and Angelina was taken to another room for her punishment.

"Wheres yous taking hers?" Skwisgaar asked.

"None of your concern," Richard replied.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Geneva asked. "I'm the one you should be mad at."

Richard turned to face her. "You'll get yours before too long. Besides that lil' bitch owes me. No one takes my money and gets away with it."

"What are you going to do with the rest of us?" Charles asked.

"I'm sure I'll think of something suitable in time," Richard responded.

"Yous wont gets away this," Toki muttered.

One of Richard's minions slapped Toki for his comment.

"Please don't hurt him," Drew implored.

Richard smirked and walked over towards her. "I'm not above making a deal on that."

Drew thought about it for a few seconds. "You have to promise not to hurt any of them."

"Drew yous can'ts," Toki told her.

"Fine," Richard responded. He nodded to the nearest guy. He untied a few knots and she was lifted from her seat. They all began walking out of the room, except for a few guards. The door closed behind Richard.

Geneva muttered something in another language. She kicked the cage door angrily. The guards watched her closely for a few seconds.

"What did you just say?" Murderface asked curiously.

"Never mind," Geneva responded quickly. She glanced at the guards. "It's not important."

The guys tried to untie themselves, but the guards would punch them. Geneva thought to herself for a second and came up with an idea. She knelt down and pretended to be unlocking her cage door. The guards walked over towards her.

"What are you doing?" One of them asked.

"Nothing at all," she said and pulled her hand back inside the cage door.

One of the guards opened the cage and pulled her out. He outstretched her hands to try and find the clip, but her hands came out empty. She smirked and kicked him in the face. She elbowed the guy behind her to the best of her abilities. She turned her body around and punched him. She ran over to the nearest person, Bianca, and untied her. Bianca untied Skwisgaar just as the guys were getting ready to re attack. Skwisgaar and Bianca began attacking them as Geneva untied the others.

Skwisgaar punched one, and kicked him in the gut. Bianca kicked him in the groin, and tripped the other guy onto the floor. They tied up the two guards and locked them into the giant bird cage.

"Charles I'm so sorry that I got you all involved with this," Geneva told him.

"It's all right. I understand," he replied and kissed her.

**Fight**

A loud scream came from the hallway. Everyone ran out into the hallway. They followed the sound of the ear piercing scream. It lead them into a large room with a bizarre machine in it. Angelina was tied to a chair with two men breaking her hands. Richard was standing in the distance with Drew in his arms.

"Let them go, Charles demanded.

"How in the world did you get out that fast?" Richard asked.

"Talent," Geneva muttered.

One the minions turned to attack Charles, and the others decided to join in. Charles punched him in the face, the guy punched back. The guy hit Charles in the gut. Geneva glanced up at Richard and Drew. She walked around her fiancée and ran and jumped kicked Richard in the back. He fell unexpectantly forward letting got of Drew. He stood up and glanced at her as Drew ran away from his grasp.

Nathan punched the man who was standing to close to Angelina. The man tried to stab him with the small blade, but Nathan grabbed his wrist and twisted it. The man screamed and received one last knock out punch. Nathan quickly untied Angelina.

Toki right punched another guy. Drew ran over towards him. She kicked the back of the guys' leg forcing it to break. Toki kicked him in the face. The guy fell over unconscious. Toki hugged Drew his arms glade to know that she was still alive.

It didn't take the others long to either kill or knock out the guards. Geneva was fighting Richard. She managed to break his wrist and most of his arm. His arm was still locked in her hand. She pulled his body down and kneed him in the face. Richard stumbled backwards. Charles punched him in the face.

Geneva quickly grabbed a hook connected to a rope. She forced the hook into Richards back. Richard tried to grab her but was unable to. Geneva moved the small lever on the large remote. Richard was soon dangling inches above his killing device. Geneva pushed the red button and he was lowered into it. He screamed from the agonizing pain, until he finally died.

Geneva walked towards Angelina. She had been badly injured by Richard. Nathan was holding her in his arms. He lifted her up. She smiled at Geneva.

"How are you feeling?" Geneva asked her.

"I'll be all right," Angelina responded. "Thank you."

Without another word they walked out of the place. Charles called one of the employees who arrived quickly in the hatredcopter. They got in and were flown back towards Mordhaus. A doctor tended to Angelina's wounds. Geneva stood outside the door waiting for the doctor to get done. Charles walked towards her smiling.

"Again, I'm sorry I got you all involved with that," Geneva said. "I didn't think he'd come looking for me."

"It's fine," Charles told her ", besides worse things have happened in the past. At least we can finally get married in peace."

The doctor walked out of the room", you can see them now."

Charles and Geneva walked inside. Nathan was sitting beside Angelina's bed.

"Hi," Angelina said.

"You owed him money to?" Geneva asked.

"Yea, that was years ago though," Angelina responded.

"It's all taken care of now," Geneva said holding her hand.

**Wedding**

Things went back to normal once they got back to Mordhaus. Geneva's family came down for the wedding. Everyone was surprised to learn that she was actually from Israel, her parents anyway. She was adopted by an American family when she was a baby, but left to find her real parents when she was 18.

Geneva walked down the aisle wearing a long wedding gown. The ceremony was not only lavish but beautiful; the reception was equally the same. A few of the caterers burned to death, but everyone was able to forget about it. After they cut the cake, and opened the gifts they prepared to leave for their honeymoon to Paris France. She tossed the flowers which were surprisingly caught by one of the level 2 workers.

"Who do you think will get married next?" Amelia asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, I hope it's me," Angelina said with a smile.

"Uh maybe," Nathan responded.

"Yous twos would makes the best wedding couple," Toki said smiling.

"We could to," Drew told him.

"Maybe," Murderface said. "Let's just enjoy the part for now."

* * *

_Geneva's Planner_

_Monday: Yay! I got one of these things. I don't know how to use it though, I'm sure I'll get the hang of it soon!_

_Tuesday: Okay, I got all the information I need about the girls activities. I need to get Angelina a new studio-and some extra staff to help her. Vanessa needs to get more out there. I think I could make her a super model in no time. Drew has just finished a movie-I must look into better movie roles._

_Friday: I discovered something new, Bianca can cook! Ask Bianca about a possible cooking show. __Talk to the producer of Tough Times Movie about Drew. Get the internet store set up for Angelina to use. Stay away from the band, until they stop wanting to kill me!_

_Wednesday: Paid off all debts! Well except one, but he won't find me. Start the planning for the 'coming out party'. See if Amelia wants to get into anything. Set up an appointment with the casting director. Talk to Josh Jenkins about a photo op. _

_Thursday: Come up with some ideas about an evening date for everyone, must be perfect! Make sure Drew knows her lines-the appointment set up in two days from now. Got the photo op-four days from now. Party will be ready to go in a few days. Yay-I'm good at this!_

_Friday: Get a part of town closed off; include part of the National Monument Building! Reserve part of the Reserve the theme park, and the Gardens-beach thing, and Madison Square Garden, put together a romantic Italian getaway. Be prepared to talk to Level 2 staff about their roles in this. _

_Saturday: Prepare for the wedding! __Get the location, priest, and reception area reserved. Make sure Bianca has new recipes for show. Check on Angelina's clothing store, and go over the profit margins-yawn. Get Vanessa a few TV spots. Prepare Dew's trailer for the shot, and make sure she has everything in order. See again if Amelia wants to do anything._

_Wednesday: Finish planning wedding-the music and the caterers. Charles is taking care of the honeymoon. Send Angelina get better flowers-lots of them!!!!! See, how her business is going. Check to see how Drew is doing on her movie. Vanessa has a fashion coming up-make sure the outfits look great on her! Get a new set for Bianca's cooking show. Try to get a music contract for Amelia-hope it works! _

_Saturday: Wedding day! _

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack:_

_Metalocylpse them song_

_Blood Ocean By: Dethklok_

_At the Beginning By: Donna Lewis and Richard Marx_


	2. Seduction & Trouble

_A/N: Okay, okay I did not intend to make this chapter soooo long. That's just how it turned out. This plot line was kind of complicated, and had a lot of details to include. I also decided to include the Tribunal in this one. I hoped it turned out all right. I'm also sorry that it took so long to get this up. I'm about to start school once again-another semster. So it's going to take me a century and half to write up the next chapter. _

_In the next chapter I'll reveal (in the Author's Note) where I got the girlfriends names from. They are from real people, one is an event! Anyway, I hope you can enjoy this chapter. _

_Thank You's:_

_Sage360-Thank you for adding my stories to your favorites. I greatly appreciate it, and I'm glade you like the fanfics! _

_Fireflydoll-Thank you for reviewing the last chapter- I grealt appreciate that your reading this story. _

_metal2fairytale-Thank you for the review. I grealty appreciate it! I hope you like this one too!_

_Luma-I'm glade you like the stories, and I'm also glade that you reminded me to finish this chapter. I grealty appreciate your continued support.(By the way everyone should go read her fanfic too! It's totally metal!!!!!!) _

_LunaGoddesOf Foxes-Thanks for the support in writing these stories/chapters! I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you. (You should read her fanfic too! Another metal story!!!!!)_

_Miss Queen B-Thank you for being a great friend! I'm glade yo got me into Metalocalypse, and that you inspired one of the characters. I hope you like the stories. ;)_

_To All The Readers Who Read But Never Reviewed-Thanks! I'm glade your reading the stories...even with all the bad grammer, and the long wait. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them._**

* * *

The Tribunal**

A group of men are sitting in the briefing room awaiting Senator Stampingston's recent report. There is a large television screen in front of them. Selatcia is sitting in the center of the men, his seat higher than the others. Senator Stampingston is standing in front of the screen ready to explain the recent Dethklok development.

"Recently Dethklok's manager Charles Foster Ofdensen has married Genevieve Marilyn Osborne. It will not be long before the other band members begin to marry their own girlfriends," Stampingston informed the others. The television screen behind him revealed an image of Charles and Genevieve.

The screen behind him changed to show a picture of Angelina and Nathan, as he went on to explain the recent complication. "It has been recently been made public that Angelina Von Lee is trying to get Nathan Explosion to propose to her. Here to explain the effects is Professor Magdalene Histeroch."

A tall woman walks in front of the large television screen. She is wearing glasses and a brown business style outfit. The television screen changed images as she went explained the problem better.

"If Angelina and Nathan were to get married it would led to catastrophe. Nathan Explosion is a powerful man but lacks the mentality to take over. Angelina however can convince him to conquer the world. By letting her marry him, it would place her in the ultimate position of power," Professor Histeroch explained.

"So this girl," one of the men began worridly", could take complete control of everything. She could destroy us all!"

"My God, if only she knew the influence she had," another man muttered.

"We could send another woman in, one who could help stop the marriage," Senator Stampingston muttered. "She could also be used to give us information about Dethklok."

Mr. Selatcia thought about it for a second. He stared at the image if Angelina on the screen. "Very well," he said. "This marriage must never take place."

**Angelina Von Lee**

Angelina was standing next to a large window filing her nails. She saw a brief image of Rebecca Nightrod. She remembered her first fight to be with Nathan. She lost her right pinky to that bitch. Rebecca lost her head and her body was feed to the wolves. Then she saw an image of Bianca Haya Queen's ex-boyfriend, a real asshole. She remembered how he held the gun at her temple. She cut the rope that brought down the ceiling ornament that pierced his abdomen and swung backwards with his body, until it finally fell out of the window.

She remembered the producer, the one who wanted to make mass copies of an illegal sex tape. That led to the bloody fight. He ended being killed by Murderface, a spiked ball to the face. She remembered Jonas, Vanessa Ari Nasayana's step father. Him and his religious antics, she crushed him with a large set of weights. Then she remembered Jimmy and Jenna. Bianca had killed Jenna with a large sword. Jimmy tried to kill her, but failed. She killed him by accidently pulling a lever which cut off his legs and forced his body to fall onto a large sharp object the spun like a screw. Then she remembered being tortured by Richard Cummings henchmen. Geneva killed them and saved the day.

Angelina glanced out of the window. Lighting and thunder were striking outside, the rain poured lightly. She turned to glance inside the room. There were pictures that filled the wall, each was held by a knife. The pictures were her friends, the people she had come to love ever since she came to Mordhaus.

Angelina noticed a small scribble in the center of the wall. She walked towards it slowly and glanced at the scribbles. They were images of what looked like the band DethKlok, but it couldn't be them. She shook her head and turned around to see two eyes staring at her. He had long white hair, and towered over her.

He held out a hand and muttered", Help me."

"Who are you?" Angelina asked him.

"Don't waste your talents," the man said recoiling his hand.

"What talents?" Angelina responded confused.

The man took a few steps away from her. "You'll choose me in the end."

Angelina watched him suspiciously. She didn't know who he was. She had never seen anyone who even remotely looked like him. He continued to walk backwards until he was engulfed by the darkness. Angelina turned to glance at a picture of her and Nathan. It was torn in half and another woman stood in between the torn picture.

Angelina sat up straight. She was breathing rapidly. She glanced around her settings. She was in Nathan's bedroom. He rolled onto his side. Angelina breathed a sigh of relief and allowed her body to rest on the soft mattress. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**Charles & Geneva Ofdensen**

"We're almost home," Charles said walking towards Geneva. Charles placed an arm around Geneva and gently kissed her.

"Do you think," Geneva began but paused.

"Don't worry," He said knowing what she meant. "They'll love and accept you."

"I hope so," Geneva responded. "Should we tell them?" She asked after a moment's pause.

Charles smiled and placed one arm around her. He placed his free hand on Geneva's stomach and smiled. "Let's wait until the time is right."

Geneva nodded. The car pulled to a stop. The roadie stepped out from the driver's seat and opened the car door. Geneva walked out, followed by Charles. The roadie closed the door behind him. They walked into Mordhaus to be greeted by Dethklok and the girlfriends. Angelina was the first to hug Geneva.

"Did you enjoy my present?" Angelina asked with a wink.

Geneva giggled", very much. Thanks."

Geneva proceeded to get hugged the other girls. Charles just stood in the door way next to the luggage. The band members stood off to the side watching. After a few minutes of the girls chatting randomly, they headed off to get a bit to eat. Charles and Geneva went to their offices to get back to work.

"We got an invitation," Charles said holding an envelope in his hand. He walked out with Geneva by his side, and stood in front of the table.

"To what?" Pickles asked.

"To one of the staff members wedding, #387 and #632," he said handing the envelope towards Nathan.

"Another wedding before mine," Angelina muttered under her breath.

Nathan opened the envelope to read the invitation.

"When is it?" Pickles asked.

"Tomorrow," Nathan responded.

"Sounds like it could be fun," Amelia said.

"Well," Charles began", we're off to do some work."

"See you later," Geneva said.

Charles and Geneva walked out the room. Everyone watched them curiously.

"I never knew work could be so stimulating," Angelina muttered.

"I wonder what they're sex is like," Murderface said in thought.

"Possibly formal," Vanessa muttered.

"Yea, could you imagine it?" Nathan said with a slight chuckle. The other band members chuckled with Nathan.

"They could be good at it," Bianca commented. "If it wasn't somewhat good then they wouldn't be doing it in the middle of the day."

"No ways," Toki said.

"Yea," Skwisgaar began. "Probablys doesn't knows whats to dos."

"There is a way to find out," Drew said.

Everyone turned to look at her.

After dinner Drew got to work. She waited for the perfect opportunities. She placed the small descrete cameras in the places that she knew Geneva and Charles were most likely to go frequently. The last place was their bedroom. Drew had the cameras connected to televisions in the lounge. She had done this before when she and Vanessa made the updated version of the sex tape.

Drew had Jean-Pierre make three large buckets of popcorn for the event. She took them down to the lounge. The others were waiting for her. She had left them in the dark about what she was doing.

"Okay," Drew said taking the remote. "I have set up cameras in the rooms where they are most likely to go. The cameras are connected to televisions in here. When we see them doing something then we can put it on the big screen and decide how they do."

"Yous brilliants," Toki said and kissed her.

They waited for Charles and Geneva to do something. The others watched random channels on the large television. Drew kept her eyes on the monitors. It didn't take to much longer. Nathan changed the channel and Charles and Geneva appeared on the large screen. They watched intently and eat large amounts of popcorn.

"See," Angelina said," just because they're business people that doesn't mean they don't know what they're doing."

"I suppose sos," Skwisgaar said.

"Yea they were pretty good," Pickles added.

**#387 & #632**

#387 had caught the bouquet at the wedding. She was one of the rare women who worked as a roadie, mostly for the girls. She had fallen in love with #632 a while back. They both agreed to keep their loyalties to Dethklok as their first priority.

The ceremony was lovely. The band came with their girlfriends, as did Charles and Geneva. The band was slightly drunk but tried to hide it. Later at the ceremony, the bride and the groom were cutting the cake. Dethklok and their girlfriends, and the managers, were honorary guests. Angelina was jealous that everyone was getting married before her, but was still happy for them anyway.

She was in awe during the bride and groom's dance. Murderface and Pickles spiked the punch. Toki and Drew enjoyed the chocolate cake. Angelina was surprised that she partially caught the bouquet. Bianca caught the base and Angelina caught the top part. Angelina decided to give it to Bianca.

Angelina sat down next to Nathan. She smiled slightly and took a quick shot. "It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?"

"Uh," Nathan wasn't sure how to respond. "Yes." He picked up the bottle of wine and drank half of the bottle.

"I wonder how ours would be," Angelina muttered. She glanced at the dancers dreamy eyed.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. He drank more from the bottle of wine.

"You do want to get married don't you?" Angelina asked him.

Nathan glanced down at her. He sighed and kissed her. Angelina didn't say another word. She merely watched the evening go by.

"Dude, Angelina really wants to get married," Pickles said.

"Yea, I mean can't a guy have a break," Murderface said.

"Maybes shes jus' one of those womans," Skwisgaar said.

"Maybe," Murderface muttered.

**Interns **

Several girls walked inside of Mordhaus. They were interning for the record studio. They had been sent on assignment to get a better feel for life on the road. Kitty Elena flocked some of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. She walked under the door accompanied by three other girls. Each had a designated purpose, and was built to meet the needs. They held small Gucci purses and glanced around the entrance.

"Interesting," one of the girls with red hair muttered.

"Very macabre," another with black hair added.

"You all know what we have to do," Kitty muttered to them. The others nodded. "One of us is missing, where is she?" Kitty asked glancing around.

A tall platinum blonde woman walked into Mordhaus. She held two bags, one that contained a small dog and another that was her purse. She had on large sunglasses, her hair held back by a bandana. She paused at a mirror and looked at her appearance. She straightened her hair a bit and fixed the makeup smear on her face.

She sighed", it's dark in here," she muttered.

"They are a heavy metal band," Kitty said walking up towards her. "Did _they_ send you?"

"Yea," she muttered. "Why else would I be here?"

"Why would they send you?" Kitty muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"What's your name?" Kitty asked quickly.

"Whitney Camille," she replied.

"May I help you," one of the roadies began but stopped when he saw the girls. "Hi," he said with a slight wave of his hand.

"About time," Whitney said handing him the bag that held her tiny dog. "Please take care of princess for me."

"Sure," he said and walked off with the tiny dog.

One of the heavier girls glanced down at her body and frowned. She sighed and picked up her suitcase. Kitty glanced at the other girls who were interning and wondered why the studio had sent so many. She shrugged her shoulders and glanced at the four other girls and smiled.

"This is going to be a piece of cake," Kitty muttered.

**Seduction**

The girls attended an orientation. They were just doing random tasks that would be assigned by just about anyone. The girls left to get ready in one of the large bathrooms. They put on some of the most seductive outfits they could find, and fixed their makeup and hair. Kitty sighed and glanced at the girls.

"Okay," Kitty said. "We need to decide whose going after whom."

"I'll have Skwisgaar," Whitney muttered smacking her lips together. "See you later," she said smiling. She walked out of the bathroom and the other girls watched her leave.

"Okay," Kitty said with a sarcastic tone. "You," Kitty said indicating the red haired girl.

"Barbra," she replied with a smile.

"Barbra," Kitty corrected herself. "You can have Toki," she knew they would be a good match to some extent.

"Kelly," the brunette girl muttered. "I'd be fine with Pickles."

"My name is Andrea and I'll take Murderface," she said applying blush to her face.

"Okay then, I'll take Nathan," Kitty said. "Well," she said glancing at herself one last time in the large mirror," let's get started."

The girls nodded and marched out of the bathroom together.

* * *

Whitney was walking through the hallways. She had on a tube top that barely covered her large breasts and a short mini skirt, high heels and thigh high nylons. She wandered around trying to figure out where to go. She opened an unlocked door and entered a room full of white. She saw glimpses of random pictures. They were of Skwisgaar and his girlfriend. 

She smiled knowing she was in the right room. She closed the door behind her and walked inside. She bent over a white desk to get a better view of a photo. She heard the door open and waited a few seconds before she glanced up to see him. She smiled slyly and slowly stood up straight.

"Whos are yous?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I was asked to come to," she turned her head dramatically", to find something." She walked over towards him and battered her eyes. "I guess its not here."

Skwisgaar tried to control himself, but it was close to impossible. He had never been tempted by anyone since he began dating Bianca.

"Well," Whitney said taking a step closer towards him. She made her chest stand out a bit more.

Without a second thought Skwisgaar began kissing her. She smiled to herself and went with the moment.

* * *

Andrea sighed and walked into the lounge. She saw several televisions and video games. She walked towards one of the large red couches. She placed her hand on the soft red felt. She glanced around and smiled. She turned when she heard the door open and saw Murderface. Andrea inhaled deeply. 

"What are you doing here?" Murderface asked her.

"Just walking around," Andrea responded. She wasn't sure what to do, and decided to try and improvise.

Murderface walked towards her. He stared at her skimpy outfit and smirked. "Do you always dress like that?" He asked her.

"Only on special occasions," she replied with a slight smile.

"What special occasion is it for?" He asked curiously.

"That I'm working here," she responded. She did her best to sound seductive, but wasn't sure if she was doing it right. Andrea walked forward and bent down to pick up any random thing. Once she found the remote she stood back up. "I got it," she said.

"Excuse me," Murderface muttered and rushed out of the room.

He walked down the hallways and made his way to his bedroom. Amelia was there searching through the closet. Murderface walked over towards her and kissed her.

* * *

Barbra was walking down some stairs. She had no idea where she was going. She walked down the long hallway hoping that she would run into a map or some sort of sign. Barbra turned the knob and opened a door. She walked inside and was stunned. She was standing inside a large studio. 

"Wow," she muttered. She walked closer towards the booth amazed. She lightly touched the glass.

"Don'ts touch that's," Toki shouted from behind her.

She jumped and turned around. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Whos are yous?" Toki asked her.

"Barbra," she responded.

"Whats are yous doings here?" Toki asked suspiciously.

"I got lost," she responded.

"Oh," Toki responded. He paused for a second. Then he smiled and held out his candy bowl. "Do yous wants some?" He asked her.

Barbra shrugged her shoulders", sure."

* * *

Kelly walked around Mordhaus randomly. She really didn't care if she met up with Pickles or not. She knew he wasn't the one they were after anyway; at least, not at the moment. She walked down a hallway and paused at a slightly open door. It was Pickles; he was with his girlfriend and model Vanessa. 

Vanessa was finishing buttoning up her blouse. Pickles was lying on the bed watching her. Vanessa smiled at him.

"How do I look?" Vanessa asked.

"Well," Pickles said pulling her onto the bed. "You always look great, but you do look best when the clothes are off."

Vanessa giggled and they shared a short kiss.

"I'm wish I didn't have to go work today," Vanessa said.

"I'll always be here when you get back," Pickles told her.

"I love you," Vanessa said.

"I love you to," Pickles responded.

Kelly stood up straight and glanced around. She shrugged her shoulders and figured that it wouldn't matter if she didn't do her job. She walked down the hallway and turned the corner.

* * *

Kitty knew she couldn't fail. She had been instructed to keep Nathan from marrying Angelina. That was the reason they were sent here in the first place. She walked around Mordhaus for a while. She followed Kelly towards the hallway where the guy's bedroom was located. 

She opened a door and walked inside. She could tell it was Nathan's and Angelina's room. She pulled her skirt up as high as it could go. She wasn't sure how she was going to pull this off, but had a random idea. She crawled on top the bed and posed her body seductively.

A few minutes later the door opened and Nathan stood in the door way. He just stared at Kitty mostly confused. He closed the door behind him and continued to stare at her.

"Why are you in here?" He asked.

"I'm here," Kitty said", to make your wildest dreams come true." She had no idea how it came off, but hoped for the best.

"Uh," Nathan didn't know how to respond. "I should eh-"

"Why? How much longer do you have to be free, to truly be free?" Kitty said. She was hoping that it would work. She stood up and crawled closer towards him. "Why should she keep you from having fun, or at least one last wild party?" She asked making herself pout.

**Discovery**

Whitney lifted herself out of Skwisgaar's arms. She got dressed and made her way down the large hallway. She had accomplished her goal and was rather pleased with herself. She walked through Mordhaus unsure of what to do now. When a staff member asked her who she was, she just told them she was in the intern program.

She carefully opened a door and peeked inside. It looked like an office. She was intrigued and decided to walk inside. She closed the door behind her carefully and glanced around. There was a large window off to her left; a desk stood a foot or two in front of it. A small table lamp provided limited light. The closed curtains kept it dark. Whitney walked towards the desk and glanced at the papers neatly stacked.

"Fan mail," Whitney muttered to herself.

She sat in the large leather chair and continued to glance through the papers. She found a planner that listed things to prepare for, and so on. Since most of the things on the desk involved the girls, she figured that it was Geneva's office. She began opening drawers, one refused to open.

Whitney pulled out a hair pen and did her best to unlock the small lock. It finally clicked and she was able to open it. There were several papers messy placed inside it. She pulled them out to the best of her abilities. She found a large manila folder and opened it. Her eyes widened.

"I got you now," she muttered.

She flipped through the pages. This folder contained the history on all of the girls. Everything about their past, felonies, schools, even people they used to date. She put it off to the side and opened another folder. It contained details accounts about what had been happening to the girls since they'd been here.

"The weddings mustn't proceed," Whitney muttered to herself ", by any means necessary."

* * *

Angelina was searching for Drew. She just wanted someone to talk to about her feelings. She opened the door that lead to Drew's private room, and walked inside. 

"Drew," Angelina called out. "Drew, are you here?"

She walked over towards the large section of small television sets. She smirked to herself. They were connected to the tiny video recorder's that had been placed in their bedrooms. She glanced through the television screens and noticed a girl in Skwisgaar's bedroom. She wasn't Bianca and was getting dressed and walked out of the room.

She was about to mutter something but then glanced at the screen that was her and Nathan's bedroom. She immediately turned the volume up and watched the scene play out. The girl was lying on their bed, wearing nearly nothing. Nathan walked inside.

_"Why are you in here?" He asked._

_"I'm here," Kitty said", to make your wildest dreams come true." She had no idea how it came off, but hoped for the best._

_"Uh," Nathan didn't know how to respond. "I should eh-"_

_"Why? How much longer do you have to be free, to truly be free?" Kitty said. She was hoping that it would work. She stood up and crawled closer towards him. "Why should she keep you from having fun, or at least one last wild party?" She asked making herself pout. _

Angelina stood shocked by what she was watching. She couldn't speak or even move. Angelina collapsed onto the ground and began rocking her body. The shock was overpowering, and she lay down on the floor. She wanted to try and make sense of this, but couldn't find a possible explanation. She finally came to a decision.

"This is my fault," she muttered to herself. "I shouldn't have pressured him so much." She glanced down at the floor.

She lifted herself up but continued to stare at the ground. The door opened and Drew walked inside.

"Angelina," Drew muttered surprised. "What are you doing in here?"

Angelina walked towards Drew's small desk. She couldn't explain to her how she felt. She couldn't even explain how she felt to herself. She glanced at a small card on Drew's desk. She picked it up and read it carefully.

Need to get away for a while? Want to try and improve yourself naturally? Then come and join Mrs. Henderson's beauty treatment program. We promise to help enhance your beautiful personality naturally, and all in one month or your money back.

"I'm going away for a while," Angelina muttered. "I have to go somewhere," she muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked confused.

Angelina stood up straight and walked past her and out the door. She walked through Mordhaus and left. She decided to try and give the program a try. At least it would keep her mind off of what she had just witnessed.

* * *

"You did what?" Bianca shouted at Skwisgaar. 

Drew had seen the recordings and had to tell the others the truth. She hated doing it, but didn't want to be held responsible later.

"How could you do this to me?" Bianca continued to shout.

"I got of Angelina," Amelia said holding the dehtphone to her ear. "She doesn't want to talk to Nathan at the moment."

"Let me talk to her," Pickles said and was handed the phone. "Hello, where are you?" Pickles listened closely. "You don't have to do that. Just come back home and we can sort it out when you get here. Hello? Hello?" Pickles put down the phone and glanced at the others. "She hung up on me," he told the others.

"What did she say?" Nathan asked.

"She joined some program, and said she'd be gone a month. She's sounded pretty upset," Pickles informed him.

"She should be," Bianca muttered. "I can't believe this is happening. It shouldn't be happening to begin with."

"I'ms sorrys, I don'ts knows what cames over mes," Skwisgaar said.

"Just don't talk to me for a while," Bianca said and stormed out of the room.

"At least I didn't cheat," Murderface said.

"Whys woulds you do somethings like thats?" Toki asked.

"I don'ts knows," Skwisgaar said shrugging his shoulders. "It jus' happened."

There was a moment's silence.

"I wonder what Angelina will be like when she gets back?" Pickles said breaking the silence.

**The Program**

"Why have you chosen to come here?" Mrs. Henderson.

"Just to get away for a while," Angelina replied sorrowfully.

"Why did you want to get away?

"Because," Angelina muttered. "I saw my boyfriend cheating on me."

"I see," Mrs. Henderson replied. "Well, I don't know if I can be of much help but I can try. What do you think caused him to cheat?"

Angelina shrugged his shoulders.

"You were pressuring him to get married weren't you? Look, people hate being pressured into things. Trust me, when he's ready to propose he'll do so. In the meantime just wait and enjoy the moments you do have together."

"That makes sense," Angelina still feeling hurt.

"Okay, let's do a whole new make over. I could help you with makeup and how you dress a bit; I could even do your hair."

"Can you help me lose a few pounds to?"

"I don't think you really need to lose weight, but if that's what you want," Mrs. Henderson said. "Let's get started."

For the next few weeks Mrs. Henderson got to work. She tried to teach how to walk more seductively. She also put her on a strict eating diet, and had her working out to lose a couple of pounds. She also taught her how to bring out her features with the right haircut and the appropriate makeup. Angelina also learned how to experiment with fashion a bit more. Mrs. Henderson even helped her with her anger management issues, as best she could.

Once the month was over, Angelina headed back to Mordhaus a new person. She just hoped that everyone else would like the change in her, or at least tolerate it.

**A Month Later**

Angelina inhaled deeply and made her way towards the lounge. She could feel her legs shaking slightly. She paused in front of the door. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a purple top, and black pants. She finally opened the door and walked towards the others.

Drew was the first to see her. She froze instantly astonished. Her ice cream fell from the spoon she was holding. The others turned to glance at her, each of them were just as astonished.

"Wowie," Toki muttered. "Yous looks differents."

"That is a good thing right?" Angelina asked smiling slightly. She still felt nervous.

"You've lost weight," Bianca said walking towards her.

"Yep," Angelina responded.

"Was it plastic surgery?" Bianca asked her suspiciously.

"Nope," Angelina replied ", just a diet and exercise."

Nathan gulped and walked over towards her. "Hi," he said and waited for her to start yelling.

"Hello," Angelina responded.

"You...you're not mad or anything?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"I've chosen to forget about it," Angelina responded. "That was the past, just so long as it doesn't happen again, I'm fine with that."

"What did they do to you? Amelia asked.

"I've had time to think that's all," Angelina said.

"If you say so," Drew muttered.

Vanessa walked over towards her. "Well," she said", just as long as your happy darling." She gave Angelina a welcome back hug.

"Excuse me miss," Charles said from behind Angelina.

Angelina turned around and smiled", you don't recognize me?"

"Angie?" Geneva asked astounded. "I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Yea, I know," Angelina responded. "Oh and you don't have to worry, I've come up with a ton of new ideas for outfits and the like. I should probably get started on them, I'll see ya' all around." She said with a wave and walked out of the room.

"She's in denial," Murdeface muttered.

"Yea, she's gone off the deep end," Pickles added.

"She'll get over it after a while," Amelia said. "It just takes time."

"See what happens when you cheat?" Bianca said sarcastically.

**Nots So Goods Change**

The guys were getting ready to work on their next album in the studio. Dick Knubbler was going to come down and help out later. The guys were mostly sitting on the couch. Skwisgaar had a guitar in his hand and was practicing. Nathan walked and saw the guys.

"Abouts times you shows up," Swkisgaar said.

"Yea," Pickles added", where were you?"

"I was with Angelina," Nathan replied.

"How is she doing?" Pickles asked.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "She's not the same."

"I knows. She creppings me outs," Toki said.

"You shouldn't have cheated on her," Murderface muttered. "I didn't cheat."

Pickles smacked Murderface in the back of the head. "Yea, that was a pretty shitty thing to do," Pickles said, pretending he didn't hit Murderface.

"Maybes this won'ts lasts," Toki said.

"Whats should we dos?" SKwisgaar asked. "I don'ts likes this change in hers."

"There has to be a way to change her back," Pickles muttered.

"But how?" Murderface questioned.

**The Dungeon Cell**

Angelina yawned and stretched her arms out. She had created around twelve different sketches of possible outfits. Feeling a sense of accomplishment she decided to get a snack then go to bed. She turned off the lights and walked through the hallways. She managed to sneak into the kitchen and for once Jean-Pierre wasn't there. She pulled out a few slices of ham and had a soda to wash it down with.

She wasn't feeling tired, so she allowed herself to wander the hallways. Everyone was asleep, except for a few of the night staff. She wandered into a few hallways she didn't recognize. They felt darker if that was at all possible. She came to a narrow stairway that had an eerie mournful feel to them. She gulped and grabbed a lit torch that hung on the wall, and then proceeded down the stairway.

The stairway curved slightly. It terrified and saddened her at the same time. She smelled a strong stench but ignored it. She found herself more curious than ever about what was down the end of the stairs. She finally came to the end, the place was barely lit. She allowed her eyes to adjust and realized that it was actually a dungeon. She wasn't at all surprised that Mordhaus had one, in fact she had been wondering where it was kept.

She walked further into the dungeon and glanced at the cells. She noticed that there were human bones randomly lying on the ground. She couldn't tell if it was just decoration or if it they were real. She sighed and was about to turn around to leave when she heard a low moan come from the distance. She turned around and walked towards the sound.

A woman was sitting on one of the benches with a teenage kid in her arms. The teenage kid was crying in low whimpers. He had short red hair, a dirty shirt and torn jeans. Angelina quickly recognized the woman. She was the one she saw on the video tape, she was the one Nathan cheated on her with.

"What the hell," Angelina muttered under her breath. She wasn't sure how to feel; disgusted, sad, jealous, furious, or even joy.

"Don't let them catch you down here," Kitty whispered to Angelina.

"What is your name?" Angelina asked bitterly.

Kitty glanced up at her. "Kitty Elena," she replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"How did you end up down here?" Angelina asked. She wanted to know the full answer, plus thought it might be amusing to see what happens.

Kitty sighed", I did something terrible. I wasn't smart enough to leave like the others did, so I was put down here by that manager."

"The others?" Angelina asked intrigued.

"The other girls. It's a long story and I don't think you should stick around to hear it. If the roadies or the guards catch you they will do the same to you," Kitty warned her.

"I'm not afraid of them," Angelina said boldly. "Tell me this long story. I'm very much interested in hearing about it."

"Well," Kitty began. "I guess it started about two months ago. I was kidnapped trying to get into my apartment by this man. I'm not sure what he worked for, I only knew that he must have had some affiliation with the military. They offered me a chance pardon if I would do a special job. I agreed of course, not knowing what it entailed.'

"The job was to make sure that Nathan Explosion didn't get married. They said to sleep with him that why his girlfriend would break up with him. By the time I knew what it was I couldn't do take back my promise to do it. So, me and four other girls came here. We were all told to sleep with the band members, and get information. I'm not sure who for though.'

"Anyway, the other girls left afterwards, but I stayed. I was questioned intensively by the manger Charles, I think his name is. I was kept under constant watch. It was hell. I told him all I knew, but I guess it wasn't what he wanted to hear. One random day I was placed down here and was forgotten. I haven't eaten in days, and haven't had water for hours."

"I see," Angelina replied more confused then before. "So, you were tricked into doing what you did? Why did you go ahead with it anyway? You could have just lied or run away or something-couldn't you?"

"They told me that no matter where I ran they would find me. Trust me, people do strange things out of fear," Kitty replied remorsefully.

"You should have run," Angelina muttered under her breath. "If you ever get out of here, what will you do?"

"I don't think there is much I can do," Kitty said. "I guess I would try to apologize for being such and idiot. Who knows I probably do deserve what I'm getting now."

Angelina sighed. "No," she responded", no you don't." Angelina thought about it for a few seconds. "What's the kid in here for?"

"For illegally downloading a song," Kitty informed her.

"Oh, well I don't know what I can do. I guess I can try and get you something to eat and drink possibly," Angelina said.

"You shouldn't do that. What if you get caught? They well torture you to."

Angelina smirked. "I don't think they would dare try. I'll be back later."

Angelina finished and left. She walked back up the steps and carefully placed the torch back to its original place. She rushed back into the kitchen and pulled out several slices of ham. She also pulled out two sodas. She figured it was better than nothing.

'Why am I doing this?' she thought to herself.

She shook her head and figured she'd accepted her apology. She pulled out a large plate and placed the slices on it. She also put some fresh bread on it. Grabbing the plate and the sodas she rushed back down into the dungeon. She knew this was completely against her nature, but continued anyway. She walked down the narrow steps and into the dungeon. She came to the cell that Kitty and the teenage kid were in.

"I got you something," Angelina said.

Kitty stood up and walked towards the cell bars. She smiled, the teenager rushed over towards Angelina. He took a slice and began eating it rapidly.

"Thank you," Kitty said.

"No problem," Angelina told her.

Kitty took the plate and the sodas. Kitty began eating slice and opened the can of soda. Angelina watched them eat still unsure of how to feel. She hated Kitty, but still felt sorry for her. A few minutes later Angelina turned her head at the sound of approaching footsteps. Kitty had a look of genuine panic on her face.

"You have to get out of her, hid or something."

"Don't panic Kitty. I can take care of myself," Angelina said confidently. "I suppose I should tell you my secret," she said and walked closer towards Kitty. She whispered ", I am Nathan's girlfriend."

Kitty stared at her mortified. She was frozen from the shock of hearing her name. Angelina stared towards the dungeon entrance. Charles walked towards her with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Charles asked her.

"Research," Angelina replied.

"Research, right."

"What does it matter to you anyway?"

"This doesn't concern you," Charles said.

"Of course it does," Angelina said. "She was the one who slept with my boyfriend. It has everything to do with me. "

Charles thought about it for a few seconds. "Aren't you happy to see her here? I thought you'd be furious and would kill her yourself."

"I've had an interesting talk with her, and," Angelina said glanced at Kitty. "I accepted her apology; just as long as it doesn't happen again." Angelina sighed and knew she was going to hate herself for this. "Let her go."

"You can't be serious," Charles said in disbelief.

"I am serious. I understand where she's coming from. So yea, just go ahead and let her go. Oh and let the kid to, I think he's knows better now."

"Look, there are some things that I can't do," Charles told her.

"You're the one who put them in here in the first place. Look, if you're concerned about them blabbing why not just keep them in Mordhaus. Kind of like probation until you know that they won't run off their mouths about what they went through."

"I just can't let them go. You of all people should understand," Charles began but Angelina interrupted.

"I understand plenty. Look, I've been through hell myself since I've been here. Losing a pinky, killing people, having thousand of people hate me all at once, and nearly dying twice now," Angelina said exhaling. "Besides you owe me."

"For what?" Charles questioned her.

"For Geneva, if I hadn't said that I thought it was a good idea to let her stay the guys would have killed her."

Charles glared at her. "One of these days that is not going to work."

"I know it won't. It actually didn't work until now," Angelina said. She remembered very well when she said that to Dehtklok and the girls. It cost her plenty, but it's worth the risk. "I'll even keep an eye on them, that way you don't have to worry about it that much."

"Fine," Charles finally agreed.

**Whitney's Scheme**

Whitney held the two manila folders close to her chest. She had spent the month perfecting the perfect plan. She walked into the office and stopped in front of a secretary's desk. The secretary had an earpiece in her ear, and was glancing through some papers. She glanced up at Whitney.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"I hear to speak with Delilah Richards," Whitney said. "I have an appointment under Camille."

"Oh of course," the secretary said. "Go right on in. The office door is down the hall and to your right."

"Thank you," Whitney said and made her way towards the office.

She opened the large door and walked inside. Delilah was sitting behind a large desk full of paperwork. She had long brown hair, and wore a business outfit. She had one reading glasses. She smiled when she saw Whitney and took off her glasses.

"How are you doing today Miss Camille," Delilah greeted.

"I'm doing well," she said taking a seat ", and yourself?"

"I'm doing great. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I just want to know how you would feel taking on what will become one of the most famous cases in history."

"I'm listening," Delilah said.

"I got several signatures to bring up a case against Nathan Explosion's girlfriend. I want you to take up the opposing side," Whitney informed her.

"Are you serious?" Whitney nodded to confirm Delilah's answer. "Look, I could never do that. I like the band too much to do such a thing. I'm sorry."

"So, you like Dethklok then?"

"Very much so," Delilah confessed.

"I bet you have a crush on one of them don't you. You can tell me, who it is you're crushing on," Whitney said putting on a fake smile.

"Well," Delilah began. "I like Nathan." Delilah giggled and went back to her serious posture.

"Don't be ashamed. He is a great hunk of man. You know, you could be his girlfriend."

"Me? No, why would he choose me? I mean look at Angelina. She 's perfect, and I'm well," Delilah didn't finish her sentence.

"I understand," Whitney said. "What if Angelina was out of the picture? What if she was well out of the way and Nathan was available? I'm sure someone like you would have no trouble reeling him in."

"Do you honestly think so?"

"I know so," Whitney said.

"I don't know," Delilah wasn't sure if she should believe her or not.

"Look, I have what you'll need to get rid of her," Whitney said showing her the folders. "Everything about the girl's past, their activities, even their felonies. It's all in these two folders." Whitney placed them on Delilah's desk and inched them closer towards her. "You can have Nathan all to yourself and Angelina can not interfere. Will you take on the trail?"

"What if it hurts Nathan though? I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"It won't hurt him. Read the files, Angelina has been skating on thin ice ever since they began dating. That ice is thinning, and thinning. I bet he won't even notice if she left. Who would want to be with someone has demanding and controlling as her anyway?"

"I uh," Delilah hesitated. She stared at the folders with curiosity and shame. "Well, I guess it would give me a chance to get to know him better-wouldn't it?"

Whitney smiled", of course it would."

**Announcement**

The next morning Angelina wonder how she was going to explain having a teenage kid and the woman who her boyfriend cheated on her with follow her around for a while. She thought about it and couldn't come up with a great explanation. She decided to just come out with the truth. She instructed the two of them to wait outside of the door until she told them to come inside.

She walked into the room. Toki and Drew were playing DDR. The others were relaxing in the hot tub. Angelina decided it was now or never. She sighed and walked towards them.

"Oh, hey Angie," Pickles said.

"I have something to tell you all, and I'm sure you'll think I'm insane," Angelina said.

"We think that now," Bianca muttered.

"No, I mean you will truly think I lost it," Angelina said.

"It can't be that bad," Amelia said.

Drew and Toki paused their game curious about what Angelina had to tell them.

Angelina inhaled deeply", All right, last night I found some people and decided to try and help them. I really don't why, but I did. So, now I'm keeping an eye on them until they prove that they won't betray us or anything."

"That doesn't sound that bad," Vanessa said.

"Yea, well I'm getting to that part," Angelina said. "Um, perhaps I should just have you met them. Um, okay."

Kitty and the teenage kid walked inside. Everyone just stared bewildered. They all knew who Kitty was, and knew very well what she did.

"What the hell is wrong you?" Bianca shouted.

"I told you that you'd think I lost it," Angelina muttered.

"No, this is just insane," Murderface shouted.

"Why did you decide to help her?" Nathan asked.

"I talked with her about it and well yea," Angelina said. "Just so long as it doesn't happen again, I'm fine with it."

"Come here," Bianca said.

Angelina knelt down and stared at her. Bianca slapped her.

"What are you thinking?" Bianca yelled.

"I guess I probably deserve that," Angelina said.

"Evens I haves to admits thats it is a bad idea," Toki said.

"Whos becomes friends with the persons who slept with theirs boyfriends?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I know, I know," Angelina muttered.

"Does this have anything to do with that place you went to you last month?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't think it does," Angelina said.

"Well uh," Nathan began unsure. "I guess if that's what you want to do."

"You can't be serious," Pickles said.

"Thi wills jus' leads to troubles," Skwisgaar muttered.

"Perhaps even more than trouble," Amelia said. "I generally understand you Angelina, but this is a bit extreme; especially for you."

"Before you lost it you would have killed her with your bare hands," Drew said. "No offense, but I've seen you kill for less than that before."

"I know," Angelia said. "It's probably the craziest thing I'll ever do, and you're right I shouldn't be doing it."

"Then why are you doing it?" Bianca asked.

Angelina thought about it for a second ", because she honestly apologized. "

"Fine, but if anything happens," Bianca said.

"It'll be my fault, I know," Angelina responded.

**Court Order**

Over the course of a week things settled down. Everyone had managed to grasp the concept of Angelina begin friends with Kitty. Kitty helped her out with Dethfashion. The teenage kid would often hang out with Toki and Drew. They'd challenge each other at video games and the like. Although everyone kept a closer watch on her, everything was going smoothly.

Angelina walked into Geneva's office. She handed her some of her drawings for a few recent outfits. Geneva looked them over carefully. Geneva glanced up at her.

"Very well done Angie," Geneva said. "I'll have the staff work on them right away."

"I'm glade you like them," Angelina said happily.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"What did you do to make my husband mad at you?"

"You could tell that huh," Angelina said playing with her fingers.

"Yea, of course I could. You know that gives you away every time," Geneva said.

Angelina stopped playing with her fingers and stared at her. "Well, I kind of used you to get my way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I told him that if it wasn't for me then you'd be dead. So he owed me a large favor."

"I can see why he's mad. Why would you do such a thing?"

"How else would I get Kitty and that kid free? I know I shouldn't have said it, but I did. I'll probably die over it later."

"I doubt you'll die," Geneva said.

"I nearly did last time. " Angelina let out a breath of air. She glanced at Geneva. "How far along are you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," Geneva said.

"I can tell, you're pregnant, your stomach is growing, and it's not because you're gaining weight."

"Two months now," Geneva said.

"How long do you intend to keep I from everyone else?"

"I don't know. Charles told me what happened when you said you wanted children. I'm terrified of telling anyone about it."

"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later. Otherwise you'll have to keep the child hidden from everyone forever. I doubt that you could pull that off, or that you would want to."

"I guess your right. Will you help me tell them? You seem to be good at things like that."

"When you put it like that," Angelina said smiling.

"I'm serious. You can practically get away with murder around here."

"I suppose. All right, whenever you're ready I'll help you."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Angelina left and headed back to her studio. Kitty was working on an outfit for herself. She said she always wanted something personalized to wear. Geneva watched them through the cameras in her office. She wasn't sure how to treat Kitty. She just decided to follow Angelina. Charles walked into her office.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watching Angelina and Kitty," Geneva replied. She turned off the television. "Angelina says she feels guilty about what she said."

"I'm sure she does," Charles said.

"You don't have to pretend anything with me. I know better than they do," Geneva said.

"What would you have me do? Tell you that I despise her. She keeps getting her way with everything, and she hasn't been here that long. I can't touch her, or do anything to her."

Geneva smiled", I just want you to be honest with me. She doesn't always get her way, it just seems like she does. I've read the files. She's just one very lucky person that's all."

"I suppose she is. One of these days her luck is going to fade. When it does there will be no turning back."

Geneva stood up and walked around her desk. "I know you don't like her, but she isn't all that bad. She has done some good things hasn't she?"

Charles smiled and placed his arms around her. "Yes that she has."

They kissed each other romantically. Geneva's office door burst open. One of the roadies ran in carrying a large envelope.

"My lord, my lady," he said running towards them. "I have some bad news," he handed the envelope to Geneva.

Geneva opened it to read the letter. It was a court order for Angelina.

"My god," Geneva muttered.

"What is it?"

"Angelina is wanted at a court hearing," Geneva said handing Charles the letter. "They want to argue about her sanity."

"It's all over the news," the roadie said. "I just got done watching it."

"Does anyone else know?" Charles asked.

"Not that I know of," he responded.

"Let me try to figure this out," Charles said.

Charles got to work trying to resolve the situation. This time, it was impossible to get out of. Whoever set up the trail, made sure all holes were filled. Geneva tried to find any loophole available, but none existed. Angelina was going to have a trail in a couple of days to argue over her sanity.

**Court Hearing**

Angelina walked into the court room the morning of her trail. She was first to be notified. She decided it would be best to go through it alone; much to the disappointment to the band and the girlfriends. Kitty and the teenage kid became the number suspects. Both of them were proven innocent due to the fact that they were rarely left alone.

Angelina took her seat beside Charles and Geneva. They had hired a couple of lawyers to help, but wanted to make sure things went smoothly. Angelina was nervous but did her best to hide it. She figured that Charles and Geneva had it under control and that she wouldn't have to worry about anything.

The opposing lawyers finally arrived. Angelina swallowed glancing at them. They began discussing the case to themselves. The doors opened behind her. Angelina turned around in her chair to see Dethklok and the girls walking with them. They walked towards her.

"You honestly didn't think we'd let you go it alone?" Pickles muttered.

Angelina smiled", thanks for coming."

"Please rise for judge Weathers," a police cop announced. Everyone rose for the judge.

The judge walked inside and took her seat behind the large desk. She cleared her throat and began. "Okay, we're going to try and keep this simple and quick. No jury and no media. Are we ready to proceed?"

For the first time it actually hit her, it truly hit her. If she was on trail, then quite possibly Charles and Geneva didn't have it under control. She could end up in jail, or an institution. The trial proceeded as normally as it could have gone. That was except for the fact that Dethklok was getting bored, and possibly drunk. Lawyer Delilah brought out surprising evidence. Now came time for questioning.

Drew's twin sisters were brought in to be questioned separately. The brunette was up first. She placed her hand on the Bible and swore her truthfulness. She took her seat and waited for Delilah to question her.

"In experience," Delilah began", what is Angelina like personally?"

"She's a nice person," the brunette replied.

"Didn't she kill your sister Jenna? Remember you are under oath," Delilah said knowing what the truthful answer was.

"No, she did not."

"What about a Jimmy Asperth? What happened to him?"

"He fell," The brunette said. It was halfway true.

"He fell? Is that all, or was there more to it than that?"

She wasn't sure how to respond. She merely nodded hoping that it would be enough. Delilah moved on to the next question.

The questions continued, but Delilah didn't appear to be getting anyway. It was time to question the blonde. Charles asked her a few questions. They were mostly about how it was self defense.

"Tell me about Angelina?" Delilah asked.

"Well," The blonde began", she's nice. Um, she's a good friend."

"Okay," Delilah said. "Have you ever witnessed her committing a murder or some act of violence to another individual?"

"Um," She wasn't sure how to answer. "I haven't seen her do anything out of the ordinary," that was the closest she could get to the truth.

"Out of the ordinary, what do you consider ordinary?" Delilah said emphasizing the word ordinary.

"I dunno," she responded. "I think my life is ordinary." She was being honest. She didn't consider her life different anyone else's.

Delilah didn't really get any useful information out of them. At least she hoped she didn't. Angelina began to notice how their answers sounded murky, like they were hiding something. She only hoped it would improve. Charles did his best to fill in the blanks, but to their advantage.

"I would like to call a James Harperfield," Delilah said.

"Oh shit," Vanessa muttered under her breath ", my cousin."

"Very well," the judge said.

"About time," someone said walking inside.

Angelina turned to see two men, surrounded by at least four women. She raised an eyebrow in surprise, but turned to glance back at the judge. James walked over towards the stand, but stopped to stare at Angelina. He had one dark purple suit and had a cane with him.

"Hello my lovely angel," he said smiling at her. "What might your name be?"

"Angelina," she muttered staring at him curiously.

"Divine," he said and kissed her hand.

Angelina pulled her hand away quickly. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him. He was sworn in and took his seat. He kept his eye on Angelina.

"Do you know Angelina personally?" Delilah asked.

"No, but I would like to," he responded licking his lips.

"Okay, what is your association with a Jonas Nasayana?"

"He's my uncle, my mother's side," he responded. He kept his hands atop his cane and kept a straight posture.

"What was your general impression of him?" Delilah asked.

"A religious antic, he went way too far. Let's just say that we had different opinions," he said.

"I see. How did you feel when you heard he passed away?"

"Personally, I was happy with it. I wouldn't have to put up with his weekly phone calls telling me how I was the worst thing on this earth."

"I see. How would you feel if it was proven to be murder, by Angelina?" Delilah said using her head to point to the defendant.

"If that is so, then I'm highly grateful for it," he responded.

"Okay," Delilah muttered under her breath", weird family."

Delilah couldn't get too much from him. He did his best to answer the questions and flirt with Angelina at the same time. Charles made it clear that James didn't know enough about her to be a good witness.

Mrs. Henderson was next. Angelina was surprised that she was being called to the stand. She had only known her for a month, and hadn't spoken to her since then.

"Mrs. Henderson," Delilah began", how long have you known Angelina Von Lee?"

"For only a month," Mrs. Henderson responded.

"And what was your general impression of her?"

"Well, she is a sweet girl. She is just depressed is all," Mrs. Henderson said in full sincerity.

"Depressed? Care to explain that a bit more?"

"Well, she's been hurt that's all. She thinks she has to change but she doesn't."

"I see,' Delilah said.

Mrs. Henderson was an encouraging witness. She answered honestly; however, she didn't enough to condemn anyone.

Another surprisingly person to bring to the stand was roadie #387. Delilah didn't get anywhere until she had demanded to see the back of his neck. #387 refused, but Charles spoke in his defense. It was wrong to ask something of a witness that he or she didn't want to respond, or act, to. Angelina began to wonder what the big deal was of seeing the back of their necks. She decided to ask later.

Next came the most surprising witness of all. Angelina's sister. Adrienne Von Lee was an exact replica of Angelina, only she was younger and had her hair cut shorter. A long black streak hung in her face, nearly covering her right eye. Everyone watched her curiously. This was the first that anyone had seen someone from Angelina's family.

"How long have you known Angelina?" Delilah asked.

"Most of my life," Adrienne responded. "I haven't talked to her in a couple of years though."

"Okay," Delilah said glancing up at her. "And how would you describe Angelina as a child?"

"My sister? Well, she was the oldest, kind of gawky. Um, she used to look out for me, and help me most of the time."

"Isn't true that when you were five, and she was ten, that you two burned a house?"

"That was proven false by a jury," Adrienne responded.

"Was it now?" Delilah said. "I thought it remained undecided."

Adrienne shrugged her shoulders. "You can't prove anything," she muttered under her breath inaudibly.

Charles questioned her for a bit. Adrienne really hadn't been in touch with her sister for several years. She answered to the best of her abilities, but Angelina knew she would never tell the full story. Adrienne was too much of a firecracker, and could just as easily end up in the same situation. Afterwards Adrienne walked over towards the band and sat behind Nathan and Pickles.

"So, which one of you is dating my sister?" Adrienne asked in a low whisper.

"He is," Pickles said pointing at Nathan.

"Have you proposed to her yet?" Adrienne asked.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. Adrienne lightly smacked his back.

"She can't wait forever," she whispered. "Oh, by the way nice to met you."

"I would like to call one last witness," Delilah announced. "Angelina Von Lee."

"Fine," the judge said.

Angelina was speechless. She wondered what they were getting at bringing her to the stand. She glanced at Charles and Geneva. Geneva shrugged her shoulders; Charles nodded.

"Um, okay," Angelina muttered and made her way to the witness stand. She was sworn in and took her seat.

"Miss Lee," Delilah began", How long have you been at Mordhaus?"

"Well," Angelina began", around," she paused trying to remember when it was that she officially moved in. "I'd say a little over a year now."

"And in that time have you or have you not witnessed several crimes and deaths in the house alone?"

"Uh," Angelina didn't know how to respond. She didn't want anyone to get in trouble, but she also couldn't lie. "Well people die everyday, it's a natural fact of life." She answered without actually answering the question at hand.

Delilah smirked slightly. "Are you aware that just about everyone who works with Dethklok has a criminal background? For instance Eric Von Wiechlinghammer, the man whose job you replaced as the designer of Dethfashion, used the skin of his dead starved models for leather in the clothes."

"What?" Angelina said stunned. She hadn't heard of this small detail until now. She didn't know she had replaced anyone. "I'm sorry; I didn't know that until now."

"Let's see," Delilah said searching through some papers that she held in her hands. "There's a Leonard Rockstein, also known as Dr. Rockzo, who was a cocaine addict and stole 1,000 pounds from a police storage facility. Then there is a Dick Knubbler, the main producer for the band who did tax-evasion, disfigured a co-workers face-"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Angelina asked interrupted Delilah.

"It just makes me wonder," Delilah began turning her glance at Angelina. "What crimes have you done in the past? I mean, everyone else has one, why not you?"

"Um," Angelina didn't know how to respond. She was a criminal, and had done some things in her past, but she didn't want to reveal in a court room. "I don't," Angelina began unsure if it was the right answer.

"Why don't you tell them the truth," a voice came from the back of the court room.

"Whitney," Kitty muttered. She stood up and pointed at her", it was you."

Whitney merely smiled and walked towards Angelina. "I know your history as well as Delilah. So you might as well come out with it."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Angelina asked her.

"That doesn't matter now," Whitney said. "Just tell the truth, or are you afraid?"

There was a moment of silence. Skwisgaar remembered her; he did his best to keep everyone else from knowing the truth. Adrienne stared at Whitney with malice.

"Why don't you tell us what your first job was?" Delilah said taking the questions in another direction.

"I was in the military for two years," Angelina replied.

"What did you do before that?" Delilah restated the question slightly agitated.

"I um," Angelina didn't want to tell anyone about her past.

"You're under oath," Delilah muttered.

Angelina sighed and decided that she had no choice. "I was a," she said and purposely saying the last word so no one could hear it.

"What was that?" Whitney asked.

"I was a hit man," Angelina responded sorrowfully.

The entire courtroom was stunned, that was except for Charles and Geneva. Angelina couldn't believe she was coming out with any of this. She hated Delilah and Whitney for making her do this.

"Why don't you tell us about Edward Smith?" Delilah asked.

"What more do you want to know about me? That was during my dark days. It's all in the past," Angelina was doing her best to keep from crying. "It has no importance to what's going on now."

"I think it does," Whitney muttered.

"Fine," Angelina said. "He was the man who killed my mother and kidnapped me and my sister so we wouldn't tell anyone else. We were kept in cages until he abandon us at a nearby village. When someone asked me to kill him I took it," she said keeping a straight face. Tears were beginning to run down her eyes."Are you happy now?"

"Very," Whitney muttered.

**Verdict**

The judge had left to think about her decision. This was private hearing, so it was up to the judge to decide Angelina's fate. Angelina was sitting in her usual seat hoping that the judge decided in her favor. Charles and Geneva didn't seem too worried.

"I know God must have spent some extra time on you," James muttered.

Angelina glanced up to see him smiling at her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't think it's true?" He said walking closer towards her. "You are truly one of the most precious angels to grace this earth."

"You do know that I'm on trail to prove that I'm not insane right?" Angelina finally snapped at him.

He grinned wider. "I like them fiery, adds more to life."

"Aren't you with one of those hoes that you came in here with?" Angelina asked. She was slightly stressed about the trail.

"For you, I'd become single in a heartbeat," he said.

"Yea right," Angelina remarked. "You'd run off with the first girl to wink at you."

"You must have dated some bad men in the past," he muttered. "Or you wouldn't be this bitter."

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood for this right now," Angelina said.

"That's all right," James said."I'll always be here waiting for you."

"Leave her alone," Nathan grumbled at James.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"I'm her boyfriend," Nathan responded.

"I see," James said staring at Nathan. "I can see why she's so bitter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pickles asked.

"Can you two please shut up," Angelina snapped again. She sighed and stood up walking towards them. "Look whatever your name is," Angelina said indicating James", I'm sorry, but I'm taken. If you truly love me then you'll be able to accept that and just stop this arguing. Okay?"

James smiled and nodded. "For you precious, anything," he finished and glanced at Nathan. "You're one lucky bastard," he said and walked out of the courtroom.

"You don't have to worry," Amelia said", you'll be found innocent."

"And you know that for sure?" Angelina asked.

"Definitely," Drew said.

"So," Adrienne said. She was standing directly in front of Charles and Geneva. "You two are my sister's lawyers?"

"Yes," Geneva said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to," Adrienne said. "How exactly does she know the two of you?"

"I'm her manager," Geneva replied.

"Oh, I see. Do you think Angelina will keep from getting arrested?"

"I know so," Charles responded.

"I'm glade you're so confident. I wish I could be that way, "Adrienne responded. "See you both later," she said and walked over towards Angelina.

"Hello," Angelina said.

Adrienne smiled. "Let me see you hands."

Angelina decided not to question her, and held out her hands. Adrienne smacked her hands.

"Ouch," Angelina said. "What was that for?"

"That's for not calling me or mother," Adrienne said.

"How is mommy doing?" Angelina asked.

"I thought your mom was dead?" Bianca asked.

"Our adoptive mother," Angelina responded. "She adopted us after our birth mother died."

"Oh," Bianca said.

Adrienne grabbed Angelina's shoulders and forced her to turn around. She did it once more and nodded.

"You've changed," Adrienne said.

"You can tell that after twelve or so years of not talking or seeing each other?"

"Yes," Adrienne responded. "So, you're dating the lead singer from Dethklok?"

"Yea," Angelina responded.

Adrienne patted Angelina's shoulder and said", good job."

"All rise," a policeman announced.

Angelina quickly went back to her seat. Everyone stood as the judge walked into the courtroom. She glanced at everyone indifferent. She took her seat. Everyone else took theirs. Angelina felt like vomiting from the fear of the decision.

"I must say I've heard some interesting testimonials today. I even found out a few things that I never would have even imagined possible. I don't know how anyone group can get away with the violent crimes you commit daily. It is appalling to think about the people you get involved with this type of life," the judge said.

"She could still rule in your favor," Drew whispered to Angelina.

The judge grabbed her gavel and held the handle firmly in her hands. "I would hate to think that you would have to continue to go through living with these people in your mental state; therefore, I'm sentencing you to a year in St. Francis Mental Ward." She slammed her gavel on her desk.

Angelina was stunned. It took a few seconds to officially sink in.

"What?" She said in disbelief. "You…you can't mean that. I'm not insane." She let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm not insane."

"Guards," The judge said before walking out of the courtroom.

Angelina stood up and moved out of the way from the table. "I'm not insane; you can't do this to me."

She turned to run but was soon attacked by the cops. Nathan quickly ran towards Angelina and tried to save her, but ended up being tasered. The others tried to help but didn't make it through. The cops managed to block them off and pull Angelina away.

"Wells gets yous outs soon," Toki shouted towards Angelina.

"Oh my god," Delilah muttered to herself. "What have I done?" She didn't want to hurt Nathan. Delilah grabbed a gun from one of the cops. "You tricked me," she shouted at Whitney. She placed the gun at her temple at pulled the trigger, killing her instantly.

Whitney turned and ran out of the courtroom. She ran out of the courthouse and into her large limo. She began to laugh evilly. She didn't care if it was for the Tribunal or not. She was just amazed that she was able to pull one over the greatest manager on this earth, and single handedly ruin several lives all at once.

**St. Francis**** Penitentiary **

Angelina was immediately handcuffed and placed onto a large bus. She was one the bus alone, it drove off quickly. There were several photographers and reporters trying to get her story, and get the best shots of her on the bus. It didn't take long for the bus to make its way out of the town. Angelina kept her head resting on the window of the bus.

She knew there was no going back and no way of escaping. She was still handcuffed with her hands behind her back. Two guards with two large shot guns ready to be used, plus the bus driver. She watched as the bus pulled through large Steele gates.

Angelina was quickly moved off the bus. She was lead through a walkway surrounded by a chain linked fence. Several women who stared at her, a few screamed random things at her, from the other side of the fence. She simply ignored them and continued to walk into the large brick building.

She went through the 'welcoming process' as they called it. She was given new cloths, a haircut, and a shower. She also had to endure a strip search and a few mug shots for their records. Once it was all over she was briefed on a few rules and led to her new cell.

The guard continued to wait for her to come out of the cell. She stepped out and stared at him.

"Listen," he said", I like what you do, so I'm going to give you a little heads up." His eyes roamed the small area and finally focused on her. "There is one last part of the welcoming process done by my boss. Trust me, your not going to enjoy it. When it happens just say yes." He said and walked off.

Angelina made her way into the lobby area. She was randomly walking around trying to get the fell of the place. Another girl walked up beside her. She began walking with Angelina.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she muttered. "My name is Carol Cherryblossom."

"Why are you following me?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Well, I want you to join our group. See, in order to truly survive life here, you need to be with a group. We can help look out for you, and even protect on most occasions."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Mostly we just need more to join our group. Our friends have a tendency to die off because we don't take to following the rules too easily," Carol said.

"I see," Angelina said.

"Look, you don't know how bad it is around here," Carol said", but you will soon enough."

**Why?**

Dehtklok was back at Mordhaus trying to figure out what happened. No one they liked had ever been convicted of any type of crime. Charles and Geneva were in their offices trying to figure out a few things. The details of the trail itself were murky. For instance, Delilah killing herself after shouting 'you tricked me.'

"I cants believes it," Toki said.

"Whys woulds anyones wants to locks hers up?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I don't know," Bianca said shaking her head. She was sitting by the large window. Some part of her hoped that she would see her running down the walk path and come into Mordhaus.

"It was the girl," Vanessa said ", the girl who appeared at her trail."

"Whitney Camille," Amelia said glancing up from her computer. "She's actually a multibillionaire heiress."

Drew glanced at the computer screen. She knew what she had done. She saw her on the screen, but never brought it up.

"How did she get the information about Angelina?" Bianca asked. "There's no way she could just know what she did."

Amelia shook her head", I don't know."

"She got it from here," Drew finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Pickles asked.

"I saw her on one of the televisions screens," Drew paused. She glanced at the floor feeling guilty about revealing this small piece of information. "She was the one who slept with Skwisgaar."

"Are you serious?" Bianca asked.

"That explains it," Vanessa said.

"You slept with that?" Murderface asked Skwisgaar.

"Yea," Skwisgaar replied with chagrin.

"What do we do now?" Nathan asked.

"There isn't anything we can do," Charles walking into the room.

"Why not? We could," Nathan paused in thought. "We could break her out."

"We've tried going over everything," Geneva said trying to be reassuring", but there isn't any other options available."

"Can we at least visit her?" Bianca asked.

"We can do that," Charles said. "I'll make the arrangements."

**Welcome to Hell**

Angelina had met up with the rest of the small group that called themselves Mort Sucre meaning sweet death. Heather was the brains and the main planner of operations. She was tall, thin, and had short brown hair. Louise was cursed by an abusive family, and ended up killing them all in the end. She never spoke a word. She was slightly chubby, short and had red hair. Then Caitlin, who was the muscle meant to protect them physically. She was tall, and had more muscle tone to her build, and black hair.

They were walking down the hallway so Angelina could meet the last person of the group, Alice. Alice was considered the most dangerous inmate there. She hated all men, and was known for torture. She also had a dangerous blood lust. They kept Alice in a straight jacket and was always kept caged in her cell.

"Here she is," Carol said ", Alice, the one truly insane individual."

Angelina glanced through the bars of the cell door. Alice was in her straight jacket, leaning against the large padded wall. She had piercing cobalt blue eyes, long blonde curly hair. Angelina lifted a hand and waved at her. She turned to look back at Carol.

"That's all of us," Carol said.

"Welcome to hell," Heather said.

"You're going to be in here for a long time," Caitlin said.

"I don't think I'm going to be in here that long," Angelina responded.

"Trust us," Carol said", you are never getting out of here. They put people in here to forget about them. The nuisances and the protestors are all sent here."

"No one has ever left this place alive," Heather said. "Even if they say you're supposed to be released, the doctors will make sure you remain here."

"Get comfortable," Carol said", they are planning to finish your welcome tonight."

Angelina kept her eyes open. She had no idea what was about to come. She was placed in her cell for the night. She remained awake waiting. She didn't want to be caught by surprise. Around eleven o'clock her cell door opened. She was led out of her room and down the narrow catwalk and down the stairs. A door was opened that had the word D Wing on it. She hesitated before moving forward.

"Get going," the guard told her.

Angelina forced her feet to move forward. She heard someone scream loudly. It echoed through the hallway. She turned to try and run but was caught by the two guards. They carried her into one of the rooms and strapped her into a chair. A few seconds later the door opened and a doctor walked inside.

"Angelina Von Lee," he muttered walking towards her. "You have done some interesting things in your life."

"What is this all about?" Angelina asked.

"As you know we only want complete corporation from our patients here. Therefore, I want you to surrender yourself to me, and I want you to say that you will obey me no matter what I ask of you," he said.

"You are insane," Angelina muttered.

"Wrong answer," he said and nodded to one of the guards.

The guard slapped Angelina. The doctor smirked and glanced down at her.

"I will never let you control me," Angelina told him. "No one ever controls me."

"I'm sure you'll change your tune after a while," the doctor said. "I have plenty of handy tools available, and several hours to kill."

The day went by. Angelina had kept her stance. The doctor had gotten tired of dealing with her and sent her back to her cell. She was thrown inside. She refused to move and remain on the floor. The cold air blew past her making her shiver. All she felt was the intense pain.

"Get up," a voice said.

She recognized the deep voice from her dream. She wasn't sure if this was another dream or an illusion. She just ignored it hoping it would pass.

"Get up," the voice commanded again.

Angelina did her best to force her arms to move. She tried to push herself up, but collapsed.

"You can do it," the voice said.

She inhaled deeply, and forced herself up. She grabbed onto the bed posts for support. The pain became worse, but she managed to push it aside. She glanced up and saw the same man.

"Who are you? Why do you care what happens to me?" Angelina asked staring at him.

"You were not supposed to be sent her," he said. "None of us wanted you to be here."

"Who are us?" Angelina asked.

"That doesn't matter now," he said. "All that matters is that you live."

"Why? What does my life mean to you or them?"

"You'll see," he said before disappearing into the shadows once again.

**A Visit**

It took several weeks before they could arrange a visit to the asylum. They boarded the hatredcopter and were flown somewhere in the Sonoran Desert. They got out and walked into a large brick building. They were seated in a large waiting room. It contained two doors, and one large wooden table. There was a camera in the corner, but and was lit by a single light bulb. Nothing could make it feel welcoming or cozy.

Charles and Geneva snuck away to get a better idea of the place. Angelina was led through the door. She glanced up at her visitors and smiled. She ran towards Nathan and placed her arms around him.

"I'm glade you made it," she said smiling.

"What happened to you?" Vanessa asked glancing at her.

"You look terrible," Pickles added.

"That's a long story," Angelina said.

* * *

Charles and Geneva had been walking around the place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They stopped in front of one of the cells. 

"What do you think?" Geneva asked.

Charles just shrugged his shoulders and glanced at a camera that was nearby.

"We need to get Angie out of here," Geneva said.

"There isn't anything we can do," Charles said. "We've tried."

"Not hard enough apparently," Carol said from the cell.

"Who are you?" Charles asked.

"Carol Cherryblossom," she told them. "Look, I might be able to help you. I just want you to help me get out of here."

"That could be arranged," Geneva said.

"Fine," Carol said. "Something you should know, this place isn't a true institution. They lost their creditability back in the fifties. The only reason this place has thrived is that the people sent here are the ones no one cares actually cares about. The doctors here aren't even true doctors. They pretend to be registered, but actually aren't."

"How do you know this?" Charles asked her.

"I've been here long enough to know some things," Carol said. "Listen to me, if you truly want Angelina back in one piece you'd better get her out of here soon."

"Why?" Geneva asked concerned.

"She's been making the doctors mad. See, they demand to have control over everyone who walks in through the doors. She has been refusing them. So it's only a matter of time before they give her the operation that no one ever comes back from."

* * *

Angelina told them as much as she could get away with. They were forced to leave after an hour of visitation. Angelina was locked up in a solitary confinement room, and would have to stay there for two hours. 

They found out Carol had told them information that could ruin them. To keep her from doing it again, he jaw was broken. She was given a pen and some paper to write out her thoughts.

**Truth **

Charles had managed to get a hold of Judge Weathers. She came into Mordhaus thinking that she had been invited to a party. She was quickly bound and gagged. She was placed inside a dark room, and was seated in a chair. Charles and Geneva walked inside and stared down at her.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"Why did you do it?" Geneva asked.

"Do what?" Judge Weathers responded.

Geneva slapped her and asked", why did you send Angelina to an institution?"

"What would you have done?" She asked. "I mean you heard all the stuff she did in the past. She is insane and I don't care how much money she makes."

"Really? Sources have told us different," Charles said.

"I don't know what your sources are," the judge said angrily," but I'm telling the truth."

"Right," Geneva said. She recoiled her hand about to slap her again.

"All right, all right," Judge Weathers said. "I had to do it. That girl, Whitney said she'd kill my family if I didn't. I don't know why she hates Angelina, but she made sure that she was sent away. She convinced Delilah, the other lawyer, to argue against Angelina in the case. Believe me, it was all her plotting, not mine."

"That bitch," Geneva muttered under her breath. "What should we do?"

Charles thought about it for a second. "We need to get a hold of Whitney."

Geneva nodded. Judge Weathers was released. She ran from Mordhaus never to return. Charles and Geneva began doing some research on Whitney Camille. The hard part would be getting anywhere close to her. She had top security, and plenty of money. She also had most of the paparazzi on her side, as well as an extremely loyal fan base.

They went to their bedroom that evening. The papers were placed on the nightstand beside their bed. They were about to fall asleep when their door burst open. #387 and #632 were standing there. #387 was holding a large envelope in his hands.

"My lord, my lady," he said. "This came from the institution. It says they're going to perform an operation on Angelina."

"Oh my go," Geneva said and quickly walked over towards him. She took the papers, and began reading."It is true; they're going to kill her."

"I'm going to go get her," Charles said.

"What do you want me to do?" Geneva asked.

"Just wait here," Charles told her. "I don't want to get anyone else involved with this, especially you."

"All right," Geneva agreed. She knew it would be best just for him to go alone.

Charles kissed her goodbye and got to work. He gathered several roadies to take with him, just in case. #387 was among them.

**Rescue**

A dozen helicopters were flown towards the institution. They dropped several of Dethklok's roadies off in the large desert courtyard. Charles got off and walked into the large brick building, the roadies followed close behind him. They killed off the guards and a few patients who might have opposed a threat.

Charles walked through the large hallways and came to the cell wing. Some of the patients were asleep in the cells; the others were staring down at them. He walked over towards Carol cell. She handed him a piece of paper that said she had been taken to D Wing for the operation, and that her jaw had been broken.

"Thank you," Charles and made his way through the large square room.

The cells surrounded him, and the roadies. Surprisingly the cell doors were opened. The patients kept in them peeked out of their open cells. Carol ran over towards Charles and grabbed his arm. She began pulling him towards D Wing. The patients began running towards the roadies and attacking, a few just stood off to the side and watched the chaos around them. Heather, Louise, and Caitlin followed Carol and Charles to D Wing.

Carol led him into the wing. She led him down the long hallway. She knew where they usually did the operations. It's was the last room at the end of the hall. They walked inside and saw several doctors surrounding something. Carol knew it was Angelina and picked up a large pipe to knock one of them unconscious.

"I should have known you would have shown up," the main doctor said.

Caitlin cracked her knuckles and began fighting with the doctors that stood in her way. Heather and Charles walked over towards Angelina who was lying on the bed asleep.

"They must have drugged her," Heather said.

"Why must their always be something to ruin my fun?" The doctor asked.

Charles walked over towards him, and in one swift motion knocked him out. The doctor fell to the ground unconscious. The other doctors had been killed by the girls. Heather tied the main doctor up and lifted his body up from the ground. The sound of the fight was coming closer.

"I think his patients want to have a talk with him," Caitlin said.

Heather and Caitlin tossed his body outside of the room. They quickly closed the door and locked it. The patients walked over towards the good doctor's body and began to claw at him. Before long he was torn apart by them, he let out one last scream before he finally died.

**Alice**

Angelina finally woke up, the medicine had worn off. It took a while for her eyes to adjust. She glanced around the room and sat up. Charles, Heather, Carol, Louise, and Caitlin were there.

"About time you woke up," Caitlin said.

"What's going on?" Angelina asked.

"We've been trapped in this room for an hour," Heather said. "How are you feeling?"

"Slightly groggy," Angelina responded", otherwise I'm all right." She glanced at Charles. "I'm glade you came."

"I heard they were going to kill you, so I had to interfere," Charles said.

"Thank you," Angelina said.

"I think we can make it out of here," Heather said. "I'm sure most the fighting is probably done with by now."

"I'm willing to give it a try," Caitlin said.

Louise and Carol nodded.

"All right," Angelina said. She got off the operating bed slightly wobbly, but found her balance quickly.

Caitlin peeked out from the door, the hallway was empty. She opened the door wider and made her way through D Wing. She walked over the main doctor's body and headed to the door that would lead them closer to the exit. The others followed behind her.

Caitlin opened the door and was quickly pushed backwards by a strong force. Alice stood in the doorway. Someone had let her out of her cell and out of her straight jacket. Her wavy blonde hair was a mess, and her eyes were cold.

"Alice," Heather muttered.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked.

"You all betrayed me," she responded.

"Shit," Heather said. "We have to run; there might be another exit that way. Follow me," she said. She opened a door that led to another hallway.

Caitlin remained to try and take care of Alice. The others ran behind Heather hoping that it lead to the exit. Caitlin led them through the hallways quickly; they were inches from the exit now. Heather opened another door and a large axe was forced into her chest. Her body fell on the floor dead.

"Crap," Louise said.

Alice walked out from the hidden doorway. She swung her axe at Louise. Louise ducked to avoid being chopped in half. She ran forward and knocked Alice onto the ground. She began punching Alice. Alice forced her finger into Louise's eye socket and punched her off of her.

Carol pulled the axe out of Alice's hands, before she got up. She swung at her, and managed to cut her arm. Angelina grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall. She pulled the tap out and held down to the handle bars. White smoke covered Alice, so she couldn't see.

Carol swung once again. This time she cut her leg. Alice fell onto the floor. Carol lifted the axe into the air and brought it back down. The blade cut deep into Alice's stomach. Carol lifted it up and brought it back down. She continued to do it until Alice's body was completely cut in half.

"Are you all right?" Angelina asked.

Carol nodded. They walked out of the penitentiary together. They boarded one of the large helicopters and flew off. A few remained to see if any of the roadies had survived, and bring them back to Mordhaus. Charles informed Angelina about Whitney. Angelina decided that she needed to have a talk with Whitney Camille.

**The Multibillionaire Heiress**

They came to the large mansion, which belonged to Whitney's father. Two of the guards that were standing watch by the front door were killed by a large axe. They made their way inside the mansion killing any of the guards that crossed their path. They finally came to the doors that lead to Whitney's office. Angelina opened the door and walked inside.

The entire office was pink and very feminine. Whitney was sitting behind her desk talking on the phone. A tiny dog barked and then hid behind a small table. Whitney hung up the phone and glanced up at Angelina and the others.

"So you escaped," Whitney said.

"Why did you do it?" Angelina asked. "Just tell me the reason."

"You want a reason," Whitney said. "There is no actual reason other than I enjoy ruining lives."

"You are bitch," Angelina shouted.

"Thank you," Whitney said.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Angelina said glaring at her.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that," Whitney said standing up. "I have some things to take care of first." She walked away from her desk and towards the wall. "I'll make sure to get revenge on you later though." She placed her hand on a picture of herself, and a secret door opened up. "See you later," she said and ran through the door.

Angelina ran in after her quickly. The trap door closed behind her. Angelina was in a silver hallway that was lit by overhead lights. Angelina walked forward but paused when she began to hear a loud mechanical noise. She turned to see the wall behind her move forward. The roof was lowering in on her. Angelina ran down the hallway and ran into the door. She tried to pound on the door, but nothing happened.

She saw a small white box that had numbers on it. She began punching random buttons. None of the codes worked. She swore loudly and hit it with the palm of her hand.

"Try 02 21 1981," Charles voice said through some hidden speakers.

Angelina punched in the numbers, and the walls stopped. The door opened. Angelina crawled through and stepped into a large room. Whitney was standing there glaring at her.

"How do you keep doing that?" She asked bitterly.

"I've had lots of practice," Angelina responded.

Angelina ran forward and punched Whitney. Whitney placed a hand on the spot of impact.

"Bitch," she said. "You will pay for that."

Whitney tried to punch Angelina back, but Angelina had moved out of the way. Angelina kicked Whitney in the stomach. Whitney bent over holding her stomach; Angelina held her head between her hands and kneed her. Whitney fell onto the hard floor. Angelina sat on her back and grabbed her head. She forced it onto the ground and lifted it back up to force it back onto the ground again.

"Die, bitch, die," Angelina shouted.

Whitney grabbed a piece of glass that was on the floor and jabbed it into Angelina's arm. Angelina screamed. Whitney pushed Angelina off of her. She punched Angelina. Whitney stood up and began kicking Angelina. She didn't care where her foot hit, just as long as it hurt. Angelina grabbed her foot and forced her to lose her balance.

Both girls got up and advanced at each other. Angelina was forced into the wall behind her. Whitney tried to claw at her eyes, Angelina forced her head forward. Whitney took a few steps backwards. Angelina side kicked Whitney forcing her to fall to the ground. Angelina forced a large shelf full of boxes to collapse on her. Whitney's body lay limp under the weight of the shelf. A side door opened and Carol, Louise, and Charles walked inside.

"Did we miss anything?" Louise asked.

"Is she dead?" Charles asked.

Carol knelt down and placed two fingers on Whitney's wrist. She shook her head no. She stood back up and glanced at Angelina.

"What do you want to do with her?" Charles asked.

"Take her with us," Angelina replied.

"What do you mean?" Louise asked.

"She still needs to be punished properly for what she did. Don't you think?" Angelina asked.

Whitney was carried into the large helicopter. Carol made sure she was tied down securely as they headed back to Mordhaus. Whitney was taken down below into Mordhaus' private dungeon, or prison. Whitney's hands were and head were placed between to pieces of board that were locked together to keep her from running away.

She woke up in her cell. Angelina was sitting in a high chair; Louise and Carol were sitting on opposite sides of her.

"About time you woke up," Angelina said.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Whitney said.

"You're in a cell, just like what you did to me," Angelina said standing up. "You enjoy torture right?" She said putting on long black leather gloves.

"You can not be serious," Whitney said.

"I'm afraid so," Angelina said. "Everyone always pays."

"You can't do this to me! You can't do this! No!" Whitney screamed, but no help ever came.

**End of Fear**

A month later things had gone back to normal. Angelina helped Geneva announce that she was pregnant. They began planning an early wedding shower for her and Charles. Charles and Geneva managed to close down St. Francis. It was proven that they were fake institution, and were abusing their patients.

Whitney's disappearance was all over the news. No one could figure out who had kidnapped her, or even why. Angelina had finally snapped out of her depression. Angelina also got reaquinted with her sister, Adrienne. They've never been closer.

Kitty and the teenage kid had taken up residence in Mordhaus. Kitty became Angelina's fashion coordinator and consultant. The teenage kid was her assistant, but mostly just hung around. Carol got her jaw fixed by the Dethklok doctor. They managed to rewire it so she could talk and eat properly. Louise got a job working in the Mordhaus library temporarily, mostly to help keep the books in order. #387 was found at St. Francis, slightly damaged but alive. He and his wife were given paid vacation trip for their hard work.

Angelina never told Dethklok, or their girlfriends, how she escaped or what happened that night. She just said that Charles bailed her out, and that was all. She also surprised Nathan shortly after her return. She didn't want him to feel like he wasn't going to have fun with her, so she planned a threesome with Kitty, just as a one time event. Of course everyone else had to watch from the widescreen television, even Geneva and Charles.

**A Special Gift**

Angelina walked out into garden. She sat in large round gazebo. It was made out of ivy stone. Angelina sat on one of the large stone seats and stare out at the full moon. Nathan walked towards her and smiled.

"Angie," Nathan said.

She turned to glance at him. She was wearing the same outfit she wore the same thing that she had worn to their awards ceremony. The red corset, a long black dress, and a chain linked necklace that had a ruby heart in the center made her look stunning, particularly under the moonlight. Nathan walked towards her.

"Yes, Nat," Angelina said.

"Um," Nathan began slightly nervous. "You are the best girlfriend I've ever had, and I don't want to lose you." He bent down on knee and pulled out a small black box. He opened to reveal a large ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

Angelina smiled", yes. Yes I will." She said and placed her arms around him.

They shared a kiss. Nathan placed the ring on her finger, and continued to hold her in his strong arms.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_This has been an interesting couple of months. Okay, it started with a bizarre dream. This guy wanted me to join him; he also claimed that I had some kind of talent. I doubt that, what talent could I possibly have that'd be of use to anybody? _

_Anyway, Charles and Geneva made it back from their honeymoon. Since Dethklok couldn't believe that Chalres and Geneva were good at sex, we decided to watch them on the make and find out! Turns out me, and the girls, were right, Yay!_

_I attended #387 and #632's wedding. It made me jealous and happy at the same time. I wanted to be the first married, but I suppose Nathan had a problem with commitment. It was a beautiful wedding though…_

_We had some interns come into Mordhaus. They came here to get a better feel for what it would be like in the music idustry. Weird idea-wasn't it? Anyway some of the interns decided to take advantage of their situation. Whitney Camille slept with Skwisgaar, can you believe it? One of them tried to seduce Murderface. He just took off and kissed Amelia-how romantic! _

_Now of course this is where I lost it. One of them slept with Nathan. She talked him into doing it. I discovered it by accident. I was looking for Drew so, I went into her private room. I glanced through one of her cameras, placed there for the pron DVD. I saw Nathan and Kitty together! _

_I completely snapped. I founda card on her desk that said it could do a natural make over in a month, and I went for it. __I know that I just wanted a distraction. I needed to do something to take my mind of what had happened. Mrs. Henderson turned out to be incrediably nice. She helped me through my rough time-I'm glade she did._

_A month later I went back to Mordhaus. I was thinner, and had a slightly new personality. They couldn't believe the change. They pretended to be supportive, but they hated it. I could tell they did. I just wouldn't admit to it at the time. _

_Now this is where it got really strange. I was wandering through random hallways in Mordhaus and came across a prison, or dungeon. I explored the place and found-who else-Kitty. The woman who slept with my Nathan! So many mixed emotions that I couldn't even describe properly. I tricked her into telling me why she did it. Turns out she was kidnapped. Whoever captured her made a deal with her. She would have to make sure me and Nathan broke up, in exchange she would be cleared of all criminal charges. Go figure that one._

_Anyway, I felt bad. So, I had her and the teenage kid-who was in the cell with her-set free. I had to argue with Charles a bit. I got my way in the end. I know he's still pissed at me for it, but oh well. I just had to watch them for a few weeks to make sure they didn't talk to the press about the dungeon/prison. Explaining to everyone else was no walk in the park. They admitted that they thought I had gone off my rocker! I probably had, but there wasn't anything anyone could do._

_Later, The kid became a pretty good friend with the band and the girls too-espically Toki and Drew. Kitty became a friend of mine and helped me out with Dethfashion. Bianca still hates her though. I got a court order! Charles and Geneva couldn't get me out of it. I had a talk with Geneva. I explained why her new hubby was mad at me, and discovered that she was actually pregnant! She just wants to beat me at everything! _

_So I went. Judge Weathers was overhearing my case. The others came to my hearing even after I told them not to. I was kind of glade that they did. Drew's twin sisters were brought in for questioning. They gave murky answers, but still not much could be proven. Then James Harperfield, 'Pimp Daddy' or Vanessa's cousin, was brought in. He mostly just flirted with me. Mrs. Henderson was also brought in for quesitoning, again not much could be found there. _

_Employee #387 was brought to the stand. He nearly killed himself when asked to reveal the back of his neck. I later found out that level 2 employees are branded with the Dethklok logo, or in my case the Dethfashion logo. I asked one of them later. Anyway, the next witness was my sister-Adrienne Von Lee. Can you believe it? At least she got to my fiancee, and the rest of my friends. _

_I __was brought to the stand. I learned a bit too much information about some of the people associated with Dethklok! Nearly all of them had some violent past or were killed. When I said I disapproved hearing all of it, they turned on me. Asking me what crimes I committed in the past. I had to confess that I was a hitman in my past. I also got questioned by Whitney-for the first time I met the bitch face to face. She was cruel, she brought up my past. Edward Smith, the man who killed my birth mother and kept my sister and I in a cage! _

_I was the last witness. The judge went off to think about her verdict. It was a private hearing. I told James that I was taken and couldn't be with him. I also had to tell him to stop arguing with Dethklok, for my sake. I got to talk with my sister-something I hadn't done in years! The judge came out and said her verdict. I was found guilty! I was taken to St. Francis Asylum! Can you believe it?_

_I was handcuffed and placed on a bus and taken away. I heard Toki promise to get me out before I left. I went through the first part of the 'welcoming process'. Which involved the usual strip search and what not. I also got to met Carol Cherryblossom for the first time. She asked me to join her group Mort Sucre 'sweet death'. They were nice people, even if they were considered insane. Later that evening I went through the rest of the welcoming process. I was supposed to submit to anything that a doctor wanted-practically be a slave. I refused and was tortured for it._

_I was tossed back in my cell afterward. The man, who was in my dream, appeared in my cell. He pretty much told me to get back up and not give up. Supposidly I'm needed for something, but I don't know what yet. I bet he's just some part of my imagination-something to keep me going in my times of doubt. _

_A few weeks later my friends, and fiancee, came to visit me. This is when Charles and Geneva met Carol and got some useful information. I told them what I had been going thorugh as best I could. They were forced to leave after an hour or so of visiting me. I was beaten for having told them what I did. Carol had her jaw broken because of the information she gave the managers. Shortly after, Charles and Geneva had a talk with Judge Weathers. She told them that Whitney had forced her to make the verdict she did. _

_Later the managers recieved news that I was going to be killed. The doctors were going to kill me by forcing me into an operation. I don't quite know what happened becuase I was under the gas-medicated. When I woke up, I was on an operating bed in a room with Charles, Louise, Carol, Heather, Caitlin 'mort sucre gang'. We tried to escape, but Alice, who was also part of our gang, attacked us. She thought we betrayed her becuase we were with a man. She hated men-she had been abused by them her entire life. Alice killed Heater and Catilin. Carol killed Alice, and Louise found her voice. _

_We left in one of the large helicopters. Charles informed of what Whitney had done. I decided it was time to have a talk with her. We broke into her mansion. We found her in her girly office. She tried to run, but I caught up with her. I was nearly killed but escaped. We had a fight, and I won. She was knocked out. I decided that I would further the revenge. We brought her back to Mordhaus for further torture by the 'Mort Sucre Gang'. She was kept in the dungeon/prison. Reports of her being missing were all over the news-but nothing has been proven yet. _

_Everything worked out. Kitty, the teenage kid, Carol, and Louise all got jobs in Mordhaus. #387 and #632 are on paid vacation for their support and hard work. Geneva and I told the others about her pregnancy. We're planning a wedding shower.I gave Nathan a special gift for still being with me-a threesome with Kitty. I made it quite clear that he was not to do it ever again though! Later, he proposed to me! Now I just have to plan the perfect wedding-I wonder how my family is going to feel about all of this?_

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack: _

_Metalocalypse Theme_

_Murdertrain a Comin' [ By: Dethklok_

_Wings of a Butterfly By: H.I.M._


	3. DethMarriage I

_A/N:_

_Character inspirations: Names_

_Angelina __Jolie—she __is just plain hot-what can I __sa__ Besides it was better than using my drab, dull name. _

_Dita __Von __Tease—she is actually a st__rip dancer, but she doesn't do__ the usual pole dancing __stuff-it's__ more __like burlesque__. Anyway, I think she's really talented. She is also Marilyn Manson's now ex wife-that's how I found out about her._

_Amy __Lee__—she is the lead singer from Evanescence. I like that band, so yea._

_Bianca__—is my actual friend that inspi__red this__ character (I will not give out the rest of her true name) I actually put her in the end of my __first __fanfic__ as a surprise for her. She likes __Skwisgaar__, so yea._

_Haya__---this name I got from her __myspace__ page (it was given to a __pet tiger-it also appears in some__ of her __fanfics_

_Queen__---a random selection from one of her nicknames_

_Amelia__ --- (Rather random choice actually) I toyed with names and came up with this one. I just thought it sounded cute.__Luma__ bro__ught up a good point__-this could also be the na__me of__ Amelia Earhart-the pilot that disappeared.)_

_The Black __Dahlia__—a __truly__ creepy murder in Hollywood.__ It actually __fits __Murdeface's__ personality-he loves things involving murder (like the Civil War) and what not-so yea._

_Winona __Ryder__---I Love most of her movies. She's a great actress; it's just unfortunate that she got caught shoplifting. _

_Vanessa__ Williams—yea __yea__, she's a tennis player, but so __what. It sounded pretty__. I debated between her and her sister's name (Serena). I decided that Serena had enough fame, so I used her sister's name instead._

_India.__Ari__—she's a good singer. Even though she doesn't sing heavy metal, or rock, I still like her music. It's very soothing to listen to._

_Ajuma __Nasenyana__---i__t was mutated due to my forgetfulness __and became, __Nasayana__. She is an actual model that I saw off the __Tyra__ Banks show-I found her inspirational and loved her look and personality. (I was going to use a name from __Trya__, but changed my mind because I kind of lost inte__rest in her after a while_

_Drew__Berrymore__---She's a great actress, and plus she has that child like quality to her personality. If you think about it, it fits Toki perfectly. _

_Traci __Elizabeth __Lords---It took me a while, but I remembered where I got this part of the name. Traci Elizabeth Lo__rds! Anyway__, I decided to randomly use her name._

_Andrea __Ferro__---he's the male vocalist in the band Lacuna Coil. (He's not a girl, __but I liked the last name,__ I just liked the way the name sounded. It was between him and Cristina __Scabbia__ [the female vocalist…I stuck with his.)_

_Genevieve__ Gage—this is a character from the horror movie __Strangeland__ (written by Dee Snider [from Twisted Sister). Cool no? (I happen to know-from __myspace__-that the creators [at least I think it's the creator's like Dee Snider-so yea.)_

_Marilyn__ Manson---this one should have been kind of obvious. I like his music, so yea. I have a thing for lead singer__s__-deal with it._

_Ozzy __Osbourne__---another obvious one, but since my computer said it was wrong I changed it to Osborne. Now, I know there are a lot of other people with this last name, but none of them inspired the last name. _

_I'm just __gonna__' throw this one in here; her name was inspired by two woman that ju__st kind of annoy me, to some extent. I did think__their__ show was funny__ though__-so yea. I'm glade they're maturing a bit-but who knows. If you're fans of them-I apologize; this is just how I feel. Besides-you have to admit the character does kick butt in the story. _

_Paris __Whitney __Hilton_

_Nicole __Camille __Richie_

_(I know the names aren't obvious because I used their nicknames. They really do complete each other-You'd be amazed at how easy it was to combine their personalities into one villain character. Even with their birthdays…__go figure. It worked out very well_

* * *

_Okay-I'm not going to make this just about the girls and keep it that way. I'm also going to write what I call 'wedding stories' and 'in-between stories'. The 'wedding stories' are meant to help get a better look at the girl's weddings. It'll have some drama in them, some adventure, but nothing t__o__o intense. The__ 'in-between stories' are__ just whatever I come up that might sound like a good idea. _

_I need a baby name for Geneva and Charles baby. __(boy/girl-__shh__, it's a secret.)__ I also hope this story came out all right. I wasn't completely sure about it, and I'm still not too sure. Well, either way I hope you can enjoy it._

_Thank You:_

_Sage360-Thank you for adding this story to your favorites._

_Fireflydoll__-Thank you for adding this story to your story __alerts_

_Metal2fairytale-Thank you for the reviews.__ I'm glade you enjoyed the last chapter-yea the__ asylum was scary__. Yea, I'm hoping to make all the characters grow in the story. _

_Luma__-thank you for the in-depth reviewing, I greatly appreciate it. I'm truly glade that you love my stories-thank you for saying so. I'm sorry I didn't put the twins in this one, I completely forgot. Let's just pretend they're at the wedding, only they don't speak. (You should go read her __fanfic__ to, it's totally metal!)_

_LunaGodessOf__ Foxes-thank you for reviewing.__ I'm glade you're keeping up with the stories. (You should go read her __fanfic__ to-it's also totally meta__l!) No worries with the stories. I__t's all metal. _

_Jess—__thanks __for reading my previous stories and leaving comments. I'm glade you liked them._

_Miss Queen B-thank you for inspiring one of the characters and getting me involved with the show! _

_To the Readers who Read and Never Reviewed__- thanks for reading. I truly__ appreciate it._

_Now without further ado-here is the newest chapter of Metal Love: Marriage-enjoy._

* * *

**The Tribunal **

Mr. Selatica was greatly disappointed with the results of their last attempt to foil Dethklok. For one, the girls were supposed to destroy the band member's relationships. Whitney had taken it too far, and chose to further the plan. If Dethklok hadn't killed her already, he would do it himself when the time was right. He would never tell the others, but there was a reason that these girls had fallen in love with the Dethklok members. He just hoped that they never discovered their own abilities before he could stop them.

He and the other members had just finished watching Dethklok Minute. All he could talk about was the wedding union of Angeila Von Lee and Nathan Explosion. There was news of them possibly having the event in Africa; others had speculated it to be held in Mordland. Once the show was finished Senator Stampingston made his way to the center of the screen.

"So, Nathan Explosion plans to get married," the senator began", are first attempt to separate their union failed."

"Why don't we just take her out?" General Crozier asked. "I mean it would be the easiest way to end the problem-"he was cut off.

"What would cause problems with the band itself? It would make things worse," Vater Orlaag put in.

"Gentlemen," the senator interrupted", we might not need to go that far. See," he went on as the screen behind him changed. A picture of Angelina was replaced with an image a young man. "This man could be sent in to try and ruin the marriage."

"Who is he?" Crozier asked.

"He is the son of the man who killed Angelina's parents," the senator responded.

"Nice," the general muttered to himself.

"If we send him in, he could fabricate their destruction," the senator commented.

"Fine," Selatica said holding out a hand", we'll allow him to try and stop the marriage. This marriage must be stopped."

**Baby****Shower**

Angelina walked into her and Nathan's room. She was more than excited about her engagement. She glanced down at the ring on her finger and smiled. She was lost in what to get Geneva for a baby shower present. She had never been to one before, at least not a real one before. She picked up a large basket off the ground. She got the idea from a website. She placed baby teeth rings around the basket handle, inside was stuff that would hopefully come in handy when the baby was born; diapers and wipes, a yellow blanket, a few baby outfits (complete with baby booties), a resource baby book, and a cute baby rattle. She did the shopping knowing that Nathan would be clueless, as would the rest of the guys, in buying baby gifts.

Geneva was seven months pregnant now, and it showed. Geneva and Charles had decided to be surprised with the gender of the baby. Angelina figured it was a boy since she was carrying high in the front. Vanessa and Drew agreed with her, Bianca and Amelia guessed it was girl. Angelina walked down the hallway with her Ipod attached to her hip.

She walked past a few roadies and waved hi. They waved back before going back to their work. # 387 and # 632 had come back from their paid vacation. Angelina was the first to greet them, as usual. She thanked #387 for helping her out of the asylum, and they congratulated her on being engaged.

Angelina opened the door and walked into a large room. It was an extra room that had been set up for Geneva and Charles baby shower. Angelina was the first to arrive; she placed the basket on a large wooden table. She glanced around the room. It was painted in light shades or pink and blue. She saw the small nursery character designs that lined the walls; she sighed and walked to the center of the room. She pulled out her baby picture, they were told to bring a baby picture that was going to be used in a game.

She put the picture back in her pocket. She was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt. She decided to keep it simple today, mostly she was tired of continuously wearing the corsets, and wanted to breathe a little. There were smaller table with white table cloth on them. The table cloth had pink and blue lace threaded through the fabric. She noticed that there were tiny books on the tables for decorations. She also noticed the designs in the cloth itself, she was impressed.

Mostly out of boredom, she took her Ipod off of her hip and placed it into a small speaker set that was nearby. She turned it on and found a random song that she liked to dance to. It was called We Are _Not Alone _by Karla DeVito, but it was more commonly known as the song off of the movie _The Breakfast Club_. She didn't care if it was or wasn't metal, she felt like dancing.

She began moving her body to the music. She didn't care how stupid she looked, just as long as she had fun. Her body writhed with the catchy tune.

Things look clear in black and white

The living color tends to dye our sight

Like dynomite

Just imagine my surprise

When I looked into your eyes and saw

Your disguise

If we dare expose our hearts

Just to feel the purest parts

That's when strange sensations start to grow

We are not alone

Find out when your cover's blown

There'll be somebody there to break your fall

We are not alone

'Cause when you cut down to the bone

We're really not so different after all

After all

We're not alone

Flying high above the sky

The battles down below look simplified

With no place to hide

But on inspection of the dust

I came upon this thing called trust

It helps us to adjust

Just imagine my surprise

When I looked into your eyes

I knew right then I'd never let you go

We are not alone

Find out when your cover's blown

There'll be somebody there to break your fall

We are not alone

'Cause when you cut down to the bone

We're really not so different after all

After all

We're not alone

Not alone

After all

Not alone

Eventually the door opened to allow Drew and Amelia to walk in with their boyfriends, Toki and Murderface. Angelina smiled and waved, but continued to dance randomly.

"Do you wanna' join?" Angelina asked.

"Sure," Drew said shrugging her shoulders.

Angelina was quickly joined by Drew and Amelia. Toki and Murderface just watched them. The rest of the part guests walked in and watched them curiously.

If we dare expose our hearts

Just to feel the purest parts

That's when strange sensations start to grow

We are not alone

Find out when your cover's blown

There'll be somebody there to break your fall

We are not alone

'Cause when you cut down to the bone

We're really not so different after all

After all

We're not alone

We are not alone

Find out when your cover's blown

There'll be somebody there to break your fall

We are not alone

'Cause when you cut down to the bone

We're really not so different after all

After all

After all

Once the song ended Angelina turned off her Ipod and placed it back on her hip. Geneva smiled at Angelina. She had finally grown a belly. Geneva was more than excited to be having her first baby. She was seven months along now, and had all the cravings to prove it; which provided Jean-Pierre with the challenge of cooking food specific for her odd food cravings. The roadies had a fun obstacle in making sure that everything was perfect for her.

They proceeded with the party. Angelina sat next to Nathan. They had been engaged for five months now. Angelina was doing all the planning for the wedding. Nathan had been working on a special song that would be played at their wedding party, he and his band members managed to keep it secret for the time being.

Bianca and Skwisgaar were as happy as ever. Bianca's shows ratings had gone through the roof. Apparently anything or anyone involved with Dethklok ended up being successful. Bianca still thought Angelina was insane for being friends with Kitty, but did her best to ignore it.

Skwisgaar had been thinking attentively thinking about his future with Bianca. He began thinking about asking her to marry him, but was constantly afraid of her response. Even though they had been together for this long, she could still say no. He wasn't sure if he was emotionally ready for it.

Amelia smiled as she watched Murderface try to play one of the party games. He was supposed to be blindfolded and had to use a wooden spoon to transfer cotton balls from one large pot to another. Each guest was going to take turns and whoever got the most would win. She giggled when he tried to transfer an empty spoon.

She had to admit that she had never had such a great boyfriend. Even if he wasn't what girls usually fell for, he treated her like a goddess. She adored him for that. She assumed that it helped that they shared similar interests.

His time was up, and it was her turn to give it a try. One of the roadies carefully blindfolded her and handed her the wooden spoon. She couldn't keep herself from smiling. Geneva told her to go ahead and she began trying to collect as many cotton balls as she could. It was more challenging then it sounded.

Murderface watched her blissfully. Seeing her in a blindfold brought back memories of their evenings. He always enjoined being with her, even if he didn't always say so. She managed to see past his appearance and behavior to fall for him. He was always afraid of losing her to some guy who was younger and who would be more handsome.

Vanessa had managed to win the Cotton Ball Game. She was able to win most of the games. She had plenty of experience playing the games. She was the middle child in an extended family of eight. Nearly all of them have had children by now. Seeing Geneva pregnant made her long for a child, even though she'd never tell anyone about it; not even Pickles. She decided it didn't matter because she was too old to actually have a child anyway.

Pickles glanced at Vanessa. He could tell that she was contritely happy for Geneva. He knew she would want a child, but knew she would be unable to conceive. He had decided if she truly wanted a child, that they could adopt one. He hated seeing her hurt, and would do anything to make her happy.

Drew was having the most fun with the games. Even though Vanessa was winning most of them, she and Toki managed to win a few. She won the Guess Mother's Waist. Her string was the closest fit to Geneva's waist, and Toki won Pass the Parcel. They were currently glancing at the baby pictures that everyone had brought in, and were trying to guess who was which baby. A few were rather easy, but some were hard to tell.

Toki pointed to a picture and whispered in her ear that it was Pickles as a baby. Drew smiled and quickly wrote the name down with a number beside it. They moved onto the next picture and guessed it was Nathan.

Toki was glade that he had found Drew. He was afraid that he would have been left out. He just wanted her to be happy and to stay with him. He knew that Drew was just as happy. She would always make sure he knew how she felt.

The shower ended with Geneva and Charles opening their gifts. The roadies picked up the empty plates. Jean-Pierre had cooked them a complimentary dinner, and baked a scrumptious cake. Geneva was amazed that some of the roadies, mostly in level 2, had given her gifts. She made a note to thank them later.

It was beginning to get late. The others left mostly to drink. They made an agreement, much to the dismay of Dethklok, to not drink around Geneva. It was hard enough for her to stop, but she didn't want to be tempted. Some of the roadies began collecting the gifts and were taking them to her room.

"Have you though of a name yet?" #262, a female employee, asked.

"Not yet," Geneva replied. "We're still thinking."

"Aw," she said. "I can hardly wait to see the baby. If you ever need help taking care of the baby, or just need someone to watch it. I'll always be available."

"Thank you very much," Geneva said gratefully.

#262 nodded and went back to work. Geneva was amazed to have so many friends now. She had always been afraid that they were always going to hate her. She wasn't always a likable person, and she knew that. She wondered if it made a difference that she was married to Charles.

"Was everything to your liking?" Charles asked her.

"Very much so," Geneva responded with a smile. "Thank you."

"What do you want the child to be," Geneva asked", a boy or a girl?"

Charles glanced at her then smiled. "I don't care," he responded. "I'm just happy to be having one."

Geneva smiled and kissed him. They walked back to their room arm in arm.

**Heading to ****Africa**

Angelina was heading over towards Africa to the village that she had been raised. She did her best to explain the situation. Her mother had been a zoologist who was researching animals that live in Namibia. Her father was off in the military fighting a war at the time. So, they were left with their mother. One night her mother tried to fight off some poachers. Angelina and her sister, Adrienne, wanted to help.

Only things went wrong. The witnessed their mother being killed and were kidnapped for a while. They were kept in a cage and eventually abandoned at a nearby village. A woman named Zumba helped them; she was part of the Zelie Tribe. Their father came as soon as he could. He took them back to his hometown in Texas, but knew they needed a mother, so he made an agreement with Zumba. She would be their surrogate mother and raise them as if they were her own. It would also allow their father to continue fighting in the military.

They were going to say hi, and pick up Zumba for the wedding. Angelina wanted her to be there, mostly for support. Her sister, Adrienne would also meet them there, as would her father. He was now retired, mostly because he suffered a war injury in which he lost most of his leg. He said he would bring his old regiment with him. Angelina knew them fairly well.

Kitty, the teenage kid, and Carol were accompanying them on the trip. Bianca kept her distance from Kitty most of the time. The teenage kid was playing one of the video games in the lounge area. Angelina worried about how the Zelie Tribe would handle seeing the Hatredcopter once it landed.

Angelina met up with Kitty in her second office. She smiled and walked inside. Kitty was fixing up the webpage; she always thought it needed work. Angelina took a seat next to her.

"Hey Angie," Kitty said.

"Finally updating the website," Angelina said.

"Pretty much," Kitty said stopping her work. She turned to glance at Angelina. "How come you're over here? I thought you'd be with your fiancée, or your other friends."

"I just thought I'd come and see how you were doing. Listen, I'm sorry about B."

"I can understand her point of view," Kitty responded sincerely", I mean I did was unforgivable. I sometimes wonder how you were able to forgive me."

"I guess you just got lucky," Angelina told her. "Anyway, how are you feeling? Is everything going all right?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, not really. See, I'm well I just wonder if I'll ever find anyone."

"Oh," Angelina muttered.

"'Cause I see you and your friends happy with someone else," Kitty said tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Well, I'm sure there is someone out there for you," Angelina said trying to be encouraging. "After all you're a great catch. Trust me; there is someone out there for everyone."

"I hope your right," Kitty said.

"Five minutes away from destination," the pilot announced from over the loudspeakers.

"Who knows," Angelina said standing up", maybe you'll find someone at my wedding or one of the parties."

Kitty giggled", I doubt it. I'm not that lucky."

"Never say never," Angelina said ", I'll see you later."

"See ya'," Kitty said waving goodbye. Kitty went back to her work on the website.

Angelina made her way towards the exit. She knew that this was going to be an extreme culture shock to the guys, and even to the girls. After all this was a small African village or tribe, whichever you wanted to call it and marriage was a big deal to them.

**Zara and ****Zumba**

The Hatred copter landed and the large door opened. Angelina was smiled staring out at her old home. The guys covered their eyes from the sunlight. Angelina bounded from the copter and walked into her large village. They had gathered several curious onlookers. Angelina nodded and waved, she noticed a few smile.

"Angelina?" A female voice asked from the crowd.

Angelina watched as a tall African woman walked out from the crowd. She was wearing a black and red wrap around that connected to a large golden colored necklace. A large grin grew across the woman's face and she ran over towards Angelina. Angelina hugged her best friend Zara. One of the few friends she had since she had been raised there.

"Oh it's been ages," Zara said.

"I know it has been too long," Angelina responded.

Zara glanced behind her friend at the large Hatred copter that stood behind them. "May I ask, why did you come with such a big entrance?"

"Oh that," Angelina said turning to glanced behind her. She turned back around to stare at her friend. "Well, I'm in engaged."

"Really?" Zara asked surprised. "How come you're not wearing the red scarf or necklace?"

"Oh yea, I forgot about that," Angelina said. She had forgotten most of the customs they had.

"Here," Zara said handing Angelina a red ribbon.

"Thanks," Angelina said tying the ribbon around her neck like a necklace. "Anyway, my fiancé is Nathan from the band Dethklok."

"Are you serious?" Zara asked even more astonished. Angelina nodded."Zumba will be impressed," Zara finished.

"How is she?"

"She's been doing fine. She just misses you terribly."

"Well let's not keep her waiting," Angelina said.

Angelina managed to get the others. She made sure that the guys kept their shirts on. Angelina gave Nathan a red bracelet. It was a custom that the two engaged showed it. The bride-to-be would wear a red scarf, which is now normally a necklace, and the husband-to-be would wear a red necklace. It showed their love and commitment to one another.

They walked until they came to a small wooden house. It looked like a worn down shack to them. The roof had been made out of straw, wood, and sticks. Angelina was worried about making the right impression on her surrogate mother. She didn't want her to hate her fiancé, or to be angry with her for not having been by to visit for several years.

"Where de hells are wes?" Skwisgaar asked.

"This is my mother's house, well my adoptive mother anyway," Angelina said.

"She lives here?" Bianca asked curiously.

Angelina shrugged her shoulders", it's not much but it is a home."

"If you say so," Pickles muttered.

Angelina inhaled deeply. She knew that anything she told them would be pointless. Besides, it would be wrong for her adopted mother to get the wrong impression about them. Angelina walked inside playing with her fingers nervously. The others followed behind her.

"Zumba," Angelina muttered", Zumba are you here?" Angelina wasn't sure if she should call her mom or not.

Zumba walked out from the kitchen. She was short, had short black hair that complimented her dark skin. She was wearing a blue gown that looked similar to Zara's dress. Only hers wasn't connected to a large round necklace, it merely tied behind her neck. She stood in disbelief.

"Angie," she said placing her hands over her mouth. A single tear began to fall from her let eye.

"Hi mom," Angelina said in an almost inaudible voice.

Zumba laughed happily and hugged Angelina. They stood hugging each other for several minutes. Angelina did her best to fight back her own tears. It had been ages since she had seen Zumba; the woman who raised her and helped her to come out of her depression.

"I've missed you," Zumba whispered into her daughter's ear.

"I've missed you to," Angelina replied.

They pulled apart reluctant. Zumba glanced at down at the red necklace Angelina was wearing. She smiled and glanced back up at her. Angelina nodded, and Zumba smile widened.

"I'm so glade you're finally getting married," she said glancing at the people behind Angelina. "Are you guy's hungry?" Zumba asked politely. "I have some food that is done if you're interested."

The guys shrugged their shoulders.

Amelia walked forward", I'd love to."

**Daddy**

Angelina went to change. It took her a while to get the uniform just right. It made her dad proud that she had joined with the marines. She was wearing her blue dress uniform. She figured this was as good an occasion to wear it as any. She made sure that it was straight and that everything was in place. She put her cap on over her tied hair.

She walked out of the copter and back into the village to meet up with the others. She wasn't sure how they would take her uniform, but hoped for the best. She saw them surrounded by several kids. She giggled and walked over towards them. She told the kids politely to leave in African. They ran off in the opposite direction.

"What are you wearing?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Oh this," Angelina said glancing down. "This is my old military uniform."

"Why are you wearing?" Pickles asked.

"It makes my dad happy," Angelina responded.

"Hey guys," a guy said walking towards them. He had straight blonde hair that nearly reached his shoulders. The thing that caught most everyone, who didn't know him, by surprise, was his dark robotic eyes. His eyes were glowing green, which pretty much meant that he wasn't angry.

"Oh hey Dick," Murderface said.

Angelina glanced down and saw her father and her former regiment. She smiled happily at the sight of them. "I'll be right back," she told them and ran off to say hi.

She decided to try and be sneaky about it, and stood next to Bobby Jo. She kept her posture rigid trying to blend in with the rest of the solders. She figured that her dad would probably be expecting it. A tall man came out and stood before the people. He had sleek black hair, and was very muscular. A smaller older man followed behind him. He had a muscular build, but age had taken a toll on him. He used a wooden cane to support his weight; he's been using it since he lost his leg in a war.

"Okay soldiers", he spoke in a less threatening tone. "So, you all know why we're here," the smaller man shouted. He wore his medals with honors and walked up and down the line. "I'm counting on all of you to make a good impression," he shouted walking up and down the line up of soldiers. He paused and stared at the last one with great interest. "Haven't seen you in a long time soldier," he muttered.

"Yes sir, I know," Angelina replied trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry," he said grinning", I didn't hear you soldier.

Angelina rolled her eyes and repeated" Yes sir," louder.

"I'm sorry," he said", I must be hard of hearing."

"Yes, sir," Angelina shouted.

The man smiled and held his arms out", well give your ol' man a hug."

Angelina smiled and hugged him. Her father had been her commanding officer when she enlisted. It was his idea that she join. It was mostly to get her out of the hit man business, and her father hoped that it would help her straighten out. Luckily it worked out, and it also strengthened their relationship for the better.

"So," he father said still smiling", let's met this man of yours."

**Edward Harvey Smith II**

Harvey was a young rich white man. He had grown up close to his father; he even learned the family trades. He had short blonde hair that was always slicked back. He always wore a tan jacket that buttoned in the front, with matching tan pants, and matching tan shoes. He always wore a red scarf around his neck. He did his best to keep it neat and tied in the front.

He stood in front of the fireplace taking a sip of his bourbon. He held the clear glass in his hands like a gentleman; he hated people who couldn't be civilized enough to drink correctly. He held the barrel of his gun in his open palm, and allowed the butt of the gun to rest on the carpeted floor. He kept his eyes on the fire. He wasn't sure why, but he always had a small obsession with fire. He had nearly burned down a house because of his fascination.

"S…sir," one of his servants said walking into the room.

"Yes," he said turning his stare towards the servant", what is it?"

"I'm s…sorry to disturb you," he managed to get out", but you wanted to know when Dethklok arrived."

"Yes," he responded.

"Th…they are here," he managed to say", they're in Zelie as we speak."

"Very good," he responded and put his glass down atop a small table. He pulled out a gold coin from his pocket and tossed it to his servant", buy yourself something," he paused before finishing", formal to wear."

"Y…y…yes sir," he said and swiftly walked out of the room.

He smirked to himself. He took the glass off the table and took one last quick swig. He glanced at the fireplace, and then back at his now empty glass. Without a second thought he tossed the glass into the fire, causing it to roar back at him. He merely watched the fire, and didn't back away from it when it roared.

He shook his head and chuckled to himself. He lifted his gun from the floor, and placed it over his shoulder. He made his way out of the room. He had been meaning to see the girl, Angelina for most of his life. He was now finally able to get the chance.

**Man to Man**

Angelina's father decided he wanted to have a private talk with Nathan. They walked away from Angelina and her friends. Nathan was bit nervous, but Angelina reassured him that it'd be all right. She was catching up the rest of the regiment on how thing shad been since she left. Nathan just watched her until they were out of sight.

"So, you're the lad who's marring my daughter?" He asked him.

"Uh, yea," Nathan responded shrugging his shoulders.

Angelina's father grinned", well, I'm glade she found a good man." He told him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he said unsure of how to respond. He was surprised that Angelina's parents were actually kind.

"Yea, I was always afraid for her," he said watching a group of Zelie kids playing in the distance.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked

"I know I didn't raise her like I should have," he responded with a bit of remorsefulness in his voice. "I should have been there for her, and her sister. I suppose I was just afraid of raising two girls on my own. I always had a fear for the man Angelina would end up marring," he said and turned to look at Nathan", but I can tell you're a good man, and I'm glade for that. I know you'll take care of her, won't you?"

"Yes," Nathan simply responded.

**Celebration**

The tribe prepared for the night celebration. Angelina was glade that the guys were getting along with everyone. Kitty Elena, the teenage kid, and the Carol Cherryblossom had finally come out of the Hatredcopter to see what everything was all about. Adrienne met up with Angelina and Zumba. Kitty walked towards Angelina.

"About time you all came out of the copter," Angelina said. "I thought you would never come out."

"Sorry," Kitty said", I was busy with the internet store."

"Oh, I see," Angelina said.

Kitty glanced around the scenery, she noticed someone walking by. He appeared short next to Skwisgaar, but then most people do. Angelina watched Kitty staring at Dick Knubbler. Dick turned his glance at saw Kitty. Dick was so busy staring at Kitty that he didn't notice where was going and accidently bumped into someone. Angelina knew instantly that they were meant to be. She sighed, and decided to try and help get together.

"Who is he?" Kitty asked Angelina curiously.

"I believe his name is Dick Knubbler, some people call him 'magic ears' and I don't know why," Angelina informed her.

"Oh," Kitty responded.

"The best part is," Angelina continued", he's single."

"He is?" Kitty asked.

Angelina nodded", did you want to talk to him?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know what to say," Kitty responded.

"You not know what to say to a man?" Angelina scoffed", please, I happen to know that you know how to reel them in better than I do."

Angelina decided that the celebration would be the perfect time for the two to meet. Dethklok got drunk from the all the alcohol. Angelina and Nathan did do a few ceremonial things. She made sure it wasn't anything that would freak him out. They carried a large egg over a burning fire, this was for good fertility.

Kitty made it easier for Angelina. Angelina introduced her to Dick. Kitty took it from there. The only problem that came about was another man. Angelina knew she had seen him before, but couldn't quite remember where. The entire night the man continuously flirted with Kitty. Angelina did try to distract him a few times, but it was useless.

The rest of the evening went on. Towards the end of the ceremony Angelina took to dancing, with the others, around the large bone fire.

"You know," Pickles began", these people aren't too bad," he said.

"Yea," Murderface added", they are pretty cool."

"Why didn't we come here before?" Amelia asked.

"Wes should comes heres more oftens," Skwisgaar said.

"Definitely," Drew said.

Angelina was one of the last few dancers. Her body writhed with the flow of the drums, and the sighing sound of the flutes. She put some dirt in the fire, and it came to life before her. The flames moved with her in the wind. The fire finally calmed down. Angelina stopped suddenly when she saw someone else staring at her. It was the same man who had been appearing in her dreams. Before she could do or say anything he disappeared.

**The Voodoo Woman**

The band Dethklok went to sleep with their girlfriends. Angelina and Nathan were the only ones who didn't leave to have sex that night. Angelina had something she needed to do, or rather something she needed to learn. She walked past the flat lands, and into the dunes. In the dunes she came across a large round hut made of straw, twigs, and twine.

She walked forward and made her way towards the hut. It was decorated with random objects. Chickens were running around in front of the hut. Angelina walked inside and waited. She had only been here once before. She was told that things would get better, and in time things would become better than she could have ever imagined.

"Who," a deep female voice called out", comes to my hut in this late hour?"

"It's me," she responded", Angelina."

"Angelina," she said walking towards. She had become older. She used a bent stick as a cane, and wore a black cloak that kept her covered. "I haven't seen you around these parts for ages."

"I know," Angelina responded.

"What is it that you wish to know?" She asked taking a seat behind a small wooden table.

Angelina knelt down in front of the table. "I just wanted to know if you could tell me anything about a man. I don't know who he is, but I keep seeing him. At first he appeared in my dreams, and then I started seeing him in real life. At first I thought he was a delusion I had made up, but I'm still seeing him."

"I see," she said", is there anything in particular you wish to know about him?"

"Does he mean to cause me harm? I have to know if I should be afraid of him or not."

The woman collected the chicken bones off the table and placed them inside a black tube. She placed her hand over the open top and shook the container. She stopped and stared at Angelina.

"If there is anything to fear," she said", then these will tell me so."

She removed her hand and the bones fell onto the table. The woman began staring at the bones. Angelina watched her and waited. The woman stopped and began to speak will she continued to study the bones.

"This man you speak of," she began", he may be trouble. He well ask for you to make a choice. Whichever you choose, will greatly impact your life. However, there is someone else who poses a greater threat to you."

"Do you know who it is?" Angelina asked curiously.

"I do not know her name, but she has snowy winter hair. She will try to kill you whenever the chances are available to her. She loathes you for what has happened in the past." The woman paused before continuing", there are several others that will pose threats to you. I can not identify them all, but they won't last for long."

She glanced up at Angelina, and took a hold of her hand. "The only true advice I can give you, is to watch over your friends. They need you as much as you'll need them. You are in for some troubled times, but that does not mean they will last. Your marriage will prosper, and your friendships will never end."

"Thank you," Angelina told her.

Angelina tried to pay her, but she refused. Angelina walked back towards the Hatredcopter and found Nathan in his second bedroom, or so she called it. She smiled and walked over towards him. Without saying a word they shared a kiss. She felt Nathan's hand touch her breast, as she moved her hand up his thigh and towards his crotch.

"I love you," Nathan whispered in Angelina's ear.

"I love you to Nat," Angelina whispered back.

**Nathan's Parents**

The Hatredcopter made its way towards Nathan's parents. They had decided to pick up his parents, from Victory Gardens armed forces retirement community in Florida, and head over towards Mordhaus. Angelina was nervous about making a good impression. Nathan, however, was dreading having his parents come to their wedding at all. If it hadn't been for Angelina's persistence, then they wouldn't have even attended.

The Hatredcopter came to a stop, and Nathan's parents boarded. Angelina walked down to meet them. She had brought a fruit basket; it was the only gift she could think of to give them. Nathan told her that he'd catch up with them later. Angelina decided to brave it alone.

Nathan's mom wore a light yellow shirt, and lime green khaki's. She was overweight, and had brown hair that went past her shoulders, and green eyes. Angelina noticed that she wore black nail polish, and had a face similar to Nathan's. His father had a buzz cut of blonde hair, and a muscular build. He wore a light grey button up shirt, complete with brown pants, matching brown belt and shoes. He also had a trimmed mustache over his upper lip, and green eyes.

"Um hello," Angelina said trying to be polite.

"Nice to met you to," Nathan's mom said", who are you?"

Angelina was slightly surprised that they didn't know who she was. She shrugged he shoulders and said", I'm Angelina, and I'm engaged to your son."

"Of course you are," she said smiling back.

"I got you this," Angelina said handing out the basket", I didn't know what you would like, so I just took a guess."

"Oh, thank you. Isn't that nice Oscar," she said.

"Mhmm," he muttered", very nice."

* * *

"I can't believe she wanted to invite my parents," Nathan muttered with disgust. 

"Yea, I know," Pickles added", why would anyone want to do that anyway?"

"She just wants it to be perfect," Amelia said.

"She thinks that it's only right to have your parents for the wedding", Drew said.

"Ugh," Nathan grunted in frustration. "I just wish they didn't have to come."

"Wouldn't your parents want to be there for the wedding?" Bianca asked.

"I doubt it," Nathan said with a shrug.

"Well, I wouldn't want my grandparents at my wedding," Murderface spat out. "They'd probably just ruin it anyway."

"What about your parents?" Drew asked.

Amelia motioned behind Murderface to not ask, but was too late.

"I don't wish to talk about it," he muttered.

* * *

"So, you were in the armed forces?" Angelina asked breaking the awkward silence. "I was in the marines for two years." 

"You were huh?" Oscar questioned.

"I was," Angelina said nodding to reassure her answer.

"How long have you known Nathan?" Rose asked.

"Over a year now," she responded. "We met at a charitable benefit."

"That's nice," Rose said. "Do you always dress like that?"

Angelina glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing a basic blue corset, with a black skirt, and her red necklace. "Um," she wasn't sure what to say", sometimes. Does it bother you?" She asked.

"Oh, not at all," Rose said continuing forward.

Angelina knew better. She decided to dress more conservatively around Nathan's parents afterwards.

**In the Closet**

Angelina managed to get away from Nathan's parents. They were being led towards their room. She met up with Skwisgaar, Vanessa, and Toki. They were walking through the Hatredcopter talking about Nathan's parents being at the wedding.

"Whys woulds yous invites Nathan's parents?" Skwisgaar asked.

Angelina shrugged"; I just figured the parents had a right-"

"Nathan hates dem," Skwisgaar interjected.

"Well," Vanessa began", Bianca might want to invite your mom to your wedding."

"Psh, yea right," Skwisgaar replied.

They paused when they heard something from one of the closets besides them.

"I wonders whos it is," Toki said curiously.

"Me to," Angelina added.

Angelina placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. She quickly pulled the door open. Carol Cherryblossom and one of the female workers fell out. The female worker said something in French, and slapped Carol. She quickly left the scene.

"What are you all looking at?" Carol asked.

"I didn't know you were a lesbian," Angelina said surprised.

Carol shrugged her shoulders", I don't see why this should be such a big surprise."

"Hey guys," Dick said from behind them.

"Hello," Carol said.

Dick and kitty were holding hands.

"What's going on?" Dick asked indifferent.

**Bachelor/Bachelorette Party**

Geneva helped Angelina set up the parties, as well as the actual wedding ceremony. These were meant to be two private parties for the two and their closest friends. Later, they would have another party for the rest of the people later. The second, larger party would be when Nathan would sing his song for Angelina.

Angelina was at her party with the girls. They had just gotten done with a game called Pin the Man on the Macho. Which was like pin the tail on the donkey, only with one slight difference; the donkey was replaced by a naked man. They were currently playing a simpler game called Dicky Ring Toss. So far, Bianca had the highest score.

"See if you can beat her Angie," Amelia said slightly drunk.

"I doubt it," Angelina said walking behind the black tape", but I'll try."

Angelina threw the first ring, a miss. Bianca handed her a small shot, and she drank it quickly. It was their way of making it more fun. For every missed toss you'd have to take a shot. Angelina threw again, another miss. She took another shot and then tired once more. She made a shot. She held the last ring, and tried to concentrate. She took a deep breath and tossed it, a miss. She took her last shot.

"Maybe next time," Drew said placing an arm around Angelina.

"Maybe," Angelina said.

"I can't believe you're actually the first to get married," Vanessa said.

"I wasn't the first," Angelina replied", Geneva was."

"Either way," Drew said", congratulations, you deserve to live happily ever after."

The girls all laughed. Angelina lifted her beer and took a quick sip.

* * *

Nathan had been forced to wear a Groom to Be Party hat. Most of their games were mostly drinking games. They had just gotten done playing the game called Luck of the Dice. Now they were preparing to play a game called Chalice. They would have to make a wager on how much would be placed inside the large container, and then they'd pick a card color. If the card flipped was flipped then they'd drink the contents of the container. 

"Your getting married," said a very drunken Pickles", congrat-u-a-t-e-ans." Pickles took another swig of his beer.

"Tha-nk-s," Nathan managed to say.

"You gots a fines," Toki was trying to say", person." Toki patted Nathan on the back, and staggered backwards slightly.

"Yea," Skwisgaar added", she's a beauties."

"A fine piece of ass," Murderface shouted before taking another drink of his beer.

The guys chuckled at his comment. One of the roadies walked inside and handed Nathan a pack of cards. The pitcher was filled to the brim with beer.

"Re-no black," Pickles managed to say.

Nathan flipped the first card, it was black. Pickles struggled to pick up the pitcher and began drinking the contents inside.

**Discovery**

Angelina began meandering through the hallways. She walked through a door, and entered a dark room. She passed out on something soft. She figured it was a couch or something, and allowed herself to sleep. When she finally awoke, she was able to get a better look around. A faint light had entered the room.

She had passed out on a large rug. She glanced around, and noticed that the room was large. It seemed mostly empty, except for a table and some things that hung on the walls. Angelina heard some muffled sounds coming from the distance. After blinking her eyes a few times, she turned to try and find the light switch.

She covered her eyes from the bright light that instantly filled the room. Once her eyes adjusted she saw Dick Knubbler in a cage. Her eyes widened from the surprise of it all.

"What the hell," she muttered to herself.

"You are always getting in the way," a voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see a man standing behind her. He was the same man who had been flirting with Kitty at the party.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Most call me Harvey," he responded", but those who know me well call me Edward Smith the second."

"Holy crap," Angelina muttered. "You're his son."

"Very good observation," he replied", took you long enough to figure it out."

"How did you find me?" Angelina asked cynically.

"Honestly, you make it sound like it's impossible. It's easier than you know," he said smirking.

"What does Dick have to do with any of this?"

"Well," he responded walking towards him", I want what he has." He simply responded turning to face Angelina.

"You want Kitty," Angelina said.

"You're getting good at this, but I have a party to attend, guards.

**Hangover**

The band finally began to stir. Sometime during the night they had met with their girlfriends, except for Angelina, and ended up in the main room. Pickles was the first to get up. He felt like he was going to throw up, and he quickly ran to his room.

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

"Please be quiet," Murderface muttered.

The door opened and one of the roadies walked inside. "I'm sorry my lords, but the party needs to be set up."

"Shut up," Murderface shouted.

"Get some Tylenol," Vanessa told him.

The roadie nodded and walked away. The others continued to stir. Skwisgaar had his arms wrapped around Bianca.

"Some night," Bianca muttered to no one in particular.

Skwisgaar rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "Yea, somes night."

**Caged****/Fight**

Angelina had been placed in a cage next to Dick. They'd been there for several hours. Edward had placed five guards to watch over them. They were all dressed in white matching uniforms. They each had a rifle and a long sword attached to their belts. The main guard wore a red strip that crossed his chest and went over his left shoulder.

Angelina sighed", I think we can get out of here."

She turned to the guards trying to think of an idea. Dick had managed to loosen the ropes the held his wrists together. Angelina smiled, all she had to was get the guards close enough.

"You cowards," she muttered towards the guards", afraid to fight like true men."

The main guard walked towards her cage. He pulled out his sword threateningly. "You'd best keep your mouth shut miss," he said before turning to walk back to his spot.

Dick moved forward slightly and managed to grab a hold of the keys from his belt. Dick quickly untied his bonds and unlocked the cage door. He jumped out and tossed the keys towards Angelina. The guards lunged for him. Dick moved towards the side to miss the blade. He clenched his first and punched him in the stomach. The guard bent over and Dick did an uppercut punch. The guard fell backwards and he took his sword.

Angelina quickly got out of her cage, and joined in. Angelina grabbed a hold of the rope and made a noose. She tossed around one of the guard's necks. She tied pulled tightly on the rope. The guard began choking. He finally passed out onto the ground. The main one came towards her. She barely missed his blade by taking a quick step backwards. He punched her in the nose. He was about to bring the blade back down when he was suddenly stabbed from behind. The main guard turns around to see Dick and then fell to the floor.

They ran out of the room. A few other guards saw them and began running towards them. They ran in the opposite direction hoping to avoid them. Each turn they took, they continued to run into more guards.

* * *

At the party the stage had been set up. Dethklok was waiting for Angelina to appear so they could perform the song. Edward was trying his best to get Kitty alone. She finally agreed to a slow dance. Nathan began to get worried about Angelina. 

"Don't worry she'll be here," Pickles said to try and reassure Nathan.

"Maybe it's for the best," Rose Explosion told him. "I mean, she did kind of look like a tramp."

Nathan did his best to ignore his mother. He held his hands over his ears. He didn't respond.

On The dance floor Kitty wasn't enjoying herself. She was mainly worried about Dick not being there. Edward knew she wasn't responding to him. He decided to finally be honest with her. He moved closer towards her and placed his mouth next her ear.

"I have him," he whispered to her", and Angelina. If you aren't careful I will make sure they're killed."

Kitty's eyes widened. She didn't know how to respond. She just continued to dance, but the shock was still on her face.

* * *

On the roof of Mordhaus, Angelina and Dick were cornered. They had attracted that attention of all of Edwards's guards. They each held theirs swords poised for the kill. Angelina took one last step backwards, but stopped to avoid falling. 

"Why don't you two just make it easier for yourselves and give up now," one of them said.

Angelina glanced behind her and saw a large string that was connected to the roof and went down towards the outdoor party. She tore of two large pieces of her dress, and handed on towards Dick.

"There is only way out of her," she told him.

She ran towards the long string and jumped forward. She quickly placed the piece of fabric over the string and began sliding down. Dick followed behind her just as quickly. They gained speed as they continued sliding down towards the party.

"Holy shit," Dick shouted.

Angelina managed to not say anything. Once she was close enough to the ground she let go. She fell onto her feet. Dick landed onto the ground after her. Edward stared at them in shock. Angelina saw the other guards trying to copy them. She pulled out a dagger and cut the string, the guards plummeted to their deaths in the distance.

"You couldn't have escaped," he whispered.

He grabbed a hold of Kitty. He refused to lose her to anyone. He always got what he wanted. "Fine, I'll kill you myself," he muttered.

He pulled a sword from one of the nearby men. Angelina's dad pulled out another and tossed it towards Dick.

"Use this," he shouted.

Dick quickly grabbed it and pointed it towards Edward. Edward smirked and let go of Kitty. He pointed his sword towards him. They walked closer to each other. Edward took the first attack, he swung the blade forward. Dick quickly blocked it and advanced towards him. They continued fighting and the others quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"You'll never win," Edward said.

"Shows what you know," Angelina muttered to herself.

Edward's back was towards the large fence. Angelina smirk turned into a grin. She walked towards the fence's door, and unlocked it. A couple of the yard wolves ran inside and attacked Edward. Dick walked away from the scene and dropped his sword. Kitty ran towards him and kissed him.

The roadies went to work immediately to get the yard wolves away from the people. Angelina walked back towards the party. She walked towards Nathan and smiled nervously.

"Sorry I was late," she said.

"That was total metal," he stated.

**Party**

Once the wolves had been taken care of, the party continued. Zumba fussed over Angelina, worried that she had gotten hurt. Her father complimented her on her bravery. Dethklok was able to play the song. Angelina listened merrily from the audience. Kitty and Dick left to be alone.

Beautiful vixen

By my bed

Demoness, stay with me

Stay with me

Until the world ends

And we can love together

In hell

Caress me until the dawn comes

Don't stop, don't ever stop

For if you do, I will die

Die, die, die

Let me be inside you

My demon vixen

Let your love pierce my flesh

Let it tear at my soul

I wouldn't have it any other way

Caress me until the dawn comes

Don't stop, don't ever stop

For if you do, I will die

Die, die, die

Taste my pain

Taste my fears

And kiss my sorrows

I will not lose you

I will not give you up

Caress me until the dawn comes

Don't stop, don't ever stop

For if you do, I will die

Die, die, die

Caress me until dawn comes

Don't stop

Or I will die

Don't stop

Or I will…die

**Wedding Day**

The wedding ceremony was hosted at a large church that had been built on Mordland. It was elaborately built, and looked like a gothic cathedral. It was built for the roadies to use.

The wedding day finally arrived. It was exuberant wedding. The rest of the band members of Dethklok were groom's men, and their girlfriends were bridesmaid, as was Adrienne. Angelina walked down the aisle wearing a white wedding dress. It had a plunging neckline that appeared to be shaped like a heart. The white dress had a high cut. She wore a long veil that was connected to a white headband. A silver butterfly was placed atop the butterfly to add effect. She also wore her silver chained necklace with a ruby jeweled heart in the center.

The ceremony didn't take too long. She walked under the soldiers swords, on her father's arm. He kissed Angelina on the check before moving off the side. They exchanged rings, and said their I do's. They shared a passionate kiss, and were applauded. They ran out of the church and got into the large black limo, and headed towards the after party.

The after party was just as elaborate. The tables were covered with white table cloth's that had simple skull and flower designs in them. Each table also had a bouquet of white lilies, white orchids, and white roses. The party went on with everyone drinking and celebrating Nathan and Angelina's union. Jean-Pierre cooked a six layer wedding cake. He made sure the details were precise and beautiful.

Towards the end Angelina and Nathan left for their honeymoon. Angelina threw the bouquet over her head. She turned around to see who caught it. There was a large struggle, but Kitty eventually got it in the end. After all the final farewells they left to their romantic honeymoon. The others began to wonder who was going to be next.

**In the Dungeon**

One of the Dethlok roadies made his way down into the dungeons. He carried a torch as he walked down the stone steps. He glanced behind him carefully making sure no one was following him. He walked down the long hallway and nodded to one of the other guards. He opened the cell door, and allowed the roadie to walk inside.

Whitney was talking to one of the teenage kids who was being held in the cell. He had his head resting on her shoulder. Tear were falling down his eyes as went on telling her about his day's torture.She softly stroked his hair to try and calm him down. Whitney Camille had replied on her manulipative skills to stay alive, and now she was going to use them for revenge. She would listen to the kids and comfort them. In order to keep things in her favor she would sleep with a few of the roadies who acted as gaurds. She had a plan for all of them. Everything would turn in her favor in the end.

The roadie walked towards her.

"When do you wish to leave?" he asked her.

"Soon," she responded. "We must wait until the perfect time arises."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to Geneva and Charles baby shower, belive me it was awsome. They went all out for the occiasion. Now, we all anxiously await to find out if it'll be a girl or a boy. I know I can hardly wait to have one of my own. _

_For the wedding we headed to Africa to pick up my adopted mother. I was able to say hi to a few long lost friends. My father, and my sister Adrienne, met us there as well. Everyone got along well, I was more than grateful. My old tribe threw a party to celebrate. Dethklok got drunk, of course. _

_To my amazement, Kitty found someone! His name is Dick 'Magic Ears' Knubbler, he's Dethklok's producer. When I saw them look at each other for the first time, I knew they were meant to be. They managed to met at the party, and hit it off from the start! A guy continuously tried to get in the way, but it didn't work. _

_After the celebration, I walked over to talk with the Voodoo Woman. I had only seen her once before, and she helped to reassure that things woudl go better in my life and childhood. I went to ask about the man that I am still seeing in my dreams. She told me that he would make me make a choice that would impact my future greatly. However, the real threat is someone with blonde hair. I only know a few people with blonde, and they don't truly pose a threat. Whitney is the only who would try to kill me, but she's locked up in the dungeon. There is no way she's ever going to get out._

_Anyway, I met up with Nathan, and we had some hot sex that night. We made one last stop on our way back to Mordland, and that was to pick up Nathan's parents. I must say, they were something. I don't think they thought to highly of me. Either way, I tried to make the best of the situation. _

_Once I got away from them, I Carol Cherryblossom in the closet with another woman. Turns out she's a lesbian, which is cool. She is also a bit of a player, or so I've heard. Just as long as she's happy. _

_Later that night we had a bachelore/bacheloretter party. Neither of us had strippers, which wasa good thing. The guys mostly just got drunk. The girls and I did get a little tipsy, and we played games to celebrate. Believe me, the girls had found out some pretty interesting games to play. _

_In my drunken state I wandered into a room, and passed out. When I woke up, I found Dick in a cage! Turns out that Edward Harvey Smith, the guy who was flirting with Kitty at the celebration, was also the son of the man who killed my mother! He wanted Kitty for his own, so he kidnapped Dick, and tied him up and placed him inside of a cage. I was placed in a cage shortly after my discovery._

_After a few hours of being held we managed to escape. We were chased throughout Mordhaus, and ended up on the roof. We made a mad plunge back to the ground, using a string for assistance. It lead to a sword fight between Dick and Edward. It ended with Edward having been eaten alive by the yard wolves! It was an ironic twist of fate I guess. Anyway, we went back to celebrating. _

_Nathan finally sang the song he had created for me. It was so romantic. Later, we had our wedding. It was just as beautiful as I thought it would be. The after-party was fun. I tossed the boquet before I left. Guess who caught it-Kitty! It'd be interesting to which membe of Dethklok gets married next. I just hope nothing bad happens._

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack_

_Metaloclypse__ theme song_

_Holding Out For __A__ Hero By: Bonnie Tyler_

_Bette Davis Eyes By: Kim Carnes_

_Razorblade Kiss By: H.I.M. _


	4. A Baby

_A/N: __.jpg_ _I have no idea how long this site will be up, but this is an image of Vanessa's corset. I hope the site comes out okay-just connect the .jpg to the rest of it. Enjoy. _

_I should also warn you all, there is a lot of mention of sex, and sexual activities. If you're sensitive to this, then please don't read this chapter. I just don't want anyone yelling at me later. Now, when I began writing this fanifc I literally felt the eart move-it was one in a serious of small earthquakes we had here. I don't know if that means anything, but maybe it does-lol._

_I did my best to keep this one more humrous than the others. I kept all the drama out of it, and there isn't actually any action in it. Also, and this will be a complete shock to everyone-no one dies. So, let's just pretend that some of the roadies died, and their dead corpses just aren't mention-or whatever. I'm also sorry that I didn't mention the Tribunal in this story. I will mention them in later chapters-I promise. There is a mild comflict though, but this one was mainly to help me 'flesh' out my other characters a bit. I hope that's all right._

_The book mentioned is a book I used in my Friday the 13__th__: Camp Blood Reopens __fanfic__. I love the first one I wrote, but I'm not too crazy about the sequel I wrote to it. Either way, I figured what the heck, I'll just put in here._

_Thank Yous:_

_Jess: Thank you for reviewing my other stories. I'm glade you enjoyed them. _

_Purpleleemer: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glade you enjoyed my other stories as well. (Everyone should go read her Metalocalypse fanfic-it's totally metal!)_

_Sage360: thank you again for adding this story to your favorites._

_Fudd G. Packer: Thank you for the review. Yea, I'm proud of it. I'm just really hard on myself-I don't know why. _

_metal2fairytale: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glade your enjoying the stories._

_Luma: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glade you're enjoying them. I hope the baby's name came out professional like. I just randomly thought of it, so I just hope it works. (Everyone should also go read her Metalocalypse fanfic-it's also very metal!)_

_LunaGodessOf Foxes: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glade you helped me to edit my first one, and helped me to continue the series. I greatly appreciate it. (Everyone should also go read her fanfic-it's also totally metal!)_

_fireflydoll: Thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your favorites. I grealt appreciate them._

_MissQueenB: Thanks again for inspiring one of the characters. Well, I did what you wanted-I got you doing the thing you've been desiring to do! I just hope you get to do it in real life soon._

_To the Reader's Who Read but Never Reviewed: Thank you for taking the time out to read these stories. I hope you're enjoying them as much as I'm enjoying writing them._

* * *

**Girl Talk**

"It's just intense," Bianca muttered taking bit from her slice of pizza. "You know what I mean right?"

"Definitely," Angelina responded", but it doesn't surprise me anyway."

"Oh, now why is that?" Drew asked curiously.

"Well, he does have a reputation," Angelina muttered.

"Say whatever you want, but I'm not disappointed," Bianca said taking another bit from her pizza.

"I don't think any of us really are disappointed," Vanessa interjected", I just meant experimenting with different ideas. Haven't you wondered what would happen if you tried something different?"

Bianca paused thinking to herself for a minute. "Well, if I were to do something else what would it be?"

"I don't know," Vanessa said shrugging her shoulders. "Anything I suppose."

"Have you ever given him an orgasm?" Angelina asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"Well, it's a trick I learned a while back. It's something to do during a blowjob," Angelina said taking a sip of her beer.

"Do you know a lot of tricks Angie?" Drew asked staring at her curiously.

"A few," Angelina responded.

"You'll have to teach us sometime then, that is if you don't mind," Vanessa said playfully.

"I don't mind at all," Angelina responded. "I bet you know a few tricks of your own, Vanessa."

"Not really," Vanessa said truthfully", I know how to strip dance though."

"You do?" Amelia asked.

Vanessa nodded", I began my career as a striper. It's not something I'm to proud of, but I needed the money."

"We all had to start somewhere," Angelina said placing a hand on Vanessa's back. Vanessa smiled at Angelina and placed her hand on top of hers.

"You could teach us, if you want," Amelia said shrugging her shoulders.

"So," Amelia began", we're going to try and teach each other something new to use sometime during sex."

"Sure, why not," Angelina said.

"Sounds good to me," Bianca added.

There was a moment of silence, and Angelina sat up and took another piece of pepperoni pizza. "Geneva is due any day now."

"Oh I know," Bianca said", I can hardly wait to see the baby."

"I bet it'll be boy," Drew said.

"No, I bet it's a girl," Amelia commented.

"Well, whatever the baby is, it'll be interesting to see how the guys handle it."

"I know what you mean Vanessa," Angelina responded", it'll be something to see. I just hope it doesn't turn out bad."

**Into Labor**

Geneva and Charles were lying in bed waiting. The doctor had said that Geneva could go into labor any second. She wasn't sure what to expect, she had never had a child before. She was kind of afraid of the pain, but was greatly looking forward to seeing her child for the first time.

"How are you feeling?" Charles asked.

"Nervous mostly," Geneva responded.

"You shouldn't be," Charles said smiling", you'll be the perfect mother." He kissed her gently.

"Thanks," she said.

Geneva took a deep breath and suddenly felt it. At first she wasn't sure if it was labor pains, but couldn't deny having felt something.

"Charles," Geneva muttered", I think it's time."

Geneva was taken to the Mordland hospital. Charles made sure that everything was perfect. A roadie had been sent to wake Dethklok and their girlfriends. They rushed towards the hospital and met up with Charles.

"How is she?" Vanessa asked.

"She's going into labor," Charles responded", I' m going to be with her. She just wanted me to make sure that you all knew."

"I can hardly wait," Drew said excitedly.

Charles left them in the waiting room to be with his wife. The others waited for any further news.

"I bet it's a girl," Amelia said.

"It's probably going to be a boy," Drew countered.

"When the baby is born, what do we do with it?" Murderface asked.

"Yea, I means are wes goings to watchs its and helps take cares of its?" Toki asked.

"Uh, maybe," Angelina said shrugging her shoulders.

"I bets I bes the perfects fathers," Skwisgaar said after there was a moment's pause.

"I know you will be," Bianca told him happily.

"I woulds makes a betters fathers," Toki muttered under his breath.

Drew walked towards him and smiled. Toki placed his arms around and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you would," she whispered in his ear causing Toki to smile.

Angelina turned her stare out the large window. She was still slightly hurt about what had happened in the past, with Nathan, when she brought up wanting to have children. They waited in silence for a few hours. Most of Dethklok had fallen asleep from the boredom of just waiting. The doctor finally walked in to tell them the news.

"Hello," the doctor said walking into the waiting room. "You can see them now," he said.

They quickly made their way into the room where Geneva and Charles were with their newborn baby. The baby was sleeping in Geneva's arms peacefully.

"Aww," Drew muttered glancing at the baby.

"His name is Jonathan," Geneva said smiling.

"He's so handsome," Angelina whispered.

Jonathan opened his blue eyes and glance around at all the people staring down at him. He yawned and closed his eyes once again. His tiny body was soon asleep next to his mother's comforting body.

**Vanessa's Lesson**

It had been a week since Geneva had given birth to her son. Geneva was finally out of the hospital, but she mostly stayed in her and Charles room. #262 would always stop and help Geneva with Jonathan. The girls were constantly visiting, and playing with the baby. Dethklok remained unsure of what to do. They weren't always great with kids, but were still happy for Geneva and Charles.

The girls finally agreed on the doing the lessons. Vanessa would go first, and show them how to do a private strip tease. She found a room in Mordhause that would be perfect. It had a large mirror, and pole in it.

"I'm glade you're all here," Vanessa said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Bianca replied.

"Okay, let's get started," Vanessa said.

She turned on the radio and proceeded with the lesson. It took a while for everyone to catch on, but it was worth it. Vanessa taught them most of everything she knew. Mostly it was just a few tricks to spice up any dance by removing clothes differently. She also taught them how to dance with feathers and how to make use of a pole, which was amusing.

"Did you really start your career as a striper?" Drew asked curiously.

"I'm afraid so," Vanessa responded", it was that or starve. I personally didn't want to starve, so I went ahead with it."

"Have you ever told Pickles about it?"

"Not yet," Vanessa paused.

"You should. I know he'd enjoy it."

"He probably would," Vanessa finished.

The class ended and Vanessa left to go back to her and Pickles room. She carried her few supplies with her, and began putting them away. She was still wearing her lingerie. She was wearing a purple corset that laced up in the front and had some designs in the front; she wore it with black stockings. She stood up and glanced in the doorway to see Pickles and smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked intriguingly.

"Just putting some of my things away," she straightened her posture slightly. "I've been showing the girls a few things."

"Like what?"

"How to do a strip dance," she responded.

"I see," Pickles said walking closer towards her. "Would you pleasure me with a dance?"

"Always," she responded with a smile.

Vanessa kissed Pickles passionately. Pickles sat on the edge of his bed staring into her brilliant dark brown eyes. Vanessa took a few steps away from him and proceeded to do her strip dance. Pickles watched with eager eyes and a blissful grin. He would make some sexual comments allowing her to know that he was enjoying what she did, which wasn't a lie. When she was finally done her body was inches from him. She had her right leg beside him on the bed. He kissed her thigh and proceeded to kiss her tummy.

**Charles Request**

"The girls are teaching each other things," Pickles began walking into the room. He held a bottle of beer in his hand.

"What kind of things?" Nathan asked intrigued.

Pickles shrugged his shoulders", sex things I guess."

"Really?" Nathan asked surprised. Nathan was sitting in the hot tube checking e-mail messages on his laptop.

"Good evening," Charles said walking inside. "Geneva are going out for the evening, and we were wondering if you would watch Jonathan for the evening?"

"What about the girls?" Murderface asked.

"They're busy this evening," Charles informed them.

"Can't you get one of the roadies to do it?" Pickles asked.

Toki thought about it for a second. He found this a perfect opportunity to prove that he'd a much better father than Skwisagaar. "I woulds loves to watchs him," he said with a smile.

"Yous wants to watch him?" Skwisgaar asked Toki astonished.

Toki nodded cheerfully.

"Okay then," Charles said", we're leaving at seven."

"Greats," Toki said still smiling.

Charles nodded and left. The rest of Dethklok stared at Toki.

"Whys dids yous agrees tos watch the baby?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Because, I cans proves that to Drew that I can bes a greats fathers," Toki said still smiling merrily.

"You wills nevers be a better fathers than mes," Skwisgaar muttered.

"We'll sees," Toki responded.

**Angelina's Lesson/Babysitting**

"Are you all right?" Angelina asked Amelia.

Amelia had been the first to arrive. Angelina noticed that something was bothering her, but just wasn't sure what it was.

"Nothing," Amelia responded", don't worry about it."

"Come on, I know something's wrong. What is it?" Angelina asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about how Vanessa said she started her career as a striper. Mostly it made me think about my past, and some of the things that I've done.

"I see," Angelina simply replied.

"You remember how I told you I had a tendency to be more um, submissive," Amelia went on. Angelina shook her head. "Well, I wasn't kidding about it. My past relationships were really tumultuous, and that was when they were at their best times."

Angelina placed her arms around Amelia. "All that matters is that you're here now, and we'll always be here to watch over you."

* * *

"Yous so cutes," Toki said to Jonathan. He held up his teddy bear for Jonathan.

Toki turned around when he heard his bedroom door open. Pickles and Murderface walked inside.

"Whys yous here?" Toki asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Listen, we want to help," Pickles said.

"Yea, besides I know Amelia would want me to," Murderface added.

"Okays," Toki said with a smile.

* * *

"So," Bianca began", what is all this that you told us about giving a guy an orgasm."

Angelina chuckled", well men do have a G spot, just like all women do. It's between the ass and the scrotum, it's the prostate."

"The prostate?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, the prostate, once you stimulate that then you'll have them eating out of the palm of your hand."

"How do you stimulate that?" Drew asked eating a piece of Toki's brand name candy.

"Okay, this is very tricky, and should be handled carefully because this area is sensitive, very sensitive. If you have long fingernails, then you'll have to trim them down. Now, you can use a latex glove or a condom if you want, and you have to use a water-based lubricant. When he's lying on his back, with his hips slightly raised, and pillows can help with the positioning, slowly and steadily place your finger into his anus. Then gently place your finger into his rectum. Give him time to loosen up, keep moving your finger in and out of his rectum to help. Once you're fully inside of him, curl your finger and look for a walnut-sized lump. The lump is the prostate. Sometimes placing your free hand flat on his belly can help with the positioning. Stroke, or tap, it gently stimulation. If you want, oral sex can also help provide him with a powerful orgasm. "

"Wow," Vanessa said. "Does it work every time?"

"Yep, but you have to be careful. Trust me; things can go wrong if you're not careful. However, there is an external way of doing it. Use your index finger; apply pressure to the area between scrotum and anus. When you massage that, you massage the prostate. "

"Sounds like fun," Amelia said grinning.

* * *

"Whys he cryings?" Toki asked with his hands covering his ears.

"I don't know," Murderface said.

Jonathan had begun crying two hours ago, and wouldn't stop. They had tried everything, bottle, diaper, toys but nothing worked. He continued to cry loudly.

"Shuts him ups," Skwisgaar said walking into Toki's bedroom with Nathan.

"What's wrong with him?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," Pickles said", he just won't stop."

"Wells," Skwisgaar said angrily," get hims to stops."

"Yous saids you makes a betters fathers," Toki shouted", yous dos somethings."

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes and walked over towards Jonathan. He picked him up and held him in his arms. Jonathan stopped crying and began sucking his thumb. The others lowered their hands from their ears.

"He stopped," Pickles said amazed.

"I jus' haves a way withs kids," Skwisgaar said triumphantly.

Toki sighed angrily and rolled is eyes.

* * *

"One way you can make sex more pleasurable, is wait. For a week, or a day or two, do everything sexual but have sex. So, when you do have sex it'll increase the need and the excitement," Angelina said.

"I never would have thought of that," Drew said.

"Let's see, sometimes kissing or licking the ears or the back, or front, of the neck can be very erotic. Hell even the knees or hands can be erotic. Oh, and if your partner puts his fingers in your mouth try massaging it with your tongue, that always works."

"How did you learn all this Angie?" Bianca asked.

"From experience," Angelina replied.

"I see," Amelia said.

"Do I dare ask how got so much experience?" Vanessa asked.

"I'll admit to it, I was a slut," Angelina said.

The girls roared out in laughter.

* * *

Skwisgaar carried Jonathan into the lounge. He had finally fallen asleep in Skwisgaar's arms. He carefully placed him down on the couch to continue sleeping.

"He's finally asleep," Pickles said gratefully.

"Thank God," Murderface muttered. "Now we can have a few drinks."

"I don't think we can drink with a baby around," Nathan whispered.

"He is asleep," Pickles commented. "What danger can he get into if he's sleeping?"

Nathan thought about it", good point."

* * *

"Tell me," Amelia said", I'm curious. What is your favorite sex position?"

Angelina smirked", well I know this is going to sound weird, but my favorite position is side by side. You can go from missionary and roll over onto the side. Believe me its just amazing. Then you can just be close to each other, and he can nibble my breasts if he wants to. Plus there are so many way to do a side by side."

"Nice," Bianca commented.

"Oh, in foreplay the best way is always to tease. Kind of be in that I know you want-but I won't give it to you until I'm ready mood. It always works. Like when he's very horney, and this works for women to, try to make your area a bit harder to access. Say some playful things to heighten and to let him know that you're teasing him. Or, when you're heavy into kissing and touching, place your areas close to each other, nearly touching but not touching, and then move away. Keep doing it off and on, and use a bit more pressure than the first time," Angelina explained. "Oh, you can even tease when doing oral. Have your tongue close, but then pull it away. "

"Interesting take on foreplay," Vanessa said.

"Very," Drew added.

"It's twelve o' clock, should we go see what the boys are doing?" Angelina asked.

"Sure," Bianca said", I hope they were able to handle Jonathan without too much trouble."

**Banned**

The girls walked into the lounge. Charles had asked them to watch Jonathan, but they decided to let Dethklok have a chance. After all, they couldn't be that bad. They opened the door and walked inside. Bottles rested randomly around the floor. Dethklok was drunk, as usual. Toki and Pickles were sitting on of the chairs. Murderface and Skwisgaar were on floor about to pass out. Nathan walked towards them and took a swig of his alcoholic beverage.

"Hello girls," Pickles said giggling.

"Where's the baby?" Bianca asked.

"Asleeps on the couch," Toki told them.

The girls turned to glance at the couch, but the baby was gone.

"Where did he go?" Angelina asked.

They began looking around the room for any glimpse of the baby. Charles and Geneva walked inside. Geneva stared at the scene.

"Where's Jonathan?" Geneva asked.

"Uh, well," Drew didn't know how to respond.

"You mean," Geneva said worriedly", you don't know where he is?"

"Are you sure?" Charles asked.

Angelina took a few steps back. She heard something above her and glanced up. Jonathan's diaper had somehow gotten caught on one of the hooks that were used to keep the flat screen television up. Her mouth nearly fell open from the shock of it all. The diaper had finally given up supporting the baby's weight and he began falling towards the ground. Angelina caught him before he fell onto the floor.

"Found him," Angelina said.

"Give him to me, please," Geneva said walking towards Angelina.

Angelina handed Jonathan to his mother. Geneva took the baby back to her and Charles room for the night.

"Thank you," Charles told to Angelina before leaving.

"Does he ever lose his composure?" Vanessa asked.

"I haven't seen him lose it yet," Angelina responded.

* * *

The next morning Dethklok awoke with a hang over. They took some aspirin and threw up a bit which helped the migraines. They met up with the girls for lunch later that afternoon.

"I can't believe you all decided to drink when you were watching Jonathan," Angelina said. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"He was asleep when we started," Pickles said.

"So, it isn't an excuse," Angelina went on.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Murderface protested. "He's just fine now."

"He could have died last night," Angelina retorted.

"He didn't die," Murderface said.

"But he could have," Angelina scoffed.

Charles walked into the dinning room. He cleared his throat and said", in light of what happened last night I don't want any of you to ever be alone with my son ever again."

"What!" Toki said. "But wes goods babysitters."

"No Toki, you weren't. He nearly died last night. I can't keep putting my son's life in jeopardy," Charles informed them. "Oh, and you should start getting ready for your upcoming concert. Good day," he said and walked out of the dining room.

"I can'ts believes he woulds bans us from babysittings," Skwisgaar said bitterly.

"It is true that you nearly endangered Jonathan's life," Amelia said taking a bit from her sandwich.

"Psh," Pickles said", we're the best babysitters in the world."

"I know it's hard to accept," Angelina began", but maybe you just need to learn a little bit more about how to raise children."

"Do you know how to take care of babies?" Murderface asked.

"A bit, yea," Angelina responded.

"Then you can teach us," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry," Angelina said putting her sandwich back on her plate.

"Yea, I bets yous a greats teacher," Toki added.

"I don't think I could teach you all that you would need to know," Angelina said.

"Yous saids yous know how tos take care of babies," Skwisgaar said.

Angelina wasn't sure how to retort. She sighed and finally gave in.

**Teaching ****Dethklok**

The other girls decided to help her teach Dethklok in how to raise children. They split it up in their teaching categories, mostly to help make it easier to teach them. Angelina would mostly just be an overseer; she would help the girls in what they were teaching and constantly make sure Dethklok was doing all right. Bianca would try to teach them about child safety. Amelia was the nurse, in that she was going to try to teach them a bit about health and keeping a child from getting sick. Vanessa was going to teach them the other basics, like how to diaper a baby, and how to feed them. Drew was attempting at play time, and how to play safely.

They had set up one of the free rooms in Mordhaus to be like a classroom. The roadies helped them get the stuff they needed. Once it was finished begin set up, they began teaching.

"Okay, what is your experience in raising children?" Angelina asked.

"We adopted a son once," Pickles said.

"He was a fat son of a bitch," Murderface muttered to himself.

"Okay, what happened to him?" Bianca asked.

"We had him neutered," Nathan answered.

"You neutered him?" Angelina asked astounded.

"Uh, yea," Nathan said.

"This is going to be hell," Bianca whispered to Angelina.

"I know what you mean," Angelina agreed.

They began the first lesson. Bianca had set up a table full of objects that had safe and dangerous stuff for a baby. They had to find at least five things that were safe for a baby to be around. Naturally, they chose the most dangerous stuff because they liked them.

Later, Amelia was trying to explain the basics of how a baby is born. She decided to start from the birth and work her way from there. She had just gotten done explaining what happens when the baby grows in the stomach. Somehow the subject of a woman's nipple's getting hard became the main topic of discussion.

"I never knew that," Toki said amazed.

"Is always knews that's," Skwisgaar said indifferent.

"Of course he would," Amelia said to herself.

"I can'ts believes you didn'ts knows that," Skwisgaar said.

"I think we've gotten a bit off topic here," Amelia said.

Vanessa had given them dolls to take care off. They would cry, and needed to be feed, as well as burped. She watched Dethklok tried to diaper them. They used a stapler to fasten the diapers onto their fake babies. Vanessa sighed and forbade them from ever going near another stapler again. Vanessa left them for just a little bit to talk to Angelina.

"I don't think they'll ever be able to handle children. I'm sorry, but maybe it was a good thing that Nathan made such a big deal about it last time," Vanessa said.

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked.

"They can't even do the simplest of tasks. I mean, who uses a staple gun to diaper a baby?"

"Oh God," Angelina said placing her head in her hand.

Charles and Geneva walked towards them.

"What's going on?" Geneva asked.

"We're trying to teach Dethklok how to take care of babies," Angelina informed them.

"You can't be serious," Geneva muttered.

There was a loud explosion that came from the classroom. Dethklok came running out of the classroom. Nathan was carrying the remnants of the fake doll baby.

"We need a new baby, and uh yea," Nathan said holding out the remains of the doll.

"And you said you wanted to have kids," Charles muttered to Angelina.

Drew did her best, but wasn't able to help them show how to correctly play with a baby or child. She took them to a private park full of young kids. Nathan pushed a swing too hard forcing the child out of the swing. Pickles gave some the children alcohol to drink. Murderface was teaching them to hate the world, and to hate their parents. Skwisgaar did his best, but ended up yelling at one of them for having cut off a chunk of his hair. Toki surprisingly, did the best. This was the only thing that he did better than all the others in.

For the rest of the month, they did their best to teach Dethklok how to take care of a child. They continued to get worse. A few times they appeared to improve, but they still had a long ways to go. It wasn't until the end of the month, near Jonathan's one month birthday that Dethklok was finally beginning to understand.

They were now able to take handle a baby doll without destroying it. The girls were more than amazed. Once they finally learned the basics of childcare came the ultimate test. But they would just have to allow Charles and Geneva to allow them to watch Jonathan alone again.

**Dethklok's**** Request **

"Please," Toki implored. "Please let us watch him once again."

"I don't really think it's such a-"Charles tried to say but was cut off.

"We can watch him. The girls taught us how to babysit better," Pickles said.

"Don't you trust us anymore?" Murderface asked.

Charles sighed", I'll ask Geneva."

Charles opened the door to his office and walked inside. Dethklok followed behind him. Charles dialed his phone to call Geneva's office. Geneva answered and they talked for a few minutes. Charles explained the situation to her, and waited for her answer. As she responded he continued to act indifferent. He finally hung up the phone and stare at the band members.

"Wells," Skwisgaar said.

"She said to let you all have one last chance," Charles said.

The guys smiled. Charles stood up and walked around his desk.

"If you hurt my son in any way," he said threateningly", I will make sure you pay for it. Are we understood?"

"Uh," Nathan said.

"Very," Pickles said for him.

"Good," Charles said before walking out of his office.

* * *

Skwisgaar walked into his bedroom. Bianca had been waiting for him. She smiled and walked towards him. Then, surprisingly she pushed in against a wall and began kissing him. She was gently forceful. This random sexual act immediately aroused Skwisgaar. He kissed her back with as much passion. Their bodies rubbing close to each other, the undesirable passion was becoming too intense. Skwissgaar picked her up and they began undressed each other.

**Surprise**

The girls agreed to not help Dethklok take care of Jonathan that evening. They waited impatiently for the hours to pass. They tried to watch a few horror films. Angelina was a huge fan of horror movies. They decided to watch the one that Drew stared in, back when she first came into the mix. It was called _Choose Your End_. An interesting horror story about how people ultimately choose their own deaths. Even though they came to a bloody means.

Amelia showed them a novel she had gotten. It was titled_Jason Voorhees: __A__ Murderer or Misunderstood Son_. It was written by a doctor, who was said to have gone insane. He tricked several people to go into Camp Crystal Lake, and each of them ended up dying. Well, all expect for three. One of the survivors ended up dying later on though.

It was finally eleven O' clock. Charles and Geneva would be arriving back home any second. The girls got up and headed down to the lounge. They waited eagerly, and the couple finally appeared. Everyone had their fingers crossed that everything would be all right. Charles opened the door for Geneva. She walked inside and Charles followed behind her. The girls followed behind him and stared into the room.

Jonathan was snuggly wrapped up in his baby blue blanket. He was asleep in Nathan's arms. Geneva smiled and quietly took him from Nathan. She quietly carried him back to his crib.

"Seems you did a good job this time," Charles said. "Thank you."

"Nos problems," Toki said gleefully.

"Yea, he was a little angel," Pickles added.

"Good night," Charles said and left.

"See," Murderface said to the girls", we can take care of babies to."

Amelia walked over towards him and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you," she said with a smile.

Murderface lifted her off of her feet and into his arms. "We have some things to do," he said and carried her away.

Angelina exhaled contentedly", thank god it all worked out."

**Dream**

Angelina was walking through the hallways of Mordhaus that night. She didn't know why, but she felt a need to go down into the dungeon. She easily found her way there, and took a torch for light. She walked down the steps and entered the jail cells. In the darkness she noticed something odd. She walked closer to better investigate.

Suddenly, she saw Whitney walking out of a cell. She kissed the roadie passionately. They were surrounded by others, mostly teenage kids. A few other roadies were with them. They carefully made their way out of the dungeon and were escaping.

Angelina abruptly sat up. She carefully removed the covers and put on her robe. She made sure to not wake Nathan as she walked out of his bedroom. Fervently she ran down towards the dungeon. Something in her gut told her that her dream wasn't a lie. She ran down the stone steps carrying the torch she had taken. She walked into the dungeon and slowly made her way towards Whitney's cell. She dropped her torch in shock.

"It is true," Angelina muttered to herself", she escaped."

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, this has been an interesting month. Me, and Vanessa agreed to teach the other girls a few things about sex. Vanessa taught us all how to do a strip tease dance. But, a week before her actual lesson, Geneva finally gave birth! She had a son and named him Jonathan-he's the cutest little boy I've ever seen. It just make me want one so much more, but I can't let the others know that. _

_Charles asked us to watch Jonathan for a night. It was on the night I was supposed to give my lesson. I figuered Dethklok would be able to watch over him, as did the rest of us. Charles finally asked Dethklok as a last resort. Turns out that Dethklok got drunk while watching him, and he somehow ended up being caught on a hook that was used to hold up the widescreen television. I managed to catch him so he didn't fall onto the ground._

_Charles banned Dethklok from ever being alone with his son-can you believe it? Well, that lead Dethklok to want us to teach them on how to raise a child. We agreed to help. Unfortanuatly, it didn't go as well as we had hoped. It took us an entire month, but they finally figured out how to take care of baby._

_After they begged Charles to allow them to watch Jonathan one last time, Geneva was the one who said yes, they happily proceeded to prove themselves capable of raising children. We were told to not help them in any way, so we did our best to occupy our time. But, we were impatiently waiting for Charles and Geneva to arrive at eleven. When they did we found a surprise, Dethklok actuallly managed to babysit Jonathan without harming him! Yay! We were all thankful for that._

_Oh, that very same night I found out something terrifying. Whitney escaped from her cell. I don't know how, but she did. I had a dream that she did, and it turned out to be true! I don't know what's she going to do, but I just hope she's too terrified to try to fight back against us._

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack:_

_Metalocalypse theme song_

_Carry On My Wayland Son by: Kansas_

_Erotic City By: George Clinton_


	5. A spell and a Princess

_Ha, I got it done! Yay! Sorry it took me so long to finish._

_Okay, this is an interesting chapter. First off, it has magic in it! In later chapters __there will be more magic and there will be two__, I __believe, chapters that'll have some kind of creature in it. I just hope this chapter__ turns out okay, but it might make the girls seem a little malicious-which is not what I intended. _

_**Okay, this is important. I've been thinking about doing this for a while and I'm still thinking. I might write out actual sex scenes in the next two chapters because I know what it's like to be teased to no end, and I've been coy with all my previous chapters. If I do write sex scenes, then I'll either only do it in those two chapters, or continue to write them****I might also do sex scenes with other characters. I'm not completely sure. Anyway, send me a comment on what you think I should do. Thanks.**_

_However, this chapter is important to the plot for two reasons. 1. It has some major foreshadowing in it (something I've always wanted to try my hand at). In this chapter it'll be hard to tell what is foreshadowing, but it might make more sense in the next chapter. 2. We get to learn a little more about Amelia, and a bit about her past time. (I've been trying to flesh out the girls more, and I think this chapter will help us to see a bit more about her.) 3. It also gives me an opportunity to explore something very different and unexpected. (After all, most of what I've been writing is me exploring them in different situations-thus far it's turned out good-so I'm sure this one will to.)_

_Thank You's:_

_Jess-thanks for reading my stories, and thanks for the reviews. _

_Sage360-Thank you for adding this story to your favorits._

_Fudd G. Packer-Thanks for the review-I greatly appreciate it. _

_metal2fairytale-Thanks for the reviews. _

_fireflydoll-thanks for adding this story to your favorits, and thanks for the reviews. _

_Yasuchika-Thanks for the reivew. I'm glade that you're enjoying my stories. _

_Purpleleemer-thanks for the reviews. I'm glade you enjoy the stories. (Everyone should check out her Metalocalyspe fanfic-it's totally Metal!)_

_LunaGodessof Foxes-thanks for the reviews. I'm glade your enjoying the stories, and thanks for helping me to keep this going. (Everyone should go read her fanfic to-it's totally metal!!)_

_Luma-thanks for the reviews! I'm glade your still reading them. (Everyone should go read her metal fanfic as well!!!)_

_MissQueenB-thanks for helping me create a character in here._

_To All The Reader's Who Read But Didn't Review-Thanks for reading. I truly appreciate it! _

_

* * *

_

**The Tribunal**

Senator Stampingston walked in front of the large television towered over him. He stood before the Tribunal ready to give them the most recent Dethklok news; which was a very recent discovery found in an old cave.

"There has been a new find by some of our archeologists'," he said. The screen behind him changed to show a picture of a tablet. "This tablet, we believe has some interesting information about Dethklok and their girlfriends." The screen zoomed in to show the engravings of five girls that were standing beside engravements that closely resembled Dethklok. "It is still unknown what it truly means, but it could mean that the girls were meant to be with Dethklok."

Mr. Selatcia stared the screen. This recent discovery only confirmed what he already knew. He knew that the girls were meant to be with them. He also knew that they each possessed a power of their own and it was only a matter of time until they learned the truth. He allowed them to make this discovery only because he knew he was rapidly running out of time.

"If these girls are now appearing in tablets with Dethklok," General Crozier began", then they pose a threat just as dangerous as Dethklok."

"Who knows what undiscovered powers they may have," Vater Orlaag added.

"We should kill them before they are able to influence Dethklok in any way," Crozier said.

"No," Mr. Selatcia commanded. "We must wait."

**Amelia Dahlia Ryder's Past Time**

Amelia groggily awoke that morning. She moved a piece of her blonde out of her eyes and glanced around Murderface's room. It was dark for an early morning. She carefully sat up and glanced at the torture devices. She smirked remembering all the incredible nights they had spent together.

After doing the usual things she did in the morning, she made her way through the hallways of Morhaus. She walked up the narrow winding staircase and entered her private room. All the girls had rooms to themselves somewhere in Mordhaus. Hers just happened to be in the top of Mordhaus. It was perfect for her past time, witchcraft.

She had been a Wiccan for years, and practiced several different forms of witchcraft. She had set up an alter in the center of the room, a fireplace was in the far wall and had a cauldron. She also had bookshelves filled with books of the craft. She decided to become a Wiccan mostly to spite her parents who were avid Mormon's.

She sat down on the window seat. The clouds were gathering, a storm was approaching rapidly. She inhaled deeply, she knew trouble was coming. She shook it off and proceeded with her usual morning spell for good fortune and health.

* * *

"That damn dog," Bianca muttered through clenched teeth. 

"It's just a dog," Drew said. She held the tiny dog Princess in her hands.

"Why don't you try keeping it away from my things then," Bianca said beginning to calm down.

"It's not my dog," Drew responded. "Besides, I think she's adorable."

"Whose dog is it?" Angelina asked staring at the small Pomeranian pup.

"It's one of the roadies," Drew informed them.

"Oh yea," Vanessa began", I believe they got it from one of those girls who came by a while back."

"You mean, it could be Whitney's dog?" Angelina inquired.

"Possibly," Vanessa responded.

"Where's Amelia?" Drew asked to change the subject.

"I don't know," Bianca said.

* * *

Amelia began blowing out the last candle. She was about to head down to meet the girls. A knock at the door interrupted her. She stood up and walked over towards it. She hoped that it wasn't the girls, or the guys, or Murderface. She wasn't quite ready to divulge her secret just yet. She opened the door just a crack to glance out of her door. 

"There you are," Angelina said. "We were wondering where you were."

"I was just about to meet you with you all," Amelia told them. "Whose dog is that?"

"We're not sure," Drew informed her", but it could be one of the roadies."

The dog yelped a few times, that was supposed to pass for a bark. Amelia smiled but kept the door opening narrow.

"When are you going to let us in?" Angelina asked.

"When I'm ready," Amelia retorted.

"I see," Angelina said.

Angelina decided she wanted to know what Amelia was hiding. It was going to be revealed sooner or later. Amelia moved away from the door. Before she could close it Angelina pushed against it. Amelia lost her grip and the door opened. Angelina and the other girls walked inside quickly. Amelia watched them glance around her private room. She toyed with a lose strand of her hair nervously.

"So, what is all this?" Bianca asked curiously.

"It's um," Amelia was still afraid to tell them.

"You're a witch," Angelina said.

"A Wiccan," Vanessa added. "I recognize some of this stuff from New Orleans."

"Well," Amelia felt panic fill her body.

"That's so cool," Drew muttered looking at the alter.

"This is what you were afraid to tell us?" Angelina asked.

"I wasn't sure how'd you feel about it," Amelia said sheepishly.

"It doesn't bother me at all," Vanessa said.

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"Not at all," Vanessa said.

**Princess**

The girls were walking through the halls. They were mostly talking about the recent discovery of Amelia's past time. Drew still held the tiny dog in her arms. Princess was calm until they came close to Dethklok's studio. She began barking loudly.

"What's wrong with her?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know," Drew responded trying to calm Princess down. "Ouch," Princess suddenly leapt onto the ground and began running", she bit me."

"Catch her," Angelina shouted.

The tiny dog turned into the studio still yelping wildly. Angelina ran after her, the girls followed behind her. The dog had already begun interrupting the rehearsal. Princess had a hold of Toki's pants leg.

"Gets the dogs off of mes," Toki shouted trying to shake her off.

Angelina tried to grab her, but Princess was too smart. She let go and ran from her. She ran around the studio barking. She managed to tear at a few things and avoid capture. The tiny dog stopped in front of Nathan and continued yelping.

"Shut up," Nathan yelled at the ball of fur.

Princesses immediately turn around and ran behind Angelina. Angelina lifted her up and held onto her tightly.

"At least she stopped barking," Vanessa muttered.

"What the hell is that thing doing here?" Murderface asked irritated.

"Aw, she got scared," Drew said taking the small dog from Angelina. "You don't have to be scared," she told the dog trying to comfort it.

"It's dangerous," Toki muttered pointing at the small dog.

"It's only a dog," Amelia said.

"It's stills attacks Toki," Skwisgaar said.

"She didn't mean any harm," Drew told them. "She just got a little scared that's all."

"It interrupted our practice," Pickles told her.

"Don't worry about it," Angelina said", you'll never have to see it again."

"Why are you defending that dog over us?" Murderface asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bianca asked curiously.

"You should be worried about-"

"We're not slaves," Angelina interrupted. "We're free to have our own opinions."

Everyone turned to stare at her. No one spoke for several minutes, not even Princess made a sound.

"Pft," Skwisgaar finally said crossing his arms. "Arents wes more imprtants than a stupids dogs?"

"She's not stupid," Drew countered. "She's just a dog."

"She trieds to take my legs off," Toki told her.

"She couldn't have done any damage," Vanessa said. "Look how small she is."

"Just get ride of it," Nathan said.

"You can't mean kill her," Drew said stunned.

Nathan just shrugged his shoulders.

Drew tried to say something back, but couldn't think of anything. She turned and ran out of the studio with the small dog. Bianca rolled her eyes and followed her.

"I can't believe we're fighting over a dog," Angelina muttered to herself. She turned to face them", well I hope you're happy," Angelina was about to leave but paused to hear Murderface's comment.

"Don't die this time," Murderface said with a small chuckle.

Angelina turned and gave him the finger before leaving.

"That was uncalled for," Amelia whispered. She sighed and walked out with Vanessa following behind her.

**An Idea**

"I can't believe he would want her killed," Drew said through teary eyes.

"I don't think eh," Bianca began but trailed off. She knew better than to tell a white lie that not even Drew would believe. "Well, he was just mad that's all."

"How can you be married to him?" Drew asked Angelina.

"He's not that bad," Angelina said. She took a seat on Drew's bed beside Bianca.

"I can't believe we had all had a fight about a dog," Amelia muttered. "I mean, after all the things we've gone through and we argue about a small dog."

"Perhaps they have forgotten what could happen," Vanessa muttered.

Angelina shuddered. Last time she had gotten into a truly serious argument with Dethklok, she nearly died. She paused and glanced over at Amelia. "Maybe they just need to be reminded."

"I'm sorry," Amelia said", I don't know what you mean."

"Isn't there a spell or something that won't hurt them, but just let them know that we shouldn't be arguing?"

"Angie," Amelia was caught off guard.

"Is there something?" Angelina asked once again.

"Well, there is this one spell. It affects the dreams," Amelia informed her."You can have them see what you want in their dreams."

"So, we can die in their dreams?" Angelina asked intrigued.

"If you wanted to," Amelia said with a nod. "Why?"

"Let's do it," Angelina said.

"You can't be serious," Vanessa said.

"We wouldn't be hurting anyone. It's just a dream," Angelina said. "This can be just a kind of reminder of what could be."

"You know something," Bianca stood up", I think we should. I mean, as long as no one gets hurt. They won't would they?"

"No, it's just a dream," Amelia said.

"Then it's settled," Angelina said. "What do we need to do?"

"No, it's not settled," Amelia told her. "This is wrong. We shouldn't practice magic just to-"

"Met our own ends right?"

"Don't be smart Angie. Something could go wrong; we don't know the consequences of this. Besides this is just an argument. We'll get over it like always."

"If we're fighting over a dog then that'll lead to a bigger fight. All these small fights always do," Angelina said. "Let's just give it try and see what happens. I'm sure you know what you're doing, and no one will be hurt."

Amelia sighed and thought about it. "Fine," she finally said. "Get me a sample of their hair."

"Sounds easy enough," Bianca said.

Amelia walked out of Toki and Drew's bedroom to get started on the spell. There was a lot that needed to be done in order for it to work.

"I can't," Drew said sitting up. "I can't do something like that to Toki."

"We're not going to hurt them," Bianca told Drew. "It's only a dream. I guess it'd be like a nightmare wouldn't it."

"Yea, a nightmare of some sort," Vanessa agreed.

"Okay," Drew said. She still didn't like the idea.

**Geneva and Charles**

Charles walked into the bedroom quietly. Geneva was standing over Jonathan's crib. She had finished tucking him for the night. She turned to see Charles watching her. She kissed the baby good night and walked towards him. Charles closed the door and held up some papers.

"How are you?" Charles asked.

"I'm doing all right. Just a little tired," Geneva responded. "What are those for?"

"These are some of accounting records," Charles said.

"Is there something wrong?" Geneva asked. She pulled the papers out of his hands. She scanned through them quickly. She had found several problems. "I'll fix it, you don't need to worry."

"Listen, I think you might be too busy with Jonathan and all. Maybe I could-"

"I can still do my job you don't have to worry about that."

"I just don't want any problems to arise," Charles said. "Bad things happen if you aren't careful."

"Right," she muttered.

She turned and headed back to her office. This hadn't been the first time they'd fought over paperwork. It was really beginning to bother her.

**Witches' Brew**

Amelia quickly got to work making the spell. It was a mixture of a spell and a potion. It was simpler than most spells she did, but it had its complications. The spell had to be done right as they fell asleep. They'd have to be specific when stating their wish, as was usually the case. The truly hard part would be to figure out which element the other girls were. The best she could figure was that Angelina was fire, Bianca was water, Vanessa was earth, and Drew was Air. That left her with the sixth element, the spirit.

She was setting the altar with the Wiccan star, and putting the candles in their places. She already put the offerings to the goddess in the center. She turned to see the teenage kid standing under the doorframe.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"A spell," Amelia told him.

"Oh," he walked towards the altar. "Can I help?"

"If you want. I thought you had a job somewhere in Mordhaus."

"They'll never miss me," He replied.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

"All right," Angelina muttered to herself. "Get a hair sample, easy enough." 

She had formulated a quick plan. It wasn't anything to complicated, just a spontaneous action. She wasn't sure if it would work, but she decided to give it a try. She stood at the turn of a corner and waited. Once she finally saw Nathan, walking alone, towards her she smiled.

She straightened her back and walked out from her corner. Without saying a word, she made her move. She smirked and randomly began kissing him deeply. Nathan backed against the wall as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. She carefully moved her hand towards his dark hair. She gently massaged her tongue against his.

She heard footsteps approaching nearby; before they departed she pulled out a few strands of hair. He didn't feel the strands being pulled. She gently pulled and smiled. One of the roadies turned a corner and paused to watch the two. She turned and walked down the hallway and past the roadie still smirking. Nathan just watched her leave and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Bianca just decided to be upfront about it. She took a seat beside Skwisgaar. He was practicing his guitar as usual. She thought he looked handsome. She had a sudden urge to start kissing him, and going further. She forced her brain to focus. He glanced over at her for a brief second. He didn't want her to know that he had been waiting for her. 

They didn't say a word. Bianca decided to just get it over with. If she didn't do it now, then Angie would never let her live it down. She quickly reached over and pulled out a lock of his hair. He flinched and stared at her. She didn't respond in anyway. Skwisgaar moved down the seat slightly away from her. She sighed and left. She was just glade to have it over with.

* * *

Vanessa decided to get her hair sample the easy way. She walked into the bathroom, and pulled out loose strands of red hair that had fallen. This way she didn't have to get Pickles involved. She placed them in small baggie to make sure that she didn't lose them. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She checked her make up and her hair. She was thin, short black hair, and dark eyes. She ran a hand through her hair and left.

* * *

Drew didn't want to pursue the spell. She did her best to avoid Toki the rest of the day. It was early evening and she needed to get the hair sample. She toyed with her fingers as she walked into the bedroom. She had a pair of scissors in her hand. She saw him sleeping in the bed and giggled. He always looked so adorable when he slept. 

"I'm so sorry," She whispered to herself.

She knelt down beside the bed. Warily she cut off a small portion of hair. The scissors cut through it easily. The hair fell to the ground. Drew picked up the hair stood back up.

"I'm really sorry," she whispered once more and left.

* * *

Geneva had been watching the girls. They had all been acting strange, and two were pulling out hair. She managed to get a hold of the teenage kid and made him explain what was going on. She was surprised how honest he was. She promised not to tell if he got her a sample of the potion Amelia was making. It didn't take him long to bring her some, and took off just as quickly. 

She kept it on her desk. She wasn't sure if it was something she wanted to do or not. She had a hair sample from Charles. The kid had told her what to say, and when to drink the potion. Even though she was a little agitated, that didn't mean she didn't love him. She placed the hair inside the potion and just stared at it. It changed from a blue color to a dark red. She sighed holding it in her hands. She knew the words, but couldn't bring herself to say them.

"Well, it's just a dream after all," she muttered to herself. "Okay," she said and exhaled deeply. "I want him to know what it would be like if I left him," She said and drank the potion. "So mote it be."

She placed the cup down and continued to stare at it. She wondered if it would work. What kind of dream would result from it?

* * *

"Did you get your sample?" Angelina asked Amelia. 

"Yes," she responded rolling her eyes. "It wasn't that hard."

They were all sitting around an altar. A white star rested in the center, and sat at each tip. Candles surrounded it. The teenage kid stood in the background. He didn't want to say a word in fear of ruining the spell. He watched them eagerly.

"Okay, I think I know what elements you are and I have you all seated in the proper direction," Amelia informed them.

"What element am I?" Drew asked curiously.

"Air," Amelia told her.

"Oh, that's cool," Drew said with a smile.

"All right," Amelia said inhaling deeply. "Goddess hear me on this night. Bless me and my friends as we are in need of your help." Amelia lifted her glass, and the other girls did the same. "We have been hurt and wish to send a simple warning. " She swallowed quickly. She held the cup filled with the green potion close to her mouth. "I want him to know what it would be like if," she swallowed once again", I died."

She began drinking. Angelina moved her cup closer towards her mouth.

"I want him to know what it be like if I died," If I truly died she added in her head. She began drinking hers.

"I want him to know what it would be like if I died," Bianca said as quickly as she could. She began gulping hers down.

Vanessa sighed", I want him to know what it would be like if I left." She began drinking the potion as if it were any other beverage.

"I want him to," Drew began but paused. She glanced down at the potion. She was still terrified that he would get hurt. She glanced at the other girls. "Know what it would be like if I," she tried to continue but was still finding it hard. "If I left," she whispered and rapidly drank the potion.

"So mote it be," Amelia said finishing the spell.

"So mote it be," the other girls said.

"Now what?" Bianca asked.

"Now," Amelia began", we let them dream and wait."

**DethConcert**

The guys were backstage still getting ready for their show. The fans were outside cheering loudly and anxiously awaiting to see the band Dethklok perform. The roadies were running around making sure everything was set up correctly. Unfortunately none of them knew that an assassin was in the audience waiting.

Princess scurried past the dressing room. Drew lifted her into the arms and carried her into the dressing room. Princess yelped loudly irritating the guys.

"Well you shut that dog up!" Pickles said angrily.

"She's just saying hi," Drew responded.

"Wells, she hates mes," Toki said walking over towards them.

"No, she doesn't," Drew said.

Toki reached out to try and pet Princes. But she just growled and threatened to bit him. Toki quickly pulled his hand away.

"I think we should put it to sleep," Murderface muttered.

Drew hugged the dog tighter to her chest.

"It's just a dog," Angelina finally said.

"It's still annoying, so uh yea," Nathan replied.

"Whatever," Angelina said walking out of the dressing room.

Drew followed behind her.

"Whys ares theys so obesseds with that dogs?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Okay," Charles said walking inside. "It's time to go on stage."

The guys walked out of the dressing room. They walked past the girls without saying a word. Drew still held the small dog in her arms. They stood on the platform that was about to be raised to the main stage. Nathan glanced over at Angie as the platform began moving. The others began playing the music as the audience cheered loudly.

Once the platform was fully levitated, Nathan began singing. It was the first song he ever sang for Angelina.

Tonight

Your red hair of fire

Your pale skin

The temptress of the night

Your nails forced deep into my heart

Deep into my heart

The assassin began putting his gun together. It had been hidden under her jacket. She had long wild midnight black hair. She managed to keep it tied up using a hairband. She had on a red dress, and a white top. The jacket was black and thick. Her eyes were a deep sea green. She stood in the center of the audience and was getting ready to fire her gun.

We can run into the night

The corpses we are

Backstage, the girls had gotten a better view of the show. Drew was still holding Princess. Princess saw a something moving and began barking. She got overly excited and managed to escape Drew's arms and ran onto the stage.

And celebrate our night of hell

Our night of hell

Just stay with me

And we can die together

The girls immediately ran after her. Angelina ran out on stage first. Nathan stopped singing and turned to stare at her. Princess stopped in front of Pickles drums and began barking.

"Shut up," Pickles said and threw a drum stick at her.

Angelina glanced at the audience and saw the woman holding out the gun. It was aimed directly at Nathan. She ran out in front of him. The bullet cut through her skull. Someone screamed as she fell onto the stage.

"No," Nathan shouted.

The roadies ran in front of Dethklok to protect them. They fired their guns at the audience hoping to hit the murder. Several of the fans were dying from being shot. The girls ran onto the stage to try and get to their lovers.

Somehow, one of the speakers was pushed over. The large box fell and crushed Amelia killing her instantly. Bianca was pushed off of the stage by one of the roadies and fell onto a large spike that had been placed there for decoration. The roadie saw what had happened and ended up shooting himself from the guilt.

Drew managed to break through. Toki held her close to him. They were pulled off the stage. Vanessa managed to find Pickles. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the Dethklok bus. Charles and Geneva were already on the bus waiting. It sped off from the scene.

**Funeral****s**

"Today we bury three beautiful women," a priest was saying.

He stood on the opposite side of the plots to face the audience. The coffins rested just above the holes in ground. The roadies managed to keep out the fans and the mass media; any that threatened to go to far were killed or several beaten. It was cloudy day and slight wind was blowing.

"Their bodies may be resting in the earth, but their souls are at peace," he said and bowed his head.

"I can't believe it actually happened," Geneva muttered to Charles. "I just never thought it would have happened."

The coffins were lowered into the holes. Murderface held his large knife and was cutting deep into his skin. He hadn't been carrying it around with him since he met Amelia. Toki and Drew were the only ones truly crying. The others were trying to hide their emotions from the public. Skwisgaar did his best to keep his silent tears from falling, but it was no use.

The coffins were finally placed into the large plot holes. The tombstones had been set up. The large an extravagant marble stones told the world who was being laid to rest. People walked by the graves, some tossed a handful of sand, a few dropped roses into the holes, but most just walked by. Nathan walked towards Angelina's grave and stared at her coffin. He dropped the black rose into the hole and watched it land atop the coffin.

**Departure**

They walked back into Mordhaus. They had seen it fit to bury the girls in Mordland cemetery, which wasn't far from their house. They had a silent dinner that night. No one said a word. Murderface had forced the blade deep into his arm. Blood was gushing from the constant pressure being forced onto it. Now that Amelia was gone, there was no reason to continue living.

Nathan couldn't stop thinking about Angelina. They had spent most of their relationship arguing. It began with wanting children. They were able to get past that, and had gotten married. Her flaming red hair, her purple eyes, and her beautiful body kept appearing in his head. He remembered how her lips curved into a slight pout. He wanted to kiss those lips one last time.

Skwisgaar couldn't eat. He merely toyed with it, but never took a bit. Nothing would ever replace Bianca cooking-not even Jean Pierre's food. The dish she made was a simple dish of tamales. She said it was a family recipe that began in Mexico. He pushed the plate away and decided to practice his guitar. He began practicing the song he had made for Bianca.

* * *

After dinner Drew had gone up to her room. Having witness Angelina, Amelia, and Bianca's death frightened her. She knew it would only be a matter of time until she was killed. What if she ended up like Jean Pierre? Severally mutilated, or in extreme pain, unable to stop it. Would Toki still love her if she didn't look pretty? 

She was too terrified and didn't want to stay to find out. She began packing her things. She could feel her eyes water. Loose tears would fall and stream across her cheeks. She zipped up her last bag and handed it to one of the roadies. She walked towards the front. Drew was half glad, and half depressed that she hadn't run into Toki. She had left a note explaining everything in his room.

* * *

Toki walked towards his room. He glanced around and noticed that Drew's stuff was missing. A note had been left on his desk. He lifted it and began reading. 

_Toki, I'm so sososososo sorry about this. I'm just so scared, I don't want to die. I'm…I'm…I'm leaving. I can't stay. It's better if I don't stay-I'm sorry. I still love you, and only you._

_Love, Drew_

Toki's hand shook, he dropped the letter. He ran out of his room and towards the front door. He hopped that he could catch her before she left. He could comfort her back into staying. She had to stay. If she still loved him, she would stay.

He saw a few roadies standing by the door. They watched him run out of Mordhaus calling for her. She was gone. The car had driven her away from him, forever.

"Drew," he shouted tears running from his eyes.

**Departure II**

Vanessa sat in the doctor's office. She had been feeling odd for the past few days. She had a check up earlier that week. The doctor thought he saw something and ordered a cat scan. She didn't think it would be anything serious, so she didn't worry about it. The doctor walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"So," Vanessa said", find anything?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this." He pulled up a seat."You have lung cancer. I don't know for sure how long you have to live."

"Oh my God," she muttered in shock.

* * *

Pickles walked into his room. A suitcase rested on the bed. Vanessa placed a few clothes inside it and forced it shut. 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip. She couldn't tell him that she had lung cancer. Not after what had happened with the other girls. She decided to make easier for him.

"I'm leaving," she forced herself to say.

"Dear God why?"

"I just," she wasn't sure what excuse to say. "I just have to."

"You can't," he pleaded. "I'll do anything you want, just don't leave."

Vanessa forced herself to not cry. She pulled the suitcase off the bed and made for the door. Pickles grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop. He fell to his knees hoping that she would change her mind.

"You can't leave me; I'll do anything you want. I'll," he thought about it for a second. "I'll quite drinking for you. Please don't go."

Vanessa froze in shock. She'd never met anyone like him. She knew she never would again, but her life was going to end. She couldn't let him see her sick. She pulled her hand away and tearfully walked out of his room.

"Why?" Pickles shouted. He whispered ", I love you."

**Departure III**

Geneva was wearing a black button up shirt with a matching black skirt. She stood in Charles office. She had placed a piece of paper on the table. She decided to treat this as professional as possible. It was better to have it happen sooner than later, before things really got out of hand.

She watched the door open, and Charles walked inside. He fixed his glasses and saw Geneva standing beside his desk. She didn't change her stance. He walked towards her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to think of what's best for Jonathan." She glanced at the paper resting on the table. "We've been arguing over small things, but it will get worse eventually, it always does. I mean we can't even agree on what story to read Jonathan anymore. Since the girls are gone, there isn't a reason for me to stay anymore."

Charles furrowed his brow. He didn't respond. He couldn't. Not to her.

"I'm leaving you," she finally said", and I'm taking Jonathan with me. I'm sorry, I truly am." She looked at the floor and then back up at him. "The papers are done; you just need to sign them. If there's anything you want changed in it feel free to change it. Goodbye."

She walked around him and left his room. Charles watched her leave still speechless. He made his way to his desk and picked up the paper. It was divorce papers, everything was in order. He dropped the paper and removed his glasses. For the first time in his life, he cried.

**Argument**

"I can'ts believes she lefts," Toki said.

The band was eating breakfast. Murderface still had his large knife, and was still using the large blade to cut himself. Skwisagaar still refused to eat anything; instead he continued to practice Bianca's song on his Gibson guitar. Nathan hadn't spoken a word to the others since the funeral. He continued to think about Angelina. Pickles had covered his ears. He was getting tired of hearing Toki talk about his problems.

"Why woulds she leaves? There haves to be a ways to gets her backs," Toki said.

"Shut up, shut up, just shut up," Pickles shouted. "You think you're the only with problems?"

"I was just-"

"Vanessa left me to," Pickles interrupted. "But I'm not ranting about it you doucebag"

"I'm nots-" Toki tried to say.

"pft, crybaby," Skwisgaar said glancing over at him. "Why don'ts yous runs homes to mommy."

"Why don't we just kill you," Murderface muttered.

"I was just sayings that I coulds gets her back," Toki went on.

"Why don't you face it? She left and she's not coming back!" Pickles shouted.

"Hello," Charles said walking into the dinning hall. He sighed and stared at them. "We have a-"

"Robot," Murderface muttered under his breath. "Would you just like to watch us kill ourselves. Maybe then you'd be happy."

"I cans gets her backs," Toki retorted", just yous waits and sees. Yous just sayings that's because yous can'ts get Vanessa backs."

"Doucebag, I'm going to kill you," Pickles said. He stood up and was about to fight when Charles interrupted.

"Why don't you both just fucking shut up and sit down," Charles shouted. "I'm tired of you always getting into trouble and coming to me to bail you out. Well fuck it, if you want to lose your career and everything else then go ahead. I quit."

Charles turned and walked out of the dinning hall. Dethklok watched him leave without saying a word.

"Whats with hims?" Skwisgaar asked.

**Depression**

After breakfast Nathan walked to Mordland cemetery. It didn't take him long to find Angelina's tombstone. Angelina, Amelia, and Bianca had the three largest tombstones in the entire cemetery. He stood in front of her grave and felt a tear fall.

* * *

Angelina had peeked into the bedroom to check on Nathan. She couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. The girls separated for the evening. Angelina decided to get a night time snack. She easily found the kitchen. She had gotten so used to walking through Mordhaus by now. 

Jean-Pierre was asleep. She opened the fridge and pulled out some peanut butter and strawberry jam. She found the bread resting on the counter. She proceeded to make herself a sandwich. She paused feeling something. She suddenly felt depressed, extremely depressed. She began crying, but nothing stopped the grief.

* * *

"No," Nathan shouted and collapsed onto Angelina's grave. He finally began to grief.

* * *

Angelina had fallen onto the hard cold floor. She was crying her eyes out. The sadness was too much for her to handle. She felt as if her heart burst. Then it stopped. She lifted herself off of the floor and stared around the kitchen. 

"Oh, Nathan," she muttered to herself. "I'm sorry."

**Suicide**

Amelia decided to stay in her secret room. She wasn't sure what would happen now that the spell had been said. She sat in front of the altar. The outside wind was beginning to pick up.

Murderface had placed his large knife on the bed. There truly was no reason to continue living. He climbed up on top of the large steel chair, the rope hanging in front of him. He carefully placed the noose around his throat. He glanced down at the floor. He held a picture of Amelia in his hands. He inched closer towards the edge of the seat. He was going t end his pain forever.

* * *

Amelia suddenly felt something tight around her neck. She lifted her hand, but couldn't feel anything. Suddenly she felt her throat tighten. She was being choked. She closed her eyes trying to make the pain stop. Another minute, it was over. 

She glanced around. The pain was gone, and she was lying on the floor. She slowly lifted herself up and began rubbing her neck.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

She stood up and walked towards her spell book. The dream spell, she began reading. On the second page it explained that the person who did the spell would fell a short connection with the victim. It would only last for a minute or two.

"Oh," she muttered to herself. "William."

**Charles & Geneva**

Geneva took a momentary look at the clock that hung on the wall. It was one in the morning. She closed her eyes, she was so tired. She had been staring at paperwork for the last four hours. She allowed her head to gently fall atop her desk. She needed to sleep, at least for a few minutes.

She was back in her office. She stared behind her, it was still night time. She stood up and decided to check on Charles. There wasn't a roadie, or even a living person, walking through the hallways. She easily found her way towards his office.

She opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk. A large bottle of some kind of alcohol rested on his desk. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. The shades had been drawn and the only light on was a small table lamp.

"I did it," he told her.

"Did what?" She asked walking towards him.

"I signed the papers," he pushed a few towards her.

Then she saw blood dripping onto them. She ran towards him. He fell from his chair and into her arms. His wrists' had been cut, and he was bleeding.

"I'm sorry," he muttered lifting a shaking hand towards her face.

"No, you can't-"she paused. The dream, she thought to herself, I'm in the dream. "I love you," she told him. "I love you."

She saw a brief small before he finally died. She felt tears filling her eyes. She kissed his cold lips one last time. "I shouldn't have done drank that potion."

**Goodbye**

Skwisgaar was still playing Bianca's song on his guitar. All day he'd been playing it. No other song mattered anymore. He played the last few notes of the song. He remembered her smile after he'd played it for her. She looked beautiful under the moonlight.

He stood up and walked around the room. Her stuff was still there. The roadies were supposed to take it out, but he wouldn't let them. He couldn't let them take her away from him. He walked over to theirdresser. Her makeup, her perfume, and her jewelry still cluttered it. He knelt in front of it and smiled to himself.

"I still love you."

He opened one of the drawers and found a gun. It had belonged to Bianca. She had received it as a gift and decided to keep it. It had been filled with two bullets. She made a joke that it would be for them to use. When the end was near, they would kill themselves with it, and die together.

Skwisgaar lifted the gun placing the barrel to his temple. He cautiously allowed his fingers to graze the trigger. He finally placed his middle finger over the trigger and gripped the gun firmly.

* * *

Bianca had been wandering the hallways. She ran into a few roadies, and even found a few dead on the ground. She just walked past them. She paused to stare outside the large window. 

She lifted a hand to her temple. She felt sadness fill her instantly. A tear ran down her check. Then she felt a sharp pain go through her temple. She collapsed to the ground. She wasn't sure if she was dead of alive. She glanced down at her fingers, they were moving.

"The dream," she muttered sitting up. "It worked," she whispered and touched her temple. She felt herself shaking. "I'm so sorry Skwisgaar, I truly am."

**Anger and Sadness**

"You bitch," Pickles muttered to himself.

He took another swig of his alcohol. He sat on one of the large couches. He had already gone through fifty bottles of beer. The large television in front of him was on. They were talking about Vanessa Nasayana on the news.

"Why did you have to leave?"

"Today, the most disastrous thing happened that hurt both the modeling world and the fashion industry," the news reporter was explaining. "Vanessa Ari Nasayana passed away from lung cancer."

Pickles widened his eyes and stared at the television in shock. His beer fell from his hand and shattered.

"Her remaining family is planning on having the funeral later this week-"

He turned off the television but continued to stare in shock.

"Died," he muttered to himself. "Well, that's just fine isn't it? You leave me just to die," he scoffed angrily.

He stood up and paused in front of the table shaped like a saw. He furiously pushed the table onto its side. The bottles that rested on it fell to the ground and shattered.

* * *

Vanessa was in Angelina's studio. She was trying on one of her newest outfits that she'd have to model sometime tomorrow. She stared at her image in a mirror. The dress was an elegant black dress, one of her newest designs. 

She stared at herself and suddenly felt anger. She wasn't sure why, but she hated the image reflected in the mirror. She clenched her fist in rage. Suddenly she lifted her fist and punched the mirror. Afterward she just stared at her bloody hand.

She lowered her fist and turned away from the mirror. "I'm sorry," she muttered as her eyes filled with tears.

**Toki and Drew**

After breakfast he set out to find Drew. He didn't care where she was, he was going to get her back. He had finally tracked her down at her old neighborhood; a large and run down city. No one really seemed to take a second notice to him. He found her old building; it was in her address book. He walked inside swiftly.

"What are you doing?" a large man asked behind the counter. He exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Please, I'm lookings for Drew. Is shes heres?" Toki asked pleadingly.

"Drew," he retorted. "Yea, she's here. What do you want with her?"

"Wheres?"

"Why should I tell you," the man scoffed with a chuckle.

Toki clenched his teeth. He grabbed the man's shirt collar, and held up a fist in the air.

"Okay, okay, no need to get over worked; level twelve, room 116B." He informed Toki.

Toki let him go and ran to the elevator. He pushed the button for floor twelve. Dull music filled the small space as it moved. He began pacing. The elevator seemed to be taking longer than usual. It finally came to a stop and opened its doors.

He quickly exited and made his way through the hallways. He read the numbers of the doors aloud as he passed them. Then he found it, room 116B. He inhaled deeply and walked towards it. He twisted the knob and the door opened. He walked inside the dark room.

Drew was standing by the small window. It was barren, filled with dust and neglect. No one had come to live there since her family had left. She turned to face Toki. She watched him walk towards her.

"Drew, I'ms glades I founds you," Toki said.

"Toki," Drew muttered.

"Please, yous donts have to leaves," He said taking her hands into his.

Drew's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry. I was just afraid."

Toki placed his arms around her and held her close to his body.

"I loves you," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Drew was in the living room, as she called it. She had been watching movies on the big screen television. She paused in thought. She suddenly felt happy, no blissful. She smiled joyfully. 

"I love you to," she muttered.

**The Morning After**

"What happened last night?" Bianca asked Amelia. "I mean that was weird."

"Simple, I read it last night. See, when we did the spell we didn't think about how it would affect us. So, at the height of their emotions, it opened to us. So we could fell what they fell. Think of it as the spell trying to teach us a lesson in a way," Amelia informed them.

"Weird spell," Angelina muttered.

"Do you think the guys will remember the dreams?" Drew asked.

"I don't know," Amelia said.

The guys walked into the dinning room. They stared at the girls without saying a word.

Toki ran over towards Drew and kissed her. The rest of Dethklok walked over to their girlfriends and gladly embraced them.

* * *

Geneva had been watching outside the door. She smiled to herself and stared back at the wall. She turned her glance and saw Charles walking towards her. She stiffened her stance and waited. He grasped her arms and kissed her passionately. 

The teenage kid had been watching them from down the hallway. He held the small dog Princess in his arms. For the first time, she wasn't barking-just panting and wagging her tail happily. He forced back a giggle as he watched Charles and Geneva making out in front of him.

"Aww," he muttered to himself. "Now, I want a girlfriend."

**Villains and Schemes**

A woman stood in the back of the room. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be part of what was currently being planned. It was one thing to want Dethklok out of the mass media, but something else to want them to suffer. The only reason she still stayed was because of the man she rescued some years ago. She didn't know his name, but knew she loved him. No matter how he treated her, she knew he loved her to. She pushed back some of her wild black hair, and continued to stare at the others with her green eyes.

"It's the perfect plan," Whitney said.

"It sounds complicated," Edgar replied. "Why should we go through with something so pointless?"

"Why don't you think about it for a second? If we do it, then we can get them to separate, smaller numbers make them easier to kill. If we're really lucky, some of them might kill themselves," Whitney told them.

"Fine, but I don't think it's going to work," Edgar Jomfru said.

"Shows what you know," Whitney muttered.

Whitney had been spending most of her time in that dungeon creating plans. They were brilliant plans, but they did require a lot of help. There was no way she could do it all on her own. Luckily there were plenty of people out there who were anxiously waiting for their chance to kill Dethklok and anyone who got in their way.

She stared at her new companions. Edgar had lost a few pounds, but not enough to be called thin or even chunky-he was just plain fat. However, he was still the only one who knew technology and how to use it to their advantage. Alfred Belmer, the cannabilist. He creeped her out but wanted to help. He hated Dethklok and insisted on helping. Lastly there was the assassin and Aurora. Aurora was the only who didn't seem much like a killer, but she still could still be useful. She was the one who had found the assassin in the lake a while back, as well as herself, and helped bring them back to full health.

The assassin stood up, he still had long white hair that complimented his ashen face. His body still full of muscles, and he still wore the metal mask. His presence terrified her, as it would anyone. He nodded and turned to walk out of the room. Aurora followed him and they left together.

"She could be problem," Edgar said.

"What makes you think that?" Whitney asked.

"If he falls in love with her, then he might stop killing entirely."

"Hm," Whitney had always been worried about that. She had an idea for her to. She knew to wait until she would no longer need her to help with her plans. Then it would be the prefect set up. She grinned at the thought of setting Angelia Explosion for her murder-it was the perfect plan.

* * *

_Diary Entry_

_Well, it's was an interesting day. I awoke beside Murderface, asame as usual. I went to my tower and noticed clouds forming in the distance, never a good sign. Anyway, after doing my good health spell the girls came to visit. They refused to leave without seeing my private room. What could I do? They found it interesting that I was into Witchcraft, and that I was Wiccan. _

_The girls being who they were decided to use it. I swear Angie can be soo pushy sometimes. Anyway, the reason was becuase of a dog. Yea, a dog. Anywya, the dog had gone wild and barked Dehtklok. They got annoyed and that lead to a fight between us, all of us. Hard to believe, but nothing could be done. _

_I accidently told them that their was a spell that could be used to make someone dream. Not just dream, but to regret what they did-in a way. Well, Angie wanted to do it and the others finally agreed. Drew didn't want to, but was outnumbered. I only agreed to keep from this leading to another fight. _

_They had to get hair samples from their boyfriends while I made the potion. It wasn't that hard, but needed to be done at the right time. To cut a long story short, we did the spell only to have it come back to us. We ended up feeling what they did, their pain and sadness. Murderface killed himself over my death-awww. I'll have to make it up to him as soon as I can. _

_Well, the next morning turned out just fine. The guys had little memory of the dreams, but what they did remember haunted them. It lead to an exicting morning and afternoon, for me anyway. All in all, I'm just glade its over. I never want to go through that again-I don't care what Angie thinks. _

_Amelia._

* * *

Songs:

Metalocalypse theme

Scars By: Papa Roach

Wytches' Brew By: Omnia


End file.
